Into Hell, Prieddu Annwn
by Moon Fox
Summary: book 4- Merlin and the knights have literally walked into the mouth of hell in a bid to save Arthur from the poison of Mordred's blade. (can possibly read without reading the previous ones) Mergana, Arwen, Perc/OC, My own version of how I wanted Merlin to continue after Episode 5.04 "Another's Sorrow" Epilogue.
1. Chapter 1 -Journal Recap

_Author's Note: _

_This first chapter is a recap of some of the highlights of the seemingly endless Merlin Soap Opera I have created as done from a first person POV journal entry of Merlin himself recalling the year everything changed and the Golden Age of Albion began._

_While I am trying to make this as inclusive of the events as possible, I will purposely skip a lot of stuff I probably could have condensed in the first nearly 300k words of the story LOL. So for those of you just now reading this- you can probably get away with reading the first story "Two Sides of the Coin" and skip about 250k words to read this one. You may miss a lot of character studies (of which George and other servants seem to take center stage with) as well as various adventures, (each with a piece of the puzzle to healing Arthur and Leon) that are inspired by different Arthurian myths and legends, but this is where things get interesting._

_So yeah... Read first one, skip to here, go back and read the rest if you're brave enough. _

_Please take the time to leave a review, or a comment if you would. As like most authors I appreciate the feedback immensely!_

* * *

**Myrddin's story:**

That year was the longest of my life and yet it seemed to pass me by all too quickly. As I sit journaling now and reflecting on the events of my life, I have come to realize that it the time that impacted us all the greatest.

Using my magic in secret always weighed heavily upon me during my younger life, even more so when I reached Camelot. The constant vigil I maintained at keeping it a secret from the nobility of a kingdom so bent on destroying all of my kind in the simple hope that the dragon's words were not wrong. That my destiny and all I strove for would not be in vain.

Perhaps around that time I began to grow sloppy, perhaps King Arthur finally began to exhibit more wisdom and common sense than I ever gave him credit for, or simply it was fate that gave the final nudge - telling me the time of the Golden Age of Albion was upon us.

Arthur called his Privy Council, suspicious at the recent - and not so recent- chain of events that led to the earth shaking in the tomb when Odin held a blade to his neck. He realized then that it was not always luck. It was me.

From there I was sent on a journey, a mission sanctioned by the king with only one friend at my side. I knew the reasons Arthur sent me away. He needed to find a way to change the laws of his kingdom without the accusations flying around that I might be enchanting him. Gwaine and I set off to the north, towards a monastery where Uther's eldest brother was once a monk. Along the way I came to find out my friend's own personal history from which he had been running for years.

His mother was once a princess, the only daughter of King Lot, and his father- her first cousin and a prince in his own right, both disowned after an unsanctioned marriage. His father died a knight of Caerleon during the war with Camelot when Gwaine and, I came to find out later, his twin sister Clarissant were but five years old. Later in life the twins had a falling out and Clarissant found herself in a bad marriage which Gwaine did not approve. It was many years before they spoke again, but just months after he and I set out on our own quest.

When we reached the northern lands of the Llyn Peninsula we came across Morgana and much to my disappointment at that time, Aithusa. A horde of Saxons at her command, the Lothian army on our heels as they brought the war to the sleepy hills.

Thankfully, word reached Camelot about the impending conflict in enough time for Arthur to gather his men and set sail on one of Queen Annis's ships towards the area Gwaine and I had found ourselves in.

We came to the monastery, only to find it razed. As one monk lay dying, unwilling to accept my magic to heal him he passed on to me the information Morgana had failed to ascertain when she attacked the peaceful abbey. Uther's middle brother, Ambrosius, who held the throne before him, had sent a dagger said to be crafted by the angels to his brother at the monastery. This family relic, when we found it in the catacombs at the burial site of the eldest brother, called to me like no magical item before. Carnwenhau was her name, and the beautiful blade with a hilt of dragon bone fit perfectly in my hand. It was the first real piece of the puzzle that told me my destiny was entwined with Arthur's even more than I had ever imagined.

We made our way back to the ruins of a keep, high on a hill in the shadow of the Snowdon mountains. A place that called to my soul as much as the blade on belt. I began to hear the whispers of a voice similar to what I heard my first days in Camelot, though a bit more feminine that the deep grovel of Kilgharrah, but I had no way of reaching the source.

We woke to find ourselves surrounded, Saxons on one road, the frigid sharp mountains on another, and below the hill in the meadows the Lothian army, King Lot's tent stood out like a castle among the rest of the soldiers. Gwaine finally biting back his pride, we took a chance that his maternal grandfather wouldn't imprison us...again.

It was upon meeting Lot this way, other than in cuffs dragged before him as our previous experience, that the king of Lothian noticed me truly for the first time. More than that, he knew of my father. Though it wasn't until later that night, as I wandered into the trees and stumbled upon a sacred shrine known as the Grove of Magicians, that I had any inclination of all that entailed.

As fate would have it, Arthur, fresh off the boat from Caerleon, and I met seemingly by accident in that grove and we were treated to a shared vision of the history of our fathers. For the first time he knew who not only my father was, but more clearly, to his disappointment, who Uther really was. It was at this moment we became more than the friends we had been, we were truly family.

The battle that followed was fierce and short. Only lasting the day before the Saxons retreated, although I think much of that had to do with their fear at facing not only the well oiled machine of the Lothian army, but the largest dragon even I couldn't have imagined. The great red dragon, older and wiser than Kilgharrah, (though he would certainly disagree with the latter) gave me the information I needed to break the curse I was unaware plagued the woman I once called my friend. The grip of the dark spirit that inhabited Morgana was broken, but unfortunately so was she, having little memory of the past years since the day I forced a skin with poisoned water into her hands.

I decided then and there to end the circle of death and betrayal by offering my own life as sacrifice. Mordred was destined to kill Arthur, I thought I could trick destiny, but I was wrong and a poisoned blade meant to end my life nearly killed Arthur as he, being the hero as always, interfered. It was outside of my power to save him, but the Goddess was with us all that day. A powerful curse cast by the red dragon and the selfless nature of Arthur's most loyal knight, Sir Leon, allowed the king to live that day. However Leon's life was forever changed as he sank into a state so close to death it was hardly distinguishable.

The king and the knights who survived that day set sail back to Camelot. Sadly Elyan, the queen's brother, was not among those who lived to see the end of it.

I stayed in the north for a while to assist in Morgana's recovery. Her own mother, thought deceased for years, was with us and it was the first time in my life I began to feel at peace in my own skin.

(*~*~*~*)

It was after a month of this peace that I finally felt the need to return to Camelot. I first found out that I do not get along with ships in the open sea. Although Gwaine would happily argue that it was not in fact the open sea as the vessel stayed within sight of land for much of the storm ridden journey. After this a few days of riding to Camelot and on the brink of complete exhaustion I found myself the center of a whirlwind of nobility as Arthur not only changed the laws regarding magical practices, but acknowledged my relationship to him and twisted around policies of the court to name me Heir Presumptive to the throne of Camelot.

The weeks that followed left me in a daze, thinking Morgana, whom I had left in the north wanted nothing beyond friendship and Arthur arranging for me to escort his childhood sweetheart to a ball. Because of that night I discovered many things, not only about myself but others as well. The Lady Lisanor, whom I grew fond of, was the mother of Arthur's bastard child, a son named Loholt. A friendship, though rough at first was forged between her eldest brother, a former and now once again, knight of Camelot. The safety of his sister, her child, and his own secret, which could bring his death as easily as magic could have my own months before, kept him away from the great citadel.

Leon's body, still plagued by the curse that joined him and Arthur in a delicate dance of life and death, was moved to Anjou, where Cai's family maintained a shrine blessed by the Old Religion and the New. We nearly lost Arthur however, because of the forbidden love Cai once shared with Leon, whom he had known since a very young age.

I also should note, I nearly lost myself that day as well to the panic and stress of my own mind as I struggled to cope with all the changes. Gwaine, thankfully, was there to pull me back from the edge and the Red Dragon was able to strengthen the curse that almost dissipated due to love.

I look back now and realize Lisanor was right when she told me she couldn't be strong enough. Although she is a strong woman for what she has overcome, she is intelligent and knows her limits, where as I many years later, still don't know my own.

(*~*~*~*)

The kingdoms of Albion were slowly coming together, only one was missing and it happened to be there which we journeyed to next. During that time I found a great sorrow, but which in turn gifted me with one of the greatest joys I could have ever imagined. Ourjourney here consisted of three reasons, once again destiny was forging our path to create the Golden Age. Aside from being the lost member of the original five kingdoms, it was also the last known place of the existence of a cauldron that could hold the key to brewing the antidote for the poison that was on Mordred's blade.

Along the way is when I first found out about Gwaine's sister. Morgause's evil spirit who refused to die even after we freed Morgana's mind from her clutches and Arthur killed her son, Mordred, found out about her as well. If she did one good deed in the afterlife it was doing away with the abusive arse Gwaine had the misfortune of calling his brother-in-law.

Somehow she also acquired an ancient relic called the Dragon Stone that gave her control of the wyvren we met in the Perilous Lands. Unfortunately this also gave her control over the Red Dragon and her magic. We somehow managed to save Clarissant, separate a magical talking head that once belonged to Prince Bran, son of the Fisher King, from her dead husband's body. Found out he was the last person... I am almost hesitant to say 'alive' - that knew the location of the cauldron. Plus dealt a major blow to Morgause in her current form of Gwen's former traitorous maid.

Sadly, however, this came at a price. Morgause tricked me with an illusion and I had no time to react before my dagger was plunged into the heart of the Red Dragon. She died that day, and I felt a piece of myself die with her. I often wonder if my father felt the same thing as each of the dragons Uther killed died during the Great Purge, or if it was simply because it was my blade that committed the deed.

Arthur... I blame him completely for what happened next and for events that followed later the following year. I went home to the comfort of a beautiful woman and what followed the next day was like an out of control carriage ride. I still laugh today looking back on the assumptions we both were guilty of. After returning I found out the gift the Red Dragon had left, giving Aithusa, the little brilliant shining star of my life a chance to fly not only on the wings of a dragon, but run on the legs of a child.

Upon returning to Camelot, the severed head of Bran in tow, along with my dragon child, and Gwaine's sister things couldn't stay quiet. I was firstly faced with the reality that Gaius was getting on further in age than I had blinded myself to. I set out on a quest to bring a new healer to Camelot, along with Sir Cai and his nephew. Oh what a time that was. Cai and I forged a deep and lasting friendship during that time as we were first captured by renegades, Loholt running lost in the forest, and freed a prince from the curse of being a pig, in both senses of the word.

After which we returned to find traitors among the elite nobility. A few missteps and a lost head of a prince and Arthur managed to handle it quite well without me shadowing his every move.

Winter passed quickly after that, I sent Aithusa to Morgana, for as much as I adored my dragonling, she needed a mother more than a scatterbrained warlock of a father to guide her.

Percival and Gwaine's sister were soon married, and on their wedding day, when gifts are meant to be received by the bride and groom, Clarissant handed me a small pendant. The last piece of the dragonstone that had shattered when the spell broke in the Perilous lands. It was amazing how much she and I had in common. I will never forget the kindness she showed in saving that one piece of stone and the beautiful setting she made for it.

Soon enough spring came and we were heading north. Our information from Bran was pointing us to Ireland, the last place he saw the cauldron before his head was severed from his body. While looking forward to seeing Morgana and my father's keep, which was now mine, I suppose. I was not excited about the prospect of taking another ship to cross the Irish Sea. Thankfully, destiny turned in our favor.

I'll never forget the sight as I came over the hill. Aithusa flying and diving through some exquisite aerial acrobatics and below her the most beautiful woman I could ever imagine. Morgana walked up to me, like a dream. She kissed me and I felt myself melt. Then in a maneuver true to her form, she slapped me. If someone had told me then that the very next night I would take her as my wife, I would have laughed.

A local woman, who Morgana had hired to help in the keep had stories of the giant we were searching for. In a moment of idiotic revelation I realized I had met this giant already during my initial search of the poison Mordred had used. If only I hadn't been so blind, we could have saved ourselves a lot of time. Although, if I had known the location of the cauldron first I may not have been led on the quests which brought me to the other items we needed.

We also found out about a local king, calling himself the 'dragon' was threatening her if she didn't marry him. We originally planned to stick around and do more research while waiting for the king's response to the wedding invitation Arthur sent out. But time was closing in. The king awoke from nightmares and a weakness to his body we had not seen before.

I wondered if something happened back in Anjou to Leon. He was still kept in the temple with Lisanor, a few druids and the Catha to take care of him. But I also feared that somehow Morgause, who had escaped us in the Perilous Lands, had found him. I felt powerless to do anything if that was the case.

We decided to leave straight away taking a chance we could make it there and back before the king arrived. Heading up the mountain towards the giant and what we hoped would be an end to our year long quest.

We didn't expect the large beast, a cat I later found out had been birthed from this same cauldron we sought, to be guarding the cave. We lost a good knight that day, and nearly lost Loholt as well. I think it was a bit of a wake up call for Arthur and his own mortality.

Once we regrouped after Cai and Arthur took care of the cat, we spent the evening tending to our injuries. The giant had fled through the last open gateway between worlds. He spilled out the cauldron (in which I should note we found the rest of Bran) and fled with the sacred object.

I was able to reattach Bran's head and body, which was a good thing, with one knight dead and two injured, including Cai, it only gave us six men total for the rest of our journey.

I was able to send my love to my new wife through my dragon kin soul to the pendant she now wore on her neck before the king, myself and the knights literally walked straight into the mouth of hell...

* * *

_*edited, thanks Nance. (that who/whom has always been an issue for me) As for the "during that time...", and the "Irish..." (supposed to be Irish Sea) I've started using google drive instead of my word program because my computer is starting to do weird things. If my space bar sticks at the end of a sentence - drive won't automatically put a space in like word does, so fanfiction DOT net reads it as a web addy instead of a grammar error and takes out the two words surrounding the DOT (or period) *grumbles* teach me to try and use a new program with a dying keyboard. LOL_


	2. Chapter 2- Avalon

**You guys have blown me away with your compliments! **

**Most of the boy's plot line is very heavily inspired by Prieddu Annwn from the Book of Taliesin (not mine, just borrowing the translations from time to time.) In the Cauldron of Dyrnwch I used one of the stanza's that described the cauldron. In this piece I will be using more of them to add to the feel of the sections - although they will not be used in order LOL. **

**Some edits have been applied to the previous chapter, thank you Nance for catching those!**

**Not sure how many chapters I'm going to be looking at here, however I do have a very clear end point I will be working to. As much as I love suggestions on where to take this and more myths to add, I highly doubt I will be going beyond what I already have planned in this. **

**Updates for the time being will be about 2-3/week (so a bit slower than the 1/day I was hitting for a while but still enough to keep you happy I hope hehe)**

* * *

Merlin held the connection open in his heart as long as he could when he stepped into the swirling abyss, He sensed Morgana briefly, and hoped that if even if she didn't receive the words, that the feeling he sent to her was there. He gasped, nearly screaming, at the pain when it was abruptly cut. Not only the link to Morgana, but he felt his magic as well being ripped from him in the torrent of the gateway. He feared he wouldn't live to see the other side.

The warlock never expected to awaken from that dark nightmare. When his senses came crashing back to him, it felt like he'd been hit with a bolt of lightning. He could smell of fresh dew on the grass underneath him and feel the breeze and the warm sun caressing his face. He blinked, his eyes squinted against the bright glare. He pushed himself up into a sitting position feeling the ice that permeated his veins melting away. He looked around he was surprised to realize he was on the isle of Avalon.

Craning his neck he took account of his faculties before searching for his comrades. The other men were nearby, recovering from the sensation of being flung across the veil as well, although they appeared to have weathered it much better than he did. "Welcome back, my friend," Gwaine said in his usual chipper voice and offered a hand to Merlin.

"Not exactly what I was expecting hell to look like," the warlock commented dryly hoping that the empty feeling he was experiencing was a temporary thing.

"Yeah me neither. Beautiful views, gorgeous women, if only there was a tavern, I could die a happy man."

Merlin heard the others chuckling and forced a smirk at the rogue's carefree attitude, "Women, huh?"

"Hello, Merlin," a soft voice said from behind him.

He turned to see a doe-eyed young woman gliding towards the group.

"Yep, women," Gwaine quickly picked the head off a small floral weed and held the flower out to the approaching lady.

Merlin shook his head and despite his inner pain couldn't help but smile as the lady he so fondly remembered grinned and brushed by Gwaine, "Hello Freya. Didn't I just speak with you a few days ago?" Merlin asked a coy smile on his lips.

Freya shrugged, her eyes betraying nothing, "Did you?"

He bit down on his bottom lip and groaned, "Don't tell me they've been teaching you how to not answer direct questions here."

"So this is the infamous Lady Freya?" Gwaine said with a twinkle in his eye as he looked her over appraisingly.

Arthur stood watching the woman, knowing he had seen her before, but was unable to place the memory. "Why don't you introduce us all, Merlin?" He requested, although the tone of his voice implied it was more an order than anything else.

Merlin closed his eyes for a moment wishing he could speak to her alone, but finally sighed. He would have to figure out what was happening to him later. "Guys this is Freya, she and I were together before she... uh... died," He introduced the five men accompanying him by name.

Freya smiled and nodded at each of them before she turned back to Merlin with a giggle. "Whatever happened to your hair?"

Merlin blushed and raked his fingers across his scalp, "My new wife has a temper and thought it would be a nice bit of revenge."

The brunette girl giggled and reached up, running her fingers through the warlocks hair, the dark raven color returning to cover the ginger Morgana had cursed him with.

"If you two are done flirting, maybe we could get on with things," Arthur said a bit grumpier than he meant for it to sound. Something about the way Merlin was smiling at this other woman, albeit a dead one, made him feel immediately protective over his half-sister. He bluntly asked, "So tell me Freya, how did you die?"

Merlin visibly flinched and turned away from the king, hiding his personal pain at the inquiry.

Freya took the question in stride, giving a small squeeze to Merlin's shoulder as she moved past him toward the king. "I was cursed and imprisoned. Merlin rescued me showed me that even with what I had become I could be loved. During the course of my curse I was struck down and he tried to save me. But something he never really seems to understand is that he did, my death was a peaceful release in the arms of a man who loved me."

Arthur was staring at her. The king's face fell as the recognition set in. He held his breath for a moment, his eyes shifting between the girl and Merlin, "You were a druid, brought in by a bounty hunter to Camelot when my father was king."

Oblivious to the tension that had formed between his two friends Gwaine jumped in, offering his services with a deep bow,"Tell me who killed you dear maiden, and if Merlin here hasn't already taken care of the culprit, I swear I will."

"Leave it Gwaine," Both Merlin and Arthur responded at the same time.

The suave knight looked up at them both and suddenly felt extremely awkward. They both appeared grumpier than usual, especially for being in such a beautiful place. He glanced at his other companions for help, but they all were occupying themselves with other things, purposely choosing not to get involved. "Bloody hell," he cursed as the answer struck him.

"Merlin," Arthur started to say but his friend cut him off.

"It's alright, we can talk about this later. What happened was forgiven long ago," The warlock turned around smiling,hoping that the king would just let it be..

Freya held out her hand towards them both, "Come, your journey here is just beginning and I can offer you some respite before you move on."

The men from Camelot followed her over a small hill on the island. On the other side was a table set out with a feast. A familiar face looked up from the table, armored and armed, and wearing the cloak of the knights. The bright smile beamed from his dark face as he stood up.

"Elyan!" Percival called out, rushing to greet his fallen friend with a bear hug. Arthur and Gwaine joined them quickly, the others following behind at a slower pace.

While Bedivere and Bran were introduced, Freya took Merlin by the arm and caused him to pause, "There is someone here who wishes to see you."

He followed her gaze to a tree on the highest knoll of the island. Standing underneath it looking serene was the red lady. Merlin smiled his thanks and kissed Freya's cheek before moving off up the hill.

"Hello Dragon Lord," Her voice as steady and regal as always.

He bowed to her and she waved a hand indicating he should sit down. She sat next to him gracefully and for a few moments they watched the knights below them in silence.

"How are things in the world of the living?" She asked, finally breaking the stillness.

Merlin shrugged, "As well as can be, I suppose. Morgana and I are married."

Red smiled, not at all surprised by the news, "And Aithusa? Did she receive my gift?"

He bit back a chuckle, "Oh yes, and has been on a mission to test my patience ever since." He began to fill her in on some of Aithusa's antics.

She laughed heartily and shook her head, flaming red hair cascading around her face. "Well, dragon's don't normally come to Avalon, and my time here is limited so I'll get to business then."

Merlin's gaze went back to the knights below as they ate and joked together, happily introducing the new members to Elyan and talking about all manner of things. "I can't reach my magic in this place," He said sourly. One glance at the woman told him that she already knew.

Red stood up and brushed invisible dust off her dress before reaching for a staff laying next to a tree. Merlin followed her lead and rose up as she passed the staff to him. Taking it in his hand he felt a familiarity with the wood. The staff felt like an old friend, finally coming home. He grinned broadly as he examined it.

"This was made from the Holy Thorn* that grows on both sides of Avalon connecting the two worlds. But you already guessed that," She said with a knowing smirk.

"I've held this before, but I know I've never seen it," He said turning it over in his hands.

"Perhaps not in this life. Your soul has been reborn many times, and will continue long after this life has ended. This staff is yours, the rune is an ancient one from even before I was hatched."

Merlin ran his fingers over a symbol carved near the head of the staff and inlaid with bronze. Instinctively he knew what it was. It was an ancient form of the dragon tongue that meant binding and balance at the same time.

"There are strong powers you can draw from within the staff. It is bound to this side of the veil, but you alone can carry it through to the other." She said tentatively.

He nodded again, his eyes never leaving the polished wood, reacquainting his soul with every knot and each ring that ran through it.

"It will guide you and allow your magic on this side, but it's use beyond this realm will come at a cost."

"My magic," He focused on the staff and was rewarded with a connecting flow to beyond this realm.

"When the time comes, give it back to the earth."

"I will. Thank you," He turned to where she had been standing, but she was already gone.

Merlin made his way back down towards the knights. Freya met him halfway and linked her hand through his arm. "I see she gave it to you," The young woman said motioning to Merlin's newly acquired gift. "Be careful with it, it is not from the mortal realm, and I do not wish to see you here again sooner than you should be."

The warlock smiled at his first love and automatically fell into his ability to deflect the seriousness of a situation, "I get the feeling even if I did come here naturally, I wouldn't stay long."

She laughed and agreed. Pointing across to the shore as a boat appeared, "When you and your companions are ready the boat will take you to Anwnn."

He viewed the boat suspiciously, his last journey across water had not been a pleasant one. Beyond it the waves that lapped gently along the shore line and a wall of fog lay heavy and thick, obscuring whatever was beyond, "Is this not Anwnn?"

"No, Avalon is a gateway to other worlds and connects them all. You were brought here to rest for a moment and to protect you as you passed through. You will not come back this way when you leave."

"What about Elyan?"

"He and others you will meet have been granted passage to aide your journey, but their souls are bound to this side and cannot return with you."

He looked at her with understanding, "Thank you for what you have given us."

"We all do what we can to protect Albion," Freya smiled, "Now it is time for you to go. The staff will help guide your way through the mist to Caer Sidi where Dyrnwch fled." The doe-eyed girl released Merlin's arm and stepped away, fading as she went.

He stared at her retreating form. "Oy, you lot!" He shouted at the knights, "Time to go, before the boat sails without us!"

It didn't take long for the seven men to pack themselves into the craft.

Merlin stood in the prow. He closed his eyes for a moment and felt the smooth wood in his hand. He smiled to himself and held it up, the staff began to glow softly and the boat pulled away from the shore in silence, delving into the mist.

* * *

_*Holy Thorn is the name of the Hawthorn tree that blooms on Glastonbury. Said to have grown fro__m the walking staff of Joseph of Arimathea. The Hawthorn tree in Merlin tales is the tree Niviane captured Merlin in after tricking him to teach her all his magic. When I wrote Red's dying words "Hawthorn will be waiting..." I had planned to go a completely different direction, but this way seemed to work much better for what I need. and who's to say I won't twist it again later ;)_


	3. Chapter 3- Into the Mist

**_ AN: Chapters are going to be a bit shorter (aprox 1500 words) for this story, at least for now. Not to purposely draw it out, but until I get to the major turning point I want to have a clear line separating the three distinct plots._**

**_Nance: Yeah... I'm just going to let him unintentionally starve ;)_**

**_Thank you everyone who has reviewed, and a huge welcome to all the new readers and followers. The number of new peeps adding this series to their favorites is just... wow I can't describe the feeling I get knowing so many people are enjoying this. Even with all my notes and ramblings and scatterbrained thoughts along with my personal twists on the myths... and BOY do I have some of that coming up - so hold on tight._**

**_Anyhoo- as always please enjoy and leave a review!_**

* * *

_Monks congregate like dogs in a kennel,_

_From contact with their superiors they acquire knowledge,_

_Is one the course of the wind, is one the water of the sea?_

_Is one the spark of the fire, of unrestrainable tumult?_

_Monks congregate like wolves,_

_From contact with their superiors they acquire knowledge._

_They know not when the deep night and dawn divide._

_Nor what is the course of the wind, or who agitates it,_

_In what place it dies away, on what land it roars._

_The grave of the saint is vanishing from the altar-tomb._

_I will pray to the Lord, the great supreme,_

_That I be not wretched. Christ be my portion._

_~Book of Taliesin, Prieddu Annwn, last stanza (translation copied from maryjones dot us, I claim no ownership)_

* * *

"This is a bit creepy," Gwaine commented with an edge of apprehension in his voice. "I can't even see my hands this bloody fog is so thick."

"About like your skull then? You should be used to it," Arthur responded jokingly, although his own nervousness was apparent the further they traveled into the white oppressive gloom.

"Hey, there's something in the water," Bedivere said quietly, as if afraid his voice might carry through the blanket of white surrounding them.

Merlin lowered his staff and stepped down off the prow. The boat stopped dead like it was caught in the mud.

Those closest to the one-handed knight glanced over the side into the murky waters beneath them. At first they didn't see anything, then the leaves of the underwater plants shifted and they caught sight of a gleam, like armor under the water.

"It's a person and he's moving," Elyan said suddenly.

"That's one of our cloaks!" Percival gasped.

"Haul him out!" The king ordered.

Merlin tried to protest, "Arthur, no, I don't think it's a good idea!" But his voice fell on deaf ears as the cacophony of the knights scrambling to pull the man from the water drowned out his voice. He was unable to move closer to the sudden flurry due to the narrowness of the boat.

Soon the men succeeded in hauling up the armored figure. At first he appeared dead but then he began coughing and thrashing, trying to clear the water from his lungs. The boat rocked and almost spilled Merlin out, he cursed silently.

"It's Leon," Percival's deep voice cut through the commotion.

Arthur pushed back the others to embrace his friend, a smile of pride on his face and tears of joy moistening his eyes.

Leon finally began to get his bearings and looked around the boat, greeting his old friends and meeting the new additions. Only Merlin noticed the slight hesitancy with which Leon said hello to Bedivere. He glanced between Arthur and Leon, a bad feeling creeping into his gut. They could certainly use the former knight commander's help, but what this meant for Leon, whose body Merlin assumed was still lying in the temple, he could only guess.

Turning back towards the front, Merlin raised the staff once more and called upon the power to move the vessel forward. He could sense deep down that Leon's appearance only meant the end was sweeping down on them quicker than he could imagine.

(*~*~*~*)

It seemed like hours passed as they transversed their way through the fog. Merlin's arm was beginning to tremble under the strain of holding the staff. He attempted to just use his hand while resting the staff on the railing of the boat, but his magic refused to come to him naturally. The warlock could feel his energy starting to wane with the exhaustion. The other men, after greeting Leon and finding out that he had no memory of anything after the battle, had fallen into an uneasy silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Merlin was thankful for the lack of interruption, but it also did little to help pass the time.

Forcing down the fatigue, he took a breath and finally broke the silence, "Gwaine, I will probably regret this, but one of your shanties might do well right now at keeping me alert."

Gwaine blinked as if startled from a dream. He nodded, although Merlin couldn't see it from his vantage and after a few moments decided on a song. "Look at the flowers, all bloody well wilted, isn't it grand boys, to be bloody well dead..."

Aside from Merlin, who heard this song before, the rest of the men turned to Gwaine as if he had lost his mind. The warlock shook his head at the slower and more somber tone the knight was singing this particular dity.

Bran shook his head with a chuckle, "That certainly lends to the statement of pushing up daisies."

"Let's not have a sniffle, let's have a bloody good cry, and always remember the longer you live, the sooner you bloody well die..."*

The change in sound from the dull lapping of the water against the sides of the otherwise silent craft did well to break the entire party out of the stupor that had claimed their minds. Arthur carefully moved around the others to sit directly behind Merlin so they could speak.

"Is it my imagination or is there no sense of it getting lighter or darker?"

"No, I doubt there is any true day or night in a place like this," Merlin replied, thankful for the conversation to distract him slightly from the din.

"Do we even know we're going the right way? Or which way anything is? How much time has even passed?" Understandably Arthur was feeling the strain from the lack of doing anything accompanied by the repressive nature of the mist. "If I had known I was going to be this bored in hell, I would have brought a book."

"Well, Sire, I don't think it would have done much good, I'm a bit too preoccupied to read you a bedtime story right now," He smirked when he heard the kings groan. Before Arthur could respond Merlin straightened his back and squinted his eyes, "I think I see something ahead."

Gwaine stopped singing and glanced around. The sounds of the men in the boat were once more being muffled by the mist.

The king strained to see beyond the fog, "I think you're hallucinating."

"Alright, maybe 'see' isn't the right word, but the wind has shifted and I can feel something out there."

"What wind? We haven't had any wind since we arrived."

"Exactly, and now we do," Merlin stated as if it was obvious.

Arthur rolled his eyes. Bran sat up straighter from just behind Arthur. He wet his finger and held it above his head, "He's right. There's a breeze."

All of the knights stood slowly, one at a time, each beginning to feel the changes around them. Anticipation built and the soft sliding of swords against scabbards as the blades were drawn cut through the encompassing fog.

At once the mist began to dissipate and they could see a shadowed outline in the distance, growing taller, deeper, and darker as the vessel approached. Merlin took advantage of the nervous energy and willed the craft just a bit faster towards it.

The air cleared with a sudden gust that appeared to come from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. A haunting wind bore down on them; its howling assaulted their ears and forced the knights to shield their eyes. The bow scraped against a rocky shore of sharp black stones as it finally came to a halt jarring the men. Above them all loomed a tower, crooked and bent, the top hidden in low-hanging dark clouds that lent to the ominous nature of the scene.

Merlin felt a hard chill come over him as he looked up and realized the clouds seemed to be alive. Then he noticed it wasn't clouds at all, it was the Doracha swimming and writhing in the air above them like hounds in a kennel pacing anxiously as they awaited the hunt.

* * *

_*Isn't it Grand (I think I've used this song before, but it fit so well for this part, I had to revive it. My fav version is done by a now defunct group called the Corsairs)_


	4. Chapter 4- Revelations

**_AN: Think I gave a few of you chills with that last chapter (which is what I was going for hehe), and surprised you with the appearance of Leon. Hmmm wonder what it will mean for it all? *cue eerie music*_**

**_so anyway, I decided to switch back to Morgana for a bit of a breather from it. Although not sure if this chapter is much lighter...I don't think any of the upcoming chapters will be for a while. :-S'_**

**_Thanks again for the reviews! And special Thanks to IcarusLSU for beta-reading to help the flow._**

**_ Nance: Samhain came and went way back in Camelot. It's closer to Beltane (May Day) at this part of the story. I think I stretched my own timeline somewhere, but not enough to make a huge difference._**

* * *

"It's only a few hours ride to the port, you should be fine," Morgana said giving her new friend a hug. The news that Maelgwn's army had been spotted sent the entire keep into a sudden flurry of activity as the final preparations were made. There were already signs of scouts and runners taking information to the dragon king, but the main vanguard was expected to arrive the next day.

Clarissant was apprehensive about leaving the safety of the walls, but she knew that young Galahad's well-being needed to be her number one priority. Gwen was riding along for the company, although she and Arthur's new manservant Gilli planned on returning that evening. Clarissant returned Morgana's embrace, "I know and we'll be ready to set sail if need be."

They bid each other farewell and set off. Morgana watched them ride away and then turned back to the hall where the battle plans were being finalized. Aithusa had stayed next to her mother for a bit before rushing off to one of the catwalks along the outer wall where she could still see them for a while until the road turned around the edge of the lake. As the small group headed down the hill into the lowlands they passed an old man in monk's robes on a burrow slowly climbing up towards the busy keep.

He arrived at the gates and one of the guards stepped forward to help the old man off of his mount. He asked simply to speak to the person in charge, but offered no other information about himself or his journey. He was offered a seat in the shade near the stables and some water while he waited.

Morgana was feeling pulled in so many directions. She was reluctant to leave the planning meeting when she was informed of the old monk's arrival. She had agreed to Arthur and Merlin's suggestion that she be left in charge, she was grateful for the opportunity to prove the king's confidence in her was not misplaced and that she was not the dark spirit of their memories.. Grateful and perhaps a little cocky that she could handle it. As more people came in and the keep became more crowded she began feeling the weight of her position as regent. The news she received just as she had woken sent a sense of panic through her, more so because as much as she tried, she could feel nothing from Merlin.

In her dream, although they were being pulled apart, she could feel his love and the promises in his eyes of returning were not lost. Then he was gone. Completely. Even Aithusa seemed to feel the rift. The girl had been in a subdued mood all morning, not once smiling. Even when young Galahad kissed her on the cheek and tried to taunt her with the nickname that was quickly catching on throughout the keep. Her eyes seemed to follow everything that was happening, but she had barely spoken a word to anyone.

It was nearing midday when the battle council finalized their plans and Morgana sent for the old man to be brought to her room to speak while she took her lunch.

He was much older than she could have imagined as he hobbled into her room shortly after. If she realized he was truly this ancient she might have been more willing to meet him on the lower level. He made no complaint about the stairs as she offered him a seat at her table. George brought some watered wine and a plate for him to share in the meal.

"What can I do you for you, Father..."

"Gildas," The old man replied. "It has been many years since I set foot in this keep. I believe Ambrosius had recently defeated Vortigern. It appears that this place has a knack for bringing the battles to it."

Morgana smiled politely and let the old man continue to ramble.

"I have a tale to tell you, although I do not claim it to be of any help in understanding the mind of your opponent it may..."

"Tell me he's even more insane that I could ever imagine?"

The old man chuckled breathily, "That my dear girl, is an understatement. I fear I am the reason he calls himself the Dragon King."

Morgana's eyes widened at the admission, "Oh?"

"But believe me, when I spoke those words, back before I became a pious man, it was meant to be an insult, comparing him to the Pendragon who took the throne of Camelot near the same time."

"Which one was that?" Morgana asked stiffly.

"Uther I believe."

She felt herself release the breath she was holding but then confusion crossed her features, "But Maelgwn isn't that old, is he?"

"He is older than he looks, that much is certain. He has taken two wives, and killed them both I'm sad to say," He spoke about it as if he were speaking of the weather and nibbled on a small bite of cheese. "The first because she lost her wedding ring while bathing. Then after her head was on a pike because he thought she had given it to her lover, he sat down to a supper of fish. I was with him at that time, a simple scholar recording history. When he cut into his fish, low and behold there was the ring, eaten by the creature caught in the river his now late wife had bathed." He slapped his knee and smiled as if it were a joke.

Morgana supposed for someone his age, perhaps it was by now. She swallowed uneasily, "What did he do?"

"He laughed and sat the ring aside, then continued eating as if it were no big thing. Rumor had come to me from my former apprentice, George... no, Godfrey... no that's not right. What was his name..."

Trying to come up with other names that held a similar sound, Morgana suggested, "Geoffrey?"

"Yes! That was it, Geoffrey, he was a good lad, from the Monmouth area I believe. He had gone to Camelot after I released him from his apprenticeship to secure funding so that he may study in Londinium or perhaps even Rome.

"But I digress, he sent me word that he was suspicious that King Uther, taking the name Pendragon from the comet that streaked across the sky earlier that year had played a part in the death of King Ambrosius. I sent word back to him that kings will rise and fall as they may, our job was to record the history. And he would do well to mind his letters if he wished for this new king to finance his schooling. I never heard anything after that." He seemed to drift off into his own thoughts.

"But how did it come about that you called Maelgwn a dragon?" She shifted in her seat, her mind creating parallels between Uther and Maelgwn she didn't realize were there before, including Camelot's own scholar.

"Oh that, yes of course. After he secured his throne, by a very intriguing ruse when he challenged the other local kings, because without High King Ambrosius each felt they had the right to rule, to sit at the shore in their thrones as the tides came in..."

Morgana sighed silently and listened, unsure how to get away from the rambling and story telling of the old man as he told her different stories he remembered about Maelgwn. Finally he seemed to come back to the point after a few more redirects from Morgana.

"It was as if the book of Revelations has come upon us, as I saw it back then and even now, May The Lord Guide Us. I spoke of how the dragon would give power to the beast and bring about the end of days...well he decided that he must be the dragon, because he felt Uther certainly was not. He did not realize that it was not a good thing to be, although he did contribute greatly to promoting God's work after that," He gave another one of his breathy chuckles.

Having very little knowledge of the new religion which Gildas spoke, Morgana chose to remain quiet. She realized that perhaps it might be wise to find this old monk a place to stay... maybe in the village, or in another kingdom, before he realized there truly was a dragon in this keep.

She almost laughed in relief when George suddenly appeared at her door. Never had she been so happy to see the servant in all her life. "My Lady, we may have a situation," he said softly.

"Of course!" She said, perhaps a bit more excitedly than she should have and quickly caught herself, "If you will excuse me Father Gildas, I must attend to matters."

"Of course child, of course. Go with God."

She nodded her thanks and quickly followed George. Just outside of the room she threw her arms around George's neck, "Thank you, for lack of a better term, you are a godsend!" She pulled back immediately, realizing what she had done.

The servant looked completely embarrassed by the lack of protocol, "You are quite... welcome?" He cleared his throat and stepped back, straightening his jacket, "Your presence is needed in the courtyard, My Lady."

"Thank you," She started for the stairs then stopped, "Uh, George, see if you can find a place for Father Gildas. Preferably not here."

"Where shall I send him?" George asked, still unfamiliar with the region.

"I don't care... just anywhere but here," The last thing she needed was a priest of the new faith proclaiming armageddon was upon them if he happened to see a real dragon... or meet her husband.

(*~*~*~*)

She made her way to the courtyard and was quickly briefed on the situation. Some of Maelgwn's men were already closer than they expected. The main bridge between the keep and the villages to the south west, including the port had been burned. There was no sign of the Queen's party. Morgana quickly ordered a some men to head around the longer way through the forest towards the coast in hopes that Gwen and the others at least made it there safely. She feared what Maelgwn might do if he were to get his hands on them, especially after hearing the old monk's stories.

* * *

**_A couple of historic notes: Gildas was a real scholar and was the one to give Maelgwn his nickname - based on the biblical passages in Revelations 13 about the coming of the beast. I did dramatize the story and twist a bit to get it to fit into my timeline and world, but there are historic legends in this chapter as well. Including the part about Maelgwn's first wife, the wedding ring and the fish. He was a real loon and researching him has been quite the interesting read. So it's not twisted as much as you might think._**

**_ Please Review! _**


	5. Chapter 5 -Going in Circles

**_Woot! didn't have to go into work at 8 am this morning like I thought so here's another chapter!_**

**_Thank you again for the reviews! There won't be any more Morgana for a few chapters; however I did decide to write some Fluff for all you Mergana fans (and because I was in a romantic mood and feeling serious heartache after watching Doctor Who last night – I swear I was gonna cry when he said… and then she said… and then he… and… well spoilers! *sniffle*). _**

**_Anyhoo- You can find it in my profile titled "A Month in Snowdon" stories there will mostly just be fluff/missing scenes of Merlin as he was helping Morgana to acclimate back to the real world following Two Sides of the Coin and before Knave of Hearts. Hope you enjoy them :) _**

**_Nance: LOL given a choice I think Farquaad would be decidedly more predictable than Maelgwn, just researching him creeps me out._**

* * *

_I shall not deserve much from the ruler of literature._

_Beyond Caer Wydyr they saw not the prowess of Arthur._

_Three score Canhwr stood on the wall,_

_Difficult was a conversation with its sentinel._

_Thrice enough to fill Prydwen there went with Arthur,_

_Except seven, none returned from Caer Golud._

_(Book of Taliesin, Prieddu Annwn, 4th stanza - FYI: Canhwr = 100 men, so that means there are 6000 men on the wall)_

(*~*~*~*)

Merlin paused to sit on a boulder just up from the shoreline. His entire body was aching from the exertion of pulling the magic through the staff. Every part of his arm from shoulder to fingertips quivered from the muscle fatigue.

Arthur eyed him warily, "Will you be alright?"

The warlock nodded, "Yeah, just trying to get accustomed to a different way of doing things."

The king looked even more concerned with how easily Merlin seemed to brush it off, but he knew it wouldn't do any good if he argued. Instead he changed the subject, "What do you think we'll find in there?"

The warlock looked up towards the tower. The skewed angles of the walls, the entire foreignness of its design, stairs that sometimes appeared on the outside and the dark stone, devoid of any sign of real decay, yet seemed on the verge of collapse at the same time. The land in between the shore and the tower consisted of more of the dark rocks and it was difficult to gauge the distance they would have to cross.

The king patted Merlin's shoulder, silently letting his friend know that he had all the time he needed to recover, before moving off towards the rest of the group who were currently setting up a makeshift camp. The whole group felt unnerved by the swarming spirits in the sky, but Merlin's tension was directed more towards the appearance of Leon.

As if sensing the warlock's gaze, the knight looked up. When he saw Merlin was sitting alone he made his way over to him. "Arthur and the others explained where we are and why we're here."

Merlin made a sound of acknowledgement.

Leon looked back at the others, "Gwaine said it's been almost a year since it all happened."

"The Spring Equinox just passed before we reached my keep."

The knight chuckled, "You mean that run down pile of rocks?"

Merlin's lips twitched up in a small grin, "Yes, but it's being rebuilt."

"The other have had so much more time getting used to the idea of you not being a servant it seems," He mentioned casually, trying to garner more of a response from the man.

"A lot has happened."

The short answers were beginning to annoy Leon and he huffed in his agitation.

"If you have a real question Leon just ask. If you want to know do I think having you here is a bad sign, then yes. What does it mean? I don't have a clue. Are you dead? I wish I knew. The only thing I can guess is you were brought here at this time to be with us for a reason, what that is I haven't the foggiest idea." Merlin looked back out at the water and the wall of mist, "Perhaps that was a bad choice of words."

Despite himself, Leon chuckled. The rambling, although serious in nature was much more comforting than the quiet answers Merlin had been giving up until that point.

"There is one thing I do know, Cai is gonna kill me if you're dead," Merlin allowed himself a smirk at the horror in Leon's eyes. The warlock stood up, feeling a bit more refreshed after getting his concerns out. He brushed passed the knight and then paused, "Seriously though, I don't know why the fates thought to bring you to us. I am thankful however that we will have your sword and objectivity with us as we walk through hell. You have been greatly missed, my friend."

Leon stood alone collecting his thoughts and wondering at Merlin's implications. Before this Merlin, although just a few years younger had always seemed a boy, now the way he held himself, his mannerisms, it all pointed to a maturity that was previously absent.

He didn't know why he was here. He could remember the last day of his life clearly. Arthur was dying in front of him, then being instructed to lie down next to the king as the dragon and the priestesses performed their magic. It was only the years of training his will to withstand the rigorous needs of a battle hardened warrior that kept him from bolting, even though every ounce of his being wanted to run screaming in fear of the magic.

When he came around in the boat with Arthur and the others, his first thought was that of relief, they had done it! Then as Arthur began explaining things he realized that his duties as the King's lifeline were still in limbo. He remembered Bedivere from years prior, though the man had aged a good deal in that time, a small flicker of secretive hope flared as he looked at the rest of the men in the craft, but was soon dashed as he realized Bedivere's brother was not among them.

The rest, save Bran, were the men he'd been fighting alongside for years. Bran was an interesting sort, as Leon made to shake his hand; he was baffled by the awful greenish tint to the man's skin. No one bothered to fill him in on why that was, or how he and Bedivere had come to be with the group. He tried to ask, but the somber mood, enhanced by the encompassing fog left them all subdued and short tempered.

Once they were ashore, after what felt like either minutes or days - he couldn't quite tell, the mood picked up a bit. Merlin's comment left him stunned, to say the least. Leon glanced over at the camp then his eyes moved to the tower in the distance and he wondered if this was simply a nightmare brought on by the magic.

(*~*~*~*~*)

"You know the thing I don't like about this place," Gwaine commented as they trudged along.

After a few hours of rest, or what they guessed were a few hours, the knights moved out in formation towards the dark tower. None of them knew how long they had walked, but the tower never appeared to get any closer.

"What's that Gwaine?" Elyan asked.

"It's boring as hell."

The others all groaned and chuckled. Merlin responded, "Well, seeing how this is hell, I wonder why that is."

"No seriously when you think of hell you think of unending torment and all that, but this... this is downright dull. A man could go crazy here, if it wasn't for the fact we're still going towards that tower, I'd think we were walking in circles."

There was a chorus of agreements from the men.

"I remember when Gwen was sewing in circles this one time. She needed to get the thread to the center of this embroidered flower," The dark skinned knight started, "I asked her why she didn't just sew straight to the middle."

"And what did she say?" Arthur asked, curious about his wife's skills and what this had to do with their current trek.

"A lot of mumbo jumbo I didn't understand something about spirals looking better."

The king laughed, he could sympathize with his late brother-in-law; there were times Guinevere didn't make sense to him either.

Bran had stopped and was staring at the sky. Percival was the first to notice that he'd fallen behind and called to him, "Everything alright?"

The prince let out with a laugh, "We're going the wrong way."

"Why do you say that?" Arthur asked while looking at Merlin as if this was his fault. The warlock rolled his eyes.

"Well, what do you do with a cauldron?" Bran asked.

"Cook things in it," Bedivere responded.

"Put it over a fire?" Arthur suggested along the same lines offering a crooked smile.

"Wear it on your head if you're Haddy out to save the dragon damsel," Percival smiled.

"Put a certain prince's body in it to dye it?" Gwaine grinned. He shrugged at Leon and Elyan when he noticed their confused looks.

"Sir Gwaine, when this quest is said and done I will have my rematch against you," Bran commented never lowering his focus.

Merlin followed his gaze towards the Doracha still swarming above them. It took a few seconds to see what Bran saw. A triumphant grin lit up his face, "You stir it!"

"Exactly!"

The king and the others waited for an explanation. Merlin pointed up, "It's like what Elyan was saying about Gwen's embroidery how it goes around in a certain pattern..."

Arthur's lips twitched, obviously not understanding how these things could be related.

"Ok, you know how when you stir a cauldron of liquid it creates a whirlpool effect..." He trailed off when he saw Arthur's eyes glaze over in the way that signaled the king had stopped listening and was just waiting for Merlin to get to the point. The warlock sighed, "The Doracha, they're moving in a spiral toward the tower. We've been going the wrong way."

"Why didn't you just say so?" Arthur snarled out, secretly thankful, although he would never admit it. "Idiot."

They noticed quickly how they were finally gaining ground once they changed directions. Although it seemed as if the face of the tower never changed as they made their way around it, the dark ruins were certainly getting larger. It took no time at all to reach the main portcullis. The imposing gate was at least thirty feet tall and appeared impenetrable.

Arthur stared up at it and blew into his cheeks before turning to the others, "Any ideas Merlin? You're supposed to be the brains of this operation."

He shook his head, he tried reaching out towards the gate with his magic, but he could sense nothing from it. "Magically I can't even touch it. So I'd have to say, off the top of my head, I got nothing."

Gwaine snickered, "What about off the top of Bran's?"

"Sir Gwaine," Arthur warned. He rarely used titles unless he was in the courts or getting irritated and the rogue prince was certainly the latter.

Bedivere snorted, "Let him joke, we're all bored and tired, Sire. I mean really, what's the worst that could happen?"

Suddenly the ground began to tremble and armored footsteps of men marching in cadence filled the air. Behind the gate in the courtyard filled thousands of Roman soldiers. The came to a noisy halt facing the gate, weapons at the ready.

"Hello, son," Arthur looked up to the parapet above the gate and felt panic rise within him. Uther stood overlooking them in all his grandeur.

Arthur swallowed down his fear, "Father."

Meanwhile everyone else was glaring at Bedivere.


	6. Chapter 6- Spark

**_*raises eyebrow at Nance* LOL are you ok after that? I had fun writing that circular conversation._**

**_Thank you guys and gals as always for reading, reviewing, the favs, and alerts! Again special thanks to IcarusLSU for being a sounding board._**

**_Outtake for the end of the last chapter: Meanwhile everyone else was glaring at Bedivere. Elyan rolled his eyes and muttered, "F-ing noob." _**

**_(It was either that or they run away like the monty python guys)_**

**_Ok then *coughs* - I was going to have another one with the guys, but their next appearance will actually be a rather long scene so here's a bit for what's happening elsewhere!_**

**_She's convinced she could hold back a glacier  
But she couldn't keep Baby alive  
Doubting if there's a woman in there somewhere -Tori Amos "Spark"_**

* * *

_Anjou_

Morgause looked at her reflection in the blade of the dagger. The face was rather on the square side with a high forehead, the nose shifted slightly to the left, and the lips to the right. Even the shape and placement of the eyes seemed slightly off. The face was very much that of a peasant and quite unlike the queenly features of Morgana that her spirit had grown to enjoy over the years. She wondered for a moment when she had become so vain.

A door opened at the front of the house and Morgause's attention was drawn back to the present. She pulled the cloak tighter around her as she hid in the shadows under the stairwell.

"Bricius, you have been so kind. I can't thank you enough for bringing the water pails in for me," She giggled with a sound that was full of life.

Morgause felt a sickening twinge in her stomach at the flirtatious way Lisanor acted.

"It's my pleasure," the druid set the buckets down near the kitchen hearth. His eyes darted around the room nervously. "May I ask you something, My Lady?"

"Please there is no need to be so formal; I'm actually quite unused to it living here with my brothers."

"Very well, I wanted to find out from you more about the temple. The energy there is so peaceful," He hurriedly said.

She looked at him curiously, her nose crinkling slightly, "It is. My family has lived on this land for many generations. I was told it is a twice blessed shrine and it sits atop something called a ley point, whatever that means."

"Ah, so it is that which protects the knight," He nodded in understanding.

"Well," Lisanor sat at the table, a basket of spring greens next to her to sort, "I think it only is supposed to strengthen whatever it is that holds him. I'm rather uneducated as to how it all works. My brother Cai has a better grasp of it all, but he was trained by our mother before she passed."

Bricius raised an eyebrow, "He was trained in magic?"

She nodded, "A bit. I guess my mother told him at one time, I had the gift, but I never chose to study, especially after living in Camelot from the time I was five. Then once we moved back here, there were other things I had to take care of. It all seemed like an unnecessary risk to take."

The druid felt a shiver course through him. He could feel Morgause's gleeful stare, full of malicious intent resting on the lady of the house.

(*~*~*~*)

"She is the one I need," Morgause's voice crooned as she approached Bricius later that day.

He stiffened and looked away. He wanted desperately to dissuade the witch from her current line of thinking, but he feared her. Even in her apparent weakened state, the woman was a formidable presence.

"Take this," Morgause handed the druid a small bag of ground herbs. "You must cook dinner this evening for your druid and Catha companions, make certain you add this to the pot."

Bricius looked up suddenly, "No, I will not poison them, they have done nothing to you!"

"They have done nothing for me either," She spat vehemently. In sudden shift of mood, her voice changed, becoming lighter and sweeter as she tried to placate his fears, "It will only make them sleep so that I can work in peace tonight and by the time morning comes, I will have what I want." And what she wanted was a body that would not only serve her physical needs, but also have the spark of magic she could build on and mold to serve her quest for vengeance.

The druid looked at her, distrust evident in his stance, so she took the time to remind him once more of the way the king of Camelot took Mordred's life.

The initial control of bringing her sister back as a shade, not only to have a link into the heart of Camelot, but to simply not be alone any longer, was a glorious conquest in her mind. As she lay dying she knew that the only way to keep that control was to sacrifice her own body. The fact it tore the veil was a blissfully wonderful side effect. Her only regret was having Mordred nearby when it happened, but at the time she was confident she would be able to take over Morgana's shade fully and finally have the chance to be a mother to him. For too long the boy was lost to her. Only during her recent brush with mortality did mother and son find a chance to reunite. She would not abandon him again.

While she inhabited Morgana's form, it was a vicious fight to maintain dominance, which she maintained the upper hand for quite some time. The appearance of the dragon brought forward her sister's emotional insecurities, despite Morgause's efforts to squash them. Neither Morgana nor Morgause could maintain control for long after that. The walls within their shared mind were bleeding into one another. When her own son imprisoned her in the hole for nearly two years, not understanding what she had done, it only made their joined spirits a puppet for the angry child; a boy who learned his rage from his mostly absent mother.

The release from their common imprisonment during the battle was sent by the Goddess, of this Morgause was certain. As was the subsequent gift of the lowly druid girl with a weak mind that was easily erased. The only thing lacking was the spark of magic. Despite being a druid Sefa was as mundane as they came; leaving Morgause to rely on items such as the dragon stone to draw out the power of her own magic that was just beyond her reach. After the powerful stone was shattered, Morgause used nearly every last ounce of her energy to escape to a cave she once used for her scrying.

Unfortunately during her absence from the cave, the spells of protection dissipated. The crystal once taken from the Crystal Cave lay shattered on the floor. She found the largest piece and began using it as her focus. Though it was nowhere near the strength the dragon stone, or even the larger crystalline structure it was take from, it held enough for her to heal and begin working her spells again, albeit in a crude and modified form. The piece now hung in a pouch around her neck as an anchor to the magic that was almost out of reach.

Morgause waited until Bricius had gone before slipping back into the house.

She wandered through the shadows until she reached Lisanor's room. The witch could hear the other woman humming softly to herself behind the closed door while the sound of clacking and whirring could be heard from a spinning wheel in use. Morgause pushed up the door softly and started into the room. Lisanor was facing out the open window to the forest beyond as she twisted the wool and fed it onto the spindle.

For a moment Morgause paused and took in the serene nature of the scene. A forgotten longing stirred inside her for the tranquility of such a life, but she quickly banished it. Coming up behind Lisanor, she paused when the spinning suddenly stopped.

Lisanor sat her wool aside and turned to reach for her shawl on the corner of the bed. She startled at the unknown woman who seemed to appear in her room. Gasping in fright as a shiver crept down her spine. Her eyes were wide and her voice trembled, "Who are you? Can I help you?"

"Why yes dear, I do believe you can help me," Morgause replied coolly, her voice dripping with malevolence.

* * *

_***GASP* reviews rants critiques welcome and appreciated as always!**_


	7. Chapter 7- Chains

**_Sorry for the delay of this chapter. It's been a long week that started out with me almost hitting a 2 year old out wandering alone in the middle of the road. Still a bit shaken about that, but got her back to her family... and well, called DHS after that because of the lack of ... well really any emotion... long story. Anyway, hopefully my muses will get back on track. Sorry if this chapter isn't up to standards, not entirely happy with it but *shrugs* long week as I said. Also- Someone hijacked my muses. So for that he didn't get to have a sneak peak at this chapter. :P _**

* * *

_I WILL praise the sovereign, supreme king of the land,  
Who hath extended his dominion over the shore of the world.  
Complete was the prison of Gweir* in Caer Sidi,  
Through the spite of Pwyll and Pryderi.  
No one before him went into it.  
The heavy blue chain held the faithful youth,  
And before the spoils of Annwn woefully he sings,  
And till doom shall continue a bard of prayer.  
Thrice enough to fill Prydwen, we went into it;  
Except seven, none returned from Caer Sidi._

~_Book of Taliesin, first stanza Preiddeu Annwn _

_*gweir is suspected to either mean hostage, or be the name of one of the "Three Exalted Prisoners of Britian" (once again translation copied from maryjones dot us, not mine- just used for setting the mood)_

(*~*~*~*)

"Come my son; join me in a drink. We have many things to discuss."

"The last time we spoke you did nothing but degrade me, why would I agree to sit down with you now?"

A blond woman appeared at Uther's side and smiled down at Arthur from atop the gate, "Because my son, after that day your father sought me out and has since found peace." A wooden door appeared beside the gate. "Come join us, I have long wished to see you again."

Arthur's eyes were wide and his breathing shallow as he stared up at his mother. A strange sense of calm came over him, "Of course, I would like to see you as well."

There was a tone of enchanted happiness in his voice that made Merlin shiver, "Arthur, this is a bad idea."

"Shut up Merlin, and learn your place," Arthur spat out uncharacteristically as he physically shoved Merlin aside and made for the door.

Merlin stumbled and nearly fell on his back. Bran managed to catch him and push him back to standing. They all watched, stunned as Arthur went through the door. The other knights rushed to try and stop him. Only Leon managed to make his way inside just before the door slammed.

Leon spun in the near darkness and was faced with a blank wall where the portal had been. Looking around for something to aide him, he saw his king walking away without even a backwards glance. "Arthur!" He called out, but the footsteps were growing softer as the king moved away. Without a thought to himself, the loyal knight sped after the other man, hoping to catch him before it was too late.

(*~*~*~*~*)

Gwaine pounded his fist against the door. Bran tried his axe, while Percival and the others used their swords. Merlin attempted his spells, but nothing seemed to work against the portal as it faded back into being just another piece of the wall.

Uther cackled at them from his vantage point, "This is what I should have done long ago to you peasants who have tainted my son with your common blood." He turned and disappeared from the balcony with a laugh.

Gwaine huffed, "Think I should have told the old goat that I'm actually related to a king?"

"Yes and then tell him it was Lot and watch him do something even worse," Merlin replied.

Suddenly there was a loud clank and the sound of chains rattling against turning gears. The six men stepped away from the wall as the gate was being opened. The hordes of Roman soldiers behind it ready to rush at them.

Gwaine chuckled sourly and cursed, "Guess it's time to prove that us low-life's can fight." He spun his sword in his hand, lowered his stance, and narrowed his eyes as he prepared for battle.

The other men did the same, collectively holding their breath as the portcullis rose. "Stick to the side of the gate, we may not gain ground but at least they have to fight us in turn," Bran suggested taking up the point position.

The men fell into a semi-circle with their backs to the wall and prepared for the worst, although they knew instinctively they didn't have the manpower to stop the Romans from overtaking them, it was the best they could do.

As battle was joined the knights swung their weapons, though the hits seemed to do little damage. Merlin used his magic in an attempt to blast back the soldiers. The Roman legions faltered a step, but nothing more.

Merlin pulled his energy through the staff and cast a spell to create flames along the edges of the sharpened weapons that the knights held. He was actually surprised when it worked, as the last time he encountered the Doracha his magic felt as if it were being muffled under the weight of the undead creatures. Here in their realm however, things worked a bit differently. With the aid of the staff it allowed him to draw not only his power, but that of Anwnn as well. It was a darker magic, like the necromancy Morgause used during the years she attempted to take over Camelot, either on her own or within Morgana's body; not the life giving magic Merlin typically drew from.

As the knights swung their weapons at the creatures a few would retreat. Merlin would send of blasts of lightning and fire from his staff. Each one marking a hit, but for every spirit that they drove back there seemed to be two or three more that took its place. They were holding the Doracha off, but fatigue was beginning to set in.

He cast a shield around them and still the soldiers came, pressing through it like thick honey a little slower, but not stopping. Summoning a fireball, he sent it over the knights into the legion a bit away from them all.

The blast had more effect than anything else thus far and the oncoming Romans shied away from the heat and the light. Merlin glanced around and noticed that the ranks of soldiers were increasing. Inside the courtyard the Doracha from the sky were coming down and transforming.

"When I tell you to, get down and close your eyes!" Merlin yelled at the other men as he prepared to do something drastic. He put his back to the wall and planted the staff at his feet, hoping his idea would work. Closing his eyes for a moment he centered himself and allowed the power to build. Foreign and so cold it felt like it burned inside his soul, the power of death welling up inside him to try and defeat the dead beings. He reached out and touched the minds of the knights with the soft command, 'Down, now,' while his voice roared out, "_Brynewielm!_"

The staff glowed with a blinding light, he felt the heat radiating under his hands, and an explosive wave of fire erupted from him. It cascaded over the heads of the men; catching the evil spirits full on, evaporating all the ones on the ground surrounding them.

Merlin felt his vision cloud over for a moment before strong hands gripped his arms and hauled him up.

"Come on friend, no time to sleep," he heard Gwaine's voice vaguely through the haze of spent energy.

Merlin was finally able to pull his own feet underneath him and gaze around. The Romans were gone; consumed by the fire blast. Then he heard the screaming howls of the Doracha in the sky bearing down on them.

The men finally made it to a door inside the courtyard and piled through it before closing it tightly behind them. It was pitch black and smelled almost worse than the cave they found the giant in. Not a single one of them moved for fear of stepping in whatever created the stench. Merlin's eyes flashed gold momentarily causing the others to startle slightly before his staff began to glow with an eerie pale light.

"That was creepy," Elyan mentioned softly.

"That was awesome," Gwaine grinned like a kid.

Percival looked around, "We need to find Arthur."

Creating a larger radius of light around them the men began searching the room they were in. First thing they all saw was the source of the stench. The giant, Dyrnwch, was lying dead in a pool of his own entrails and bodily fluids.

More than one of them felt a wave of nausea at the sight. Attempting to avoid the massive rotting corpse they kept their breathing shallow as they searched the room. Merlin used the same light spell and enchanted a few of the weapons as they split up into groups of two and began cursory exploration of some of the side passages.

Percival and Elyan headed off to the immediate left, while Bran and Bedivere took the right hand hallways, leaving Merlin and Gwaine to explore what was ahead of them around the giant. Merlin sighed as he and the knight moved cautiously around the humongous body.

"What?" Gwaine asked, his eyes searching the room, "I thought you'd be glad to see this thing dead already?"

"Mmm, I would be if there weren't a few minor problems with it," He said cautiously.

"Those would be?"

"One- when we came in here, the writing on the tablet. There were six of us, plus the giant that entered, so seven need to return."

"Well let's take Elyan or Leon then," the rogue responded as if that solved everything.

"But we can't. Elyan died months ago, he wouldn't have a body for his soul to return to and Leon...I don't know if he's really here."

Gwaine sighed as he stepped carefully over another pool of blood, "Ok then, other than the fact we're screwed for getting out of here what else?"

"Two- where is the cauldron? Unless it's underneath him, which might be a possibility," he admitted looking at the large corpse, "someone, possibly that hell version of Uther, took it."

"There was another version of Uther?" He asked pretentiously. "I get the feeling there is at least one more reason that worries you."

"Yes..." Merlin swallowed down his fear and spoke quietly, "What the hell is in here that could kill a giant?"

Gwaine turned, his hazel brown eyes met Merlin's blue ones that appeared almost black in the darkened room and cursed silently. The warlock actually smiled a bit and shrugged apologetically.

As they neared the giant's head they caught sight of something on the other side. At first neither was certain of what they were seeing, but as they approached they could see it was the body of a man. His face was concealed under a hood; he was otherwise bare except for a filthy loincloth. The man' skin was coated in filth and wounds seeping with infection. What little they could make out, he appeared to have suffered from starvation as he hung along the wall, his arms held upwards in a crucifixion pose with bluish colored chains. Merlin could feel the magic humming in their links.

"Think he's alive?"

Merlin shook his head, "I don't know. Even if he was, I'm not sure it would make any difference in this place."

"That's right Merlin, it doesn't make one lick of difference," A smooth voice said from the shadows behind him.

"Who said that?" Merlin challenged, holding his staff higher as he spun around.

Gwaine paused and looked at his friend with confusion, "Who said what?"

Merlin ignored him and began moving off towards a dark corner.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading! Please Review!_**


	8. Chapter 8 - Choices

_**Ok here's a chapter with a few things you guys have all been patiently waiting for! Lots of Whumping, angst, and of course some sappy bromance in this chapter.**_

_**A few of you have had some hints of what (or who) was coming. (DOWN LINDSEY! - now wipe that drool off your computer.) Months ago I said No, I wasn't going to bring someone back. However as things progressed I finally found a way that made sense in my twisted mind. So here ya go!**_

_**Enjoy and don't forget to leave a review if you would be so kind! which I know many of you are and you give me amazing encouragement to continue this, which is a feeling beyond what my words can express. So as thanks here's a 4k+ chapter for ya!**_

* * *

"Nothing you do will ever make a difference. You think it does, you think you have won by driving out the wickedness, but I want you to know, to see firsthand that the darkness wasn't just my sister."

"Morgana?" Merlin whispered in disbelief.

"Oh my poor husband," she crooned as the woman in dark lace and unkempt hair stepped into the light of his staff. "I am dead because of you. The army came and you did not come back to save me. You left me once again to face the vileness of the world alone. I gave into the dark powers to try and save us. We're all dead Merlin. All because of you. What difference will it make if you find the stupid cauldron? It's so sad that you will be bringing Arthur back to a world where not even his precious little common wife survived."

"He could have been our destiny, the savior of us all, but he was our doom Morgana," Another feminine voice spoke from the shadows. Dark hair and a red dress floated around the woman in an ethereal manner. Her piercing blue eyes held the depths of many secrets. "He was the doom of magic and of Camelot."

"No, Arthur knows of my magic and accepted it. He accepted me fully and not just for my magic," Merlin tried to argue. "You are not Morgana. My Morgana would never speak so cruelly."

She sneered at him then turned to the sorceress, "Do you think Arthur wants to come back to a world where not even Guinevere lives? How long do you think it will take for his heart to harden because magic didn't save her? What will those nobles think? After all the others were put to death for suspected treason, perhaps they were right, and soon those that are left will see that. They will rise up against what few remain loyal to the kingdom and overthrow it," Morgana said as she advanced on him. The green shadow around her eyes highlighted the insanity behind her irises.

The two women laughed raucously as if forgetting he was there. Merlin felt his heart beating against the wall of his chest. He tried to respond but found his voice silenced. He reached out for Morgana but his hand passed through her and left him with a chilled feeling. His feet were rooted to the floor in fear at their words. The mere thought that his beautiful new wife was dead, his balance, his heart gone, sent his mind into a downward spin.

Morgana tossed her head back, brushing the ratted hair off her shoulder, "Of course, not a single bit of this matters anyway. He won't be able to make the potion."

"That is true and without the last ingredient…"

"The king is dead…"

"But so is the queen…"

"The boy won't stand a chance…"

"Did you know he killed me?" Nimueh asked with a giggle as if she were sharing gossip about a kiss.

Morgana's eyes were alight with mirth, "He killed me too!"

"I guess he is destined to be the true bringer of doom. I wonder if he even suspects the truth…" Both women's eyes turned towards him maliciously.

A third voice joined them from the darkness, this one more masculine, "I feel rather left out. He didn't kill me. That was Arthur's doing. I never knew why the great Emrys didn't just strike me down. It was within his power," The druid boy turned knight smirked as he entered the unnatural pool of light.

"Yes it would have been so easy," another voice hissed. Merlin took an unintentional step backwards as Edwin joined the group.

Mordred sighed melodramatically as he draped his arms across the shoulders of the two women. "How differently things could have turned out had he actually listened to the dragon's words."

"But he did listen to them… at least with me," Morgana smiled.

Soon Merlin found himself surrounded by more ghosts, their faces becoming clearer as each one stepped forward accusing him of his wrong doings. Every word bit into Merlin's soul. The essence of each syllable brought to light his failures and illuminated the blood on his hands.

"You would think that he would learn after all the deception, but he kept doing it again and again," Mordred laughed.

"And again and again," Nimueh chimed in.

"And then yet again…" Morgana's face was shadowed and pale as she said those words.

Merlin closed his eyes, tears falling freely as he slid down the wall and mourned.

(*~*~*~*)

Elyan came rushing out of the corridor that he and Percival had been exploring and ran straight into Bran.

The Prince of Corbenic grabbed the knight's shoulders to steady him, "Where are the others?"

The dark knight was breathing heavily, "Percival… he started seeing things. I don't know what, but I couldn't pull him out of it. Where's Bedivere?"

"He's the same. I left him down the path we were on fighting ghosts apparently. Have you seen Gwaine or Merlin?"

Elyan shook his head, "No. Why aren't we affected?"

Bran looked around, his eyes trying to search through the darkness, "Maybe because you were already here and I have spent the last couple of centuries with my own nightmares that nothing in this place could show me anything worse."

After a bit of searching they located Gwaine near the chained man. The other two looked up at him with unease. Their friend was sprawled out on the floor in what appeared to be a drunken stupor. Behind the hanging body they were able to see a door, the first either of them had noticed in this forsaken place.

"The path we took ended at a collapsed tunnel. We need to get Percival and Bedivere back out here where we can keep an eye on them until we find Merlin and get through there," Bran suggested indicating the doorway.

Dark brown eyes widened, Percival and Bedivere were the two largest men in their band, "And how do you suggest we do that? It's not like we can carry either one of them."

Bran shrugged, "Carefully."

The large blond knight was the easier of the two to move. Whatever he was experiencing made him childlike and actually rather easy to manipulate. They brought him over to a wall near Gwaine before steeling themselves to gather up Bedivere.

Elyan stopped for a moment and watched the hooded figure.

"What is it?" Bran asked.

"Don't know, I just… thought I saw him breathing for a second, but now he's not."

"We can worry about it later, let's go try and get Bedivere."

The one-handed man was screaming at them and swinging his sword and shield around. Through his rabid ranting they were able to make out bits about revenge on Arthur and Uther for his father, his sister, and his hand. Elyan finally managed to distract him enough that Bran was able to land a blow to the back of the knight's head. Between the two of them they were able to drag him out next to Percival.

"Three down," Bran mentioned between labored breaths.

"One to go," Elyan replied. "It's this last one that worries me the most."

The greenish knight laughed, "I know exactly what you mean."

Once again Elyan paused to study the emaciated body hanging by the blue chains. "There's something almost familiar about him," He stated softly to himself. Before he realized what he was doing, Elyan was moving closer and reaching up for the hood.

"Elyan?" Bran questioned suspiciously. He moved closer and held his axe at the ready.

Tugging gently the hood slipped off. The dark knight gasped when he saw the face. Lank black hair hung down in front of the man's closed eyes, but there was no mistaking who it was and Elyan gasped, "Lancelot!"

Bran allowed his axe to drop a smidgen as he moved up alongside. The man groaned and his head shifted to the other side.

"We have to get him down from there!" Elyan said frantically as he began searching for a way to loosen the chains.

Bran grabbed his shoulder, "We need to find Merlin first." The green knight glanced up at the chained man and tried pulling Elyan away.

Lancelot's eyes suddenly opened and stared out blankly.

Elyan broke free of Bran's grasp and moved back to the chains, "You go look for Merlin, I'm getting Lancelot down from this. He sacrificed himself by walking into the veil so Arthur could live and be with my sister. I will not leave him hanging here!"

Realizing that nothing he could do or say would deter the other man Bran rolled his eyes, "Fine, stand back and be ready to catch him." Elyan did as he was ordered and watched as the man's mighty axe swung against the chains.

(*~*~*~*)

There were too many ghosts, too many demons of his past, too many regrets and lost souls and they all vied for his attention. Merlin curled into a ball, his staff lying forgotten at his side and tears of sorrow ran down his cheeks for each life he had taken, or failed to save. Morgana's face the strongest among them.

Suddenly they were gone and he was finally left alone in his grief. He wasn't sure which was better.

(*~*~*~*)

"I got you. I got you, my friend," Elyan said as he lowered Lancelot to the floor.

A loud groan caused both Elyan and Bran to turn towards where the other three men were. "What the bloody hell happened?" Gwaine said grasping at the sides of his head. "I feel like I drank too damn much."

"Well that's saying something for you," Percival's voice trembled as he spoke.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked his friend.

Percival simply shook his head, indicating he didn't want to talk about it.

Gwaine looked over to his other side and saw Bedivere out cold, sprawled across the floor.

"Do you remember anything?" Bran asked coming to assist Gwaine up from the floor.

The rogue started to shake his head, but groaned again as he felt his brains rattling around, "Naw, Merlin was hearing something and then I tried to stop him, thought I saw something myself. Next thing I know he does a whammy on me from that staff and then nothing."

He looked over at Percival again, he could barely tell in the dim light, but he thought his friend was crying. Reaching out he patted the big man's arm. "So, what happened to you guys?" He questioned. His mind was still fighting off the haze from Merlin's spell.

"Bedivere and Percival were suffering some sort of walking nightmares, then Elyan found the man in chains. Soon as we cut him down, you began to wake and Percival seemed to break free of the spell," Bran explained.

"What about," Gwaine motioned to Bedivere.

"Ah, I had to knock him out myself. Not a fun experience."

"Bet not, so where's Merlin and who's the human tapestry?"

Elyan shot Gwaine a cold glare, "It's Lancelot."

Gwaine's jaw dropped and Percival turned, suddenly interested. Pushing the pain and inner turmoil aside, both men came up where Elyan held the lost knight.

"He looks better already," the rogue mentioned. Indeed compared to what he and Merlin had seen upon first sight, the man before them now actually appeared alive, though still in rough shape. Gwaine took off his cloak and wrapped it around Lancelot.

Bran was bending over the chain that had fallen to the floor, "The moment my axe hit it, the shackles on his wrists fell off, but it doesn't look like I even made a nick in it." Bran paused in his inspection and took note of the reverence the three knights seemed to have for the man who moments before was all but dead. "How do you know him?"

"The four of us were knighted together," Percival responded as he knelt down and pushed his emotions from the hallucinations out of his mind.

"There should have been five of us," Lancelot's voice whispered, harsh and gravelly from lack of use.

The others looked at him curiously, grateful he was awake, but unsure of what he meant for a moment. Gwaine chuckled and nodded, "Yeah, Merlin should have been…Merlin!" He jumped up and grabbed one of the still faintly glowing swords as he began to scour the area. "MERLIN!?"

The weakened knight actually looked up with concern etching his face, "You know about Merlin?"

"We do," Percival answered.

"And Arthur?"

"He knows as well, but we were separated from him and Leon not too long before we entered this room."

Lancelot took a deep shaking breath, "Help me rise, I wish to help look for him." The others looked at him as if he were mad, "I feel my strength returning already. I want to help." Indeed as they watched Lancelot's body had already begun to fill back in and appear much healthier. The chains had drawn out his life force and left him unable to fight their effects, now free of them his muscle tone and color was returning though he was still weak.

"Over here!" They heard Gwaine call from the darkness.

Percival leaned down and helped Lancelot to stand. He half carried the man over towards Gwaine's voice. In the faint light of Gwaine's sword they found him next to a form curled up in a ball and whimpering.

Gwaine knelt next to him speaking softly, but it appeared his words were not reaching through to the warlock's mind.

"Merlin," Lancelot said gently as he placed his hand on his friend's arm.

Merlin startled and glanced up, "No, not you too."

"I'm not one of the demons in this place. Don't give into them, find something you believe in and hold onto it. That's the only way to keep your mind sane." He continued to speak as he noted the shift in his friend, "I found something to believe in Merlin. You. Your faith in me has kept me going."

"But then you were brought back," he whispered, "And I had to…" His words dissolved into sobs.

"You freed me from that and now once again you have saved me by bringing the knights here. I am not a ghost Merlin. I have struggled against the visions and demons that torture us in this place. Merlin, you are the bravest of us all, as I have always known. Arthur needs you now, he needs your bravery. We all do," Lancelot smiled as the warlock stilled, a sign that he was actually listening.

"Morgana…"

Stepping in Gwaine answered, "She's not here. She's safe, back at the keep remember? Both your girls are."

"But I saw her; she said she was dead, that Gwen was dead…" His mind filtered through all the faces he saw.

Lancelot looked to the others quizzically.

Percival laid his hand on Merlin's shoulder, "She's not. It was a trick, I saw…visions as well. They tried to tell me things, vile things. If what you saw was real, wouldn't you have seen Clarissant and the children as well?"

Blue eyes, rimmed with red looked up at the blond knight. He nodded mutely and took a deep breath.

"Come my friend, we will need you to get all of us out of here," Gwaine hooked his arm under Merlin's shoulder and lifted him up.

"Percival," Lancelot asked as Merlin and Gwaine moved off, "Why would he be worried about Morgana?"

The large knight's face lifted slightly in a half-smile, "Because he's married to her."

"Oh..."

"That would really be hell," Elyan chuckled as he picked up the discarded staff.

"Only when she decides to change his hair color. I've got a few coins on purple next time, Gwaine is betting on a rainbow... although that could be him hoping for himself to annoy his sister."

The other two cast a nervous glance between them and then looked at Percival, who merely chuckled as they moved back towards the door.

"We may have a problem," They heard Bran's voice ring through the darkness. It was accompanied with another sickening sound of something large moving through a mud-like substance.

As they all met up Merlin, feeling a bit more himself, took his staff from Elyan and held it high, casting the bright light once again. He immediately regretted it; as the scene it illuminated was worse than he could have imagined.

"Well at least we know the cauldron wasn't under that thing," Gwaine snickered and then swallowed back his fear as he lifted his eyes from the floor.

The giant, his entrails dripping out of him rose from the ground and sneered at them.

"THROUGH THE DOOR!" Bran yelled taking a quick step back. Elyan steadied Lancelot while Gwaine and Percival grabbed Bedivere's body and the party ran for the passageway that was previously hidden behind Lancelot.

The warlock waited until everyone else was through. A quick glance around and he spied the discarded blue chains. A few hurried words and they lifted into the air, speeding towards the giant just before Merlin turned tail and ran.

(*~*~*~*)

"Sit down son and tell me how you've been since we last spoke."

Arthur looked around the room, identical to the small throne room that sometimes served as a dining hall in Camelot. Sunlight streamed in through the stained glass windows. Everything appeared in place. Uther sat at the head of the table, a feast laid out before him. "Where's my mother?"

Uther smirked and took a sip of his wine. He picked up a napkin and dabbed the corner of his lips. "We need to speak first, please sit down," The king looked up and saw Leon entering the room. His eyes narrowed, "Sir Leon my son and I need some privacy."

Leon's blue-gray eyes turned towards Arthur, waiting for his order.

"Don't look at my son, I am your king and you will do as I command!"

For a moment panic filled Arthur's eyes as he looked between his father and the knight. There was something so familiar about the entire scene. "Where's my mother?" he asked again, his voice barely a whisper that neither of them appeared to hear.

Leon's chin jutted out, "Arthur is my king now. I follow his orders alone."

"You insolent fool! I will have your knighthood and you will be banished for speaking to your king in such a manner!" Uther yelled and slammed his fist on the table. His wine goblet spilled over, the liquid inside more viscous and red than it should have been, cascading to the floor.

"Where is she?" Arthur said a bit louder, his eyes glazed over as he studied the floor.

"Sir Leon, this is your final warning. Leave my castle or all those that you love will be punished along with you." The old man snarled, ignoring his son. A smirk formed on Uther's lips and he sat back into his throne casually, "Oh yes, I know about your secret. If you do not do as you are ordered I will make certain you are both strung up in the courtyard for all to see."

The knight's eyes narrowed and he moved up, placing himself between the two men. "You are no longer my king," he spat defiantly.

Arthur's eyes turned to his knight, "What is he talking about Leon?"

For a moment Leon's face faltered. He took a breath and raised his head high, "Just a personal preference, My Lord. It has no bearing on you or the kingdom."

The former king shoved his seat back and stood up with a malicious grin, "Oh you think that just because my son married a commoner and allowed the stench of sorcery to clout the halls of my castle that he won't care about your transgressions? What you are is an abomination of nature and a stain on the honor of the knights of Camelot."

The blond knight's jaw clenched.

"Sir Leon?" Arthur asked again more insistently.

Leon closed his eyes. He turned to Arthur as he opened them, "Forgive me, Sire, but my own personal choices when I am not actively fulfilling my role at your side are a small matter."

The monarch's blue eyes stared at his knight warily. His face showed his confusion at first before the pieces fell into place. A story one of his governesses had told him when he was a child came to the forefront of his mind. A tale about a cursed princess who was awoken with love. Arthur remembered being fascinated by the story as a young boy, dreaming that perhaps his mother wasn't dead, only cursed, and if his father could find her he would be able to wake her up and bring her home to them. Swallowing against the thought, Arthur took a step back from Leon uneasily. His knight's body lay under a spell similar to the one in the story and it was only after Cai arrived that it began to break. He was told afterwards of how the dark-haired knight ran from the temple once the curse was restored and he refused to even enter the sacred shrine after that.

His mind then went to a few overheard conversations throughout the past months. Nothing was ever said outright and if not for Uther bringing it up at this moment, Arthur may never have put the pieces together. "I prefer blonds…" He remembered overhearing from Cai as the knight shared a cup with Morgana and Merlin's reaction to it. Merlin, the keeper of secrets in Camelot.

Uther was advancing on the two younger men, "Allowing the subjects of Camelot free reign in their 'personal choices' will run the kingdom to the ground. You are destroying everything I have built."

Arthur took another step back, his face strained with consternation.

"Sire, forgive me but this has no bearing on my vows to you. I am loyal to you…"

"It sickens me but it does not surprise me given your previous choices that you would now see the kingdom I built for you tarnished by allowing such lewdness into the brotherhood of your knights?"

Leon steeled himself and stepped in front of Uther. "Whatever Arthur decides it is for the good of the kingdom. If he chooses to punish me for my choice then it is his right. Arthur, you have made Camelot strong and prosperous by your choices. The kingdom you have strived for is at peace and the attacks from those that would see it fall have all but ceased."

The blond king looked up at the man, the knight, he had known longer than many others. This man was the commander of his army. He looked into Leon's eyes and saw the truth. Leon swore to ride into hell with him. It was this man standing before him that chose to give his life, even against the fear of magic, to trade places at death's doorstep with him.

From the depths of his soul Leon felt a swelling of pride as he watched the thoughts play over his king's face, "Uther is dead. Arthur you are my king. LONG LIVE THE KING!"

Arthur's face filled with anger as he drew his sword and raised it.

Leon took a breath, ready for his king to strike him down, but was shocked when Arthur shoved him roughly to the side. The clang of steel against steel halted the path of Uther's sword as it struck out towards Leon.

* * *

_**Did ya see any of that coming? MUWHAHAHA **** Now if I could just remember where I put that cauldron...**_


	9. Chapter 9- Duped

**_Thank you guys again for the reviews! I was really torn in that last chapter about Leon's secret. Originally it wasn't planned that Arthur would find out, but as I was writing it - it just flowed into it and gave me the catalyst I needed to really set up for the altercation. (although the rest of that isn't in this chapter :-/ )_**

**_ANYHOO-_****_A couple of fic recommendations for you all: 'The Mirror in the Pool' by Time's Quill – beautiful, sad, a bit dark, but a wonderful insight to Merlin's inner psyche as he traps himself into a mental darkness. _**

**_And if you are a Stargate Fan 'The Scholar' by Morena Evensong. Holy crap it is so damn funny- I would recommend not drinking anything when you read it. Take Dragoon, waiting for Arthur, and stick him into the SGC as a Medieval History Expert! _**

**_HUGE Thanks to IcarusLSU for being an awesome sounding board/muse stand-in with parts of this chapter. For that I shall dub him Carter the Squirrel Catcher. (don't ask LOL)_**

**_OH and hey, I found the cauldron… _**

* * *

Percival sat Bedivere on the bottom stair, careful not to knock the man's head against the wall and joined in the relieved laughing as well, "How hard did you hit him, Bran?"

The green knight grinned widely as Bedivere finally began to stir.

Lancelot stood back from the rest, pulling the borrowed cloak tighter around his nearly naked body, "I don't suppose anyone has some extra clothing?"

The others all looked at each other. Elyan shrugged, "They didn't give me anything but the clothes on my back, my armor, and sword when I met you lot in Avalon."

Percival glanced around and sighed, "I don't suppose you grabbed my pack then when you and Bran pulled me towards the door? Or Bedivere's for that matter."

"Oh please, I don't carry extra socks in mine, even if I hadn't dropped it somewhere," Gwaine mentioned.

"Yeah we noticed that a long time ago," the dark knight muttered. He scrunched his nose remembering the smell.

Merlin shook his head and chuckled. He reached into a small side pouch and dug around in it before producing a needle, "Someone give me a cloak."

"I don't think we have time for you to sew something up," Bran commented, "We need to find Arthur."

Merlin leveled a dark glare at the prince, clearly stating that he knew that fact, perhaps more than any of the others realized. "It's not like I can just create something out of thin air. Well I mean perhaps I could, but I'd rather not attempt it right now. This will only take a moment."

Gwaine glanced at Lancelot, "You've got mine already."

Lancelot sighed and started to unclasped the cloak, trying not to be self-conscious about standing there in nothing but a loincloth and covered with years of filth and dried stuff that no one wanted to know the origins of.

Percival intercepted him handing it to Merlin and instead gave the warlock his own for the task, taking note of the thinly veiled scowl from Gwaine.

The warlock eyed Lancelot and cast a small spell on him to clean him up before turning back to the fabric.

"Hey I could use some of that!" Gwaine protested.

"Sorry, Gwaine, each time I use my magic here I feel it draining on me. So you'll just have to wait until we get back."

"Could you at least do something about his feet then? So the rest of us don't suffer," Bedivere asked grouchily finally rejoining the world of consciousness.

Merlin shook his head and set the needle, along with his dagger on the cloak before casting an enchantment over it all. He didn't miss the look of pride in Lancelot's face and smiled thankfully as the tools went to work. Now was not the time to share tales, Merlin hoped that once they found Arthur there might be a little time to tell his friend about how his life was going. He leaned back against the wall and guided the cloth to take the rough shape of pants and a shirt. Quicker than the others imagined it was done and although he was dressed head to ankle in Camelot Red, the former knight was beyond grateful.

Merlin shrugged off his leather jacket and handed it to him, along with his dagger, "This was my grandfather's so I want it back."

"Of course, thank you Merlin," he said as they stood apart from the others, "I'm glad you finally received the recognition you deserved."

Merlin graced his friend with a tired, but quirky smile, "Yeah, I think I'd rather have the obscurity of being a nobody again some days. I missed having you around."

"And I missed you as well, my friend," Lancelot gave Merlin a pat on the shoulder, "Shall we go save Arthur again?"

Merlin nodded. The seven men started ascending the stairs after their brief reprieve, although none of them appeared at all rested for it. As far as any of them could tell, there were no doorways or landings out of the stairs as they climbed higher and higher.

"Ok, now we are going in circles and still not getting anywhere," Gwaine complained, tapping Bran in the back accusatorily.

Bran glowered, "Sir Percival, please give your wife my condolences."

The large blond knight was walking in the lead and turned his head back towards Bran with a confused look.

"I don't think her brother is going to survive this adventure. Mortal wound to the neck with an axe or some such incident."

Percival rolled his eyes and continued moving.

"Oh doubt that will happen friend, you know I'm better than you. Already took your head off once, remember?" The rogue said. Bran pointedly ignored the man.

Merlin's eyebrows rose as he walked behind Gwaine. Even for his twisted humor, Gwaine's comments held more of a bite than usual. He would have blamed it on the fatigue but when Gwaine started singing the whole tone of the song just seemed out of place for even him.

_"Please sir, for me sir, won't you see if you see sir?_  
_dear, I dread I seem to have lost my head_  
_I think I left it about, it fell to the ground and I kicked it around_  
_has anyone seen, no need to be mean_  
_my bloody, fat, ugly head_

_please miss, for me sis, won't you see if you see sis?_  
_it's got black hair, and it's kicking about in the square_  
_I'm really not totally sure, but I think it might have rolled into the store_  
_has anyone seen, no need to be mean_  
_my bloody, fat, ugly head"*_

To say that none of the other men were impressed with the song would have been an understatement. Merlin glanced back at the others following him; each gave a sort of shrug, silently conveying that they also sensed the inappropriateness.

"Eh if you don't like it you can always shut me up, you know that!" The rogue challenged to his friend. After a few moments Gwaine started in again on his companions, "So Merlin, you think what you saw was at all real?"

"What do you mean?"

Gwaine just shrugged, "Well Percival was dealing with his past, as was Bedivere, although I would have thought that nag of a sister would have appeared instead. So Lancelot what did you see in there? Since you were there the longest, you must have seen a hell of a lot. Did your kid ever appear to you?"

Lancelot paused, "Kid?"

Percival's eyes shifted to Bran and he shook his head. "I didn't tell anyone what I saw," he mouthed to the green man.

Bran digested the information and nodded, "He wasn't with Elyan and me when we were dealing with Bedivere." The two men sent a silent message between them with a nod, they both knew that Gwaine would not have mentioned Galahad in such a setting as well.

Merlin noted the exchange silently. Years of training and traveling with Arthur and the knights they knew how to work as a team with very little verbal communication in hostile situations. Gwaine asking Lancelot about his son was the final clue that this was not the man they thought. He finally answered Gwaine's question in an effort to keep his attention, "I think some of it was real. From my past there are many ghosts that haunt me anyway."

Gwaine looked intrigued, "Tell me about them, you know it's always good to get it off your chest." The roguish man appeared to brighten at the prospect of hearing the secrets.

"Oh a lot of it was dealing with my magic too," He felt Elyan brush the back of his shirt slightly, signaling that he successfully traded places with the unarmored Lancelot, and Merlin shifted closer to the center pillar as he took the next couple of steps.

Gwaine didn't seem to notice the change in position; his eyes were filled with greed as he encouraged Merlin to tell him more. Up at the head of the group he saw Percival give a quick nod and Merlin hugged himself to the support column that held the stairs together.

Percival, Bran, and Elyan reacted immediately and tackled Gwaine to the wall, disarming him. The shaft of Bran's axe pressed against the rogue's throat, Percival and Elyan flanked his sides with their swords drawn. Gwaine began laughing maniacally. "Oh you all are so smart," he cackled, "But not smart enough."

Bran fell against the wall suddenly as the resistance against his axe disappeared.

"What the hell was that?" Bedivere asked from the back of the group, staring at the space where Gwaine had been.

"Not Gwaine," Merlin responded sitting down on the stairs. "What did Gwaine say when you guys found him?"

Bran's lips twitched, "He was knocked out, said you did a …"

"Whammy on him with your staff," Elyan finished.

"What the hell is a 'whammy'?"

Elyan shrugged, "I figured it was some type of spell."

"Perfect, just perfect. Now we need to find Arthur, Leon, _and_ Gwaine. Not to mention I still don't know where the cauldron is!" Merlin ranted.

(*~*~*~*)

Gwaine groaned and wondered why it echoed so loudly in his ears. Then he realized he couldn't really move his neck. Finally cracking his eyes open, he noticed he still couldn't see a damn thing. "This is the worst bloody hangover ever," he mumbled then groaned again as it echoed back. He bit his lip against any other sounds before his ears exploded.

Taking a breath he was instantly assaulted by the worst stench ever, although he knew some would argue that his own socks were worse. Then he wondered why there didn't appear to be anyone around. Next thing he noticed was that he couldn't feel his feet, or anything below the knees. His arms worked just fine, as far as he could tell in the darkness. His head was at a weird angle and most of his body was upside down. A bit of shifting and he realized his legs were draped over the edge of something above him, cutting off his circulation. Feeling around he finally recognized the smell and the shape of his predicament. It was the same as the stuff from the cauldron that the giant had splashed on them back in the cave. Somehow though it seemed smaller.

"Ugh!" He moaned, "Hey guys! I think I found the cauldron!" Other than the ringing in his ears, Gwaine's voice was met with silence. "Guys! Hello? Merlin? Anybody?"

* * *

_*** The Headless Waltz by Voltaire I don't own just borrowing because I couldn't make better lyrics.**_


	10. Chapter 10- Steps

**_So Anyhoo- Yeah the doppelganger was a bit of a surprise for me too last chapter. I was trying to figure out something completely different and having rabid squirrels (think of the Dogs in UP) instead of standard plot bunnies running around and realized I'd really forgotten about where the cauldron was and I had to scramble to put that together (so if the last chapter seemed half-baked, it kind of was) Thanks again to Carter the Squirrel Catcher for helping me corral the buggers so I didn't have to go back and re-write a few chapters. Although I still may go back and edit them at a later time with some added details to bring the flow together better for it._**

**_Luckily Gwaine gave me the perfect opening. And well, Gwaine stuffed into a pot just had to be done and plays in to what I *SQUIRREL!*… _**

**_So for tonight- I start bringing all the pieces back together. Whumping, angst, drama, sword fights, and well Gwaine being Gwaine. _**

**_Enjoy and Review if you would be so kind!_**

* * *

Her entire body trembled as she sat on the cold stone floor. Her hands were bound above her head, her dress torn and dirty, a gag in her mouth muffled any sounds she attempted to make. Her gray eyes watched the witch with fear and distrust. At one time she thought the taunts and ridicule that came from bearing a child without a father was the worst torment she would ever endure. It was only now, after suffering hours of mental torture at the hands of the insane brunette that she realized how naively wrong she was.

Lisanor couldn't recall everything she had told the witch under the duress and mental torture she suffered, but obviously it had been enough for the other woman to smile wickedly with delight.

"Can you feel it Bricius? The power in here is waning. The girl must be linked to it with her magic as this knight is linked to the king," The insane gleam in her eyes dancing with malice.

"I don't think..."

She cut him off, "That's right, you don't; nor should you. If you had thought then you might have guessed the bond that ran between Leon and his king." Morgause sauntered over to Lisanor and ran a finger along the woman's jaw line. "This vessel will be the perfect host for my soul."

Lisanor tried to reel back and managed to hit her head against the wall causing a wave of dizziness. She whimpered softly against the gag. Morgause moved away, back towards the prone body of the knight. Through her fear and pain Lisanor took note of Morgause's words of the power weakening and noticed how Leon appeared even paler and closer to death than he had before.

"Tonight we kill a king to take our revenge and I take a new body. I must go prepare myself, the whimpering is distracting. Be sure to have everything ready for my return," With a flourish of her cloak the witch moved determinedly out of the temple.

Bricius didn't move for a while after the witch left. He felt himself at a crossroads. Of course he wanted his revenge for his brother and his nephew against the king of Camelot, but as he looked at what appeared to be the dying knight he helped care for over the past months and down to Lisanor, the sweet lady who made always wore a smile and made him sweet oatcakes, he began to doubt his chosen path.

He knew he didn't have long before Morgause returned and that thought suddenly spurred him into motion. Bricius moved quickly over to Lisanor muttering apologies as he untied her hands and removed the gag. "We need to move and get you out of here before she comes back," He whispered hastily.

She couldn't bring herself to look at him, "I can't leave Leon."

"My Lady, I can only save you, there isn't time..."

"NO!" She said fiercely, "You poisoned your brethren for her, leaving him with no one to protect him. She bragged about lying to you concerning its effects."

"I switched the poison she gave me. They are only asleep and will waken soon, but I must get you out of here!"

Lisanor stood up, every muscle in her body protesting. Shoving away from the druid she thought was her friend, she made her way over to Leon's body. "I'll come back for you," she promised, kissing the knight's forehead.

Bricius took her arm and began leading her towards the door. As they reached it a cold voice spoke.

"Why do people always betray me?" A golden flash of eyes in the darkened doorway and Bricius was thrown back against the wall.

Lisanor screamed as she watched the man slump on the floor, his eyes open and unblinking. A smear of blood on the wall from where he hit illustrating that he would never see again. The gentle young woman turned back to Morgause and felt nothing but terror.

(*~*~*~*)

It was well after nightfall when Morgana finally allowed herself a reprieve. She was feeling overwhelmed by everything that was happening. All but one of the search parties and scouts she sent out to discover Maelgwn's position and to find the missing royals had returned. The local king was nearly to their doorstep with at least five hundred troops, but word had it there was more coming behind him. Gildas's stories about the king, which the old monk appeared willing to share with anyone that would listen, did not help to improve the morale of the mere one-hundred plus that now shared the keep. Thankfully, most of the newcomers had brought with them enough provisions that rationed properly, they could hold off a siege for a couple of weeks. Even in the dilapidated state, the semi-rebuilt fortress was in a perfect position for those inside to defend.

Morgana looked at the bed where Aithusa was sleeping peacefully. After tucking the blankets around the girl she picked up Merlin's nightshirt from the edge of the bed and walked over towards the fire. Curling up in the chair she held it to her and breathed in his scent holding back the tears. A soft knock on her door startled her out of her musings. "Enter," she called softly.

Vivienne's face appeared around the door and she smiled softly at her daughter. "I brought you something to drink to help calm you," the elder woman said softly, closing the door behind her and joining Morgana at the hearth.

Morgana took the warm liquid gratefully.

"I am very proud of the woman you have become, my child," She stated in loving tones. "Your father, Gorlois, would be so amazed at all you have done."

The younger woman nodded and smiled sadly as she sipped the warm liquid, heavy with the scent of chamomile, "I wish he was here."

"Leaving the two of you was the most difficult thing I ever did. If I had been braver…"

"Uther would have killed you just like he did so many others," unbidden her mind recalled all the people under the headsman's axe, hung, or burned, and those were the kind deaths in the later years.

Vivienne nodded. She reached out and squeeze Morgana's knee, "Tomorrow will come and you will make him proud. You may have been born with Uther's blood and that will give you the strength to make the hard decisions, but you were raised by Gorlois and you have his patience and intuition to see you through."

Vivienne opened a small pouch and poured its single content into her hand. It was a ring with Gorlois's crest on it. "This was taken from the boy Mordred after the battle. Merlin thought to give it to me, since it belonged to my husband. I want you to have it."

Morgana took the ring and turned it over in her hand, "I wish Merlin were here…"

Her thoughts were interrupted by another knock at the door. One of the knight's Arthur brought with him opened it before she could respond, "Lady Morgana, the last search party is returning. You are needed."

Morgana immediately jumped up and grabbed her cloak as she followed the man down to the main level and into the courtyard. In the moonlight she could only make out three riders entering the gate. The first one dismounted and approached her, "My Lady, I have grave news."

She steeled herself for whatever he had to say, fearing the worst. She motioned for him to continue.

"Maelgwn's forces intercepted the Queen's party. I fear they have been captured," He turned back to the other two riders and Morgana noticed them removing a small bundled form from one of the saddles. "We found the boy, he's unharmed and fell asleep from exhaustion on the ride back."

"I'll take him up to your room to get him cleaned up and settled in," Vivienne offered to Morgana as she took the child from the rider.

Morgana nodded mutely and listened to the full report from the riders. Coming across one of the bridges they found the guards dead. The boy was hiding in the foliage nearby. What little they could get out of the child was somewhat reassuring. The queen and Clarissant were taken alive. Gilli's body was not with the guards, so they assume he was as well after using a spell to conceal the boy.

She thanked them for the information and dismissed them to go rest. Morgana looked around the courtyard. She felt for a moment that she was going to give in to the depression of the situation. All these people here, following her orders, her friends captured, and her husband gone. She looked down in the ring still in her hand, wondering what Gorlois would do in this situation.

(*~*~*~*)

"We have to go back for him!" Elyan shouted, "He would do the same for us!"

"Elyan, we will, but we have to find Arthur first!" Merlin argued. They had spent too long already debating which way to go. The dark knight was adamant that they go back to the room where they had last seen the rogue knight, instead of wandering up the stairs aimlessly. "Gwaine is one of my best friends, but he understands that it is our duty…"

"We have a duty to look after each other as well!"

"Our vows were made to the king," Bedivere jumped in furiously. "We know the risks. We've known them since we were born that all nobleman are subject to the king they serve, even at the cost of our own lives!"

"Well it's a good thing I wasn't born a noble then," Elyan spat back. "We need to go find Gwaine."

"Elyan," Percival's calm voice broke through, "I wasn't born noble either, but my duty is to Arthur first; as Gwaine's would be if he was here. We go on and find the king and then we'll find him."

"But what if it's too late by then?"

"Then we will remember Gwaine with honor, as we have done for you, Lancelot, and many others. We keep going up," Merlin stated with quiet authority. The others moved to follow him.

"Since when do the knights take orders from a servant?" He asked, rather uneasy with the situation and how the dynamics of the group had changed since he crossed over the threshold of death.

Percival stopped and turned around, "Since it was found out he was the king's cousin and is now heir to the throne."

Elyan scoffed. Lancelot turned to look at Merlin, a smirk on his face as he saw his friend in a new light.

"My friend, Sir Leon has been indisposed and Sir Geriant died in the same battle as you, I was given command of the King's Knights. I follow Arthur's orders and Merlin's," Percival nodded at the warlock

"Fine then, you all go on. I'll go back and find him myself."

"Elyan," Percival called out and started after his friend. Merlin's hand on his shoulder halted him.

"Let him go. He was lost to us months ago, his assistance here has already helped us greatly," his blue eyes darkened with sorrow. This was not the first time he had to choose between his friend or the king. "If he can find Gwaine, let him, but I fear this is where we part from him. We must continue on."

The large man stifled a sigh and nodded his head, "Let us finish this."

Merlin took a breath and allowed the knights to pass him as they headed up the steps. Lancelot came alongside of him, "Cousin and heir? And married to Morgana? What all have I missed?" His eyebrow rose as he attempted to contain a snicker at the look of exasperation on his friend's face. They continued up the stairs with heavy hearts.

After more climbing, the knight asked a question that had been plaguing him, "What was that Gwaine thing saying about a kid?"

Percival chuckled, glad for the distraction, "You remember that gypsy girl that duped you into marriage? She had a child, a son, after we left."

Lancelot froze. His eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Are you alright?" Merlin asked, snickernig at his friend.

"Yeah," Lancelot said with a nod and a smile. He began peppering the other men with questions about the boy.

(*~*~*~*)

The grating of metal sliding against metal as the swords slid apart echoed through the hall. Leon had recovered from being tossed aside and drew his weapon, ready to assist his king as the battle between father and son waged on. He wanted nothing more than to rush to Arthur's aid, but a quick glance from Uther and Leon's feet refused to obey him. Stuck to the floor by the hellish magic; all he could do was watch.

Uther's sneer of disgust was amplified by the words of disappointment concerning every decision the younger king had made.

Arthur's face was contorted in rage as he spat back with insults of his own. Leon found himself comparing it to when the two men battled each other in an identical hall. Arthur almost killed his father that day. If not for Merlin rushing the door where Leon stood guard, King Uther would have died and Arthur's reign would have begun with bloodshed. He remembered the servant talking to Arthur, convincing him that sorcery was evil, that whatever set the fight in motion was a trick by Morgause.

It was strange to see how everything came full circle, not just once, but again and again, a delicate spiral dance of power and tradition versus new thinking and unknown paths. Each winding tighter and tighter as it came to the final confrontation. Until Arthur had realized Merlin's magic. That one night had allowed Arthur to finally break out of his father's shadow and truly become his own man without the bloodshed the previous times he considered magic would have caused.

The two fighters were equally matched in skill and strength, but Leon could see Arthur beginning to fatigue and strain as the battle wore on. Uther appeared to be enjoying it. The inhuman glint in the dead monarch's eyes was hard to miss as he had also noted Arthur's exhaustion. The tables were turned from the parallel encounter years before.

The older man was beating against Arthur's defenses. The blond king stepped back, giving up precious ground. He faltered and his sword was ripped out of his hand, skidding across the floor to Leon's feet.

Arthur slipped on the spilled liquid from the goblet and fell into the throne at the head of the table.

Uther cackled with glee as he raised his sword, "Now you shall see what you should have done- what a true king would have done in your position. No mercy will be shown to you now, or to your friends when they arrive!"

(*~*~*~*)

Elyan reached the bottom of the staircase and found himself facing a blank wall where the door had been. He kicked the wall and glared at it, knowing he should have probably listened to the others, but his immediate concern was for the friend he thought was still close at hand.

Turning to go back up the stairs in hopes that he could catch the knights he found the path had changed. They were no longer winding around a center column. Instead they went straight up towards a light that should have been blinding, but was instead warm and comforting. Elyan knew then that his time had come. He sent one last longing look around and sighed; wishing he had stayed with them to help, but it was too late. He knew instinctively if he stayed any longer apart from them he would be trapped in this plane.

Step by step he made his way up. "Good luck, my friends," He said softly as he reached the top.

(*~*~*~*)

He sniffed his arm and immediately regretted it. After worming his way out of the cauldron, which indeed appeared half the size it was previously, he surveyed his surroundings. The room he was in looked like a natural cavern, although it's floor was smoothed out. A dim light from some unknown source showed him as much. Just outside the cauldron was his gear. "Hello?" he called out again, only to have his own voice return to him, distorted by the echoing effect of the walls.

A quick walk around and he noticed that there was a door on one side and a tunnel going out the other. Glancing down the tunnel it appeared to slope down and go on and on without any discernible end; so he made his way back to the door. Opening it he was met with darkness and a stench worse than the cauldron itself that he surmised to be the dead giant. He yelled into the darkness, but heard no sounds in response.

Gwaine looked between the room and the cauldron again and finally decided on a course of action. He rolled his eyes and prayed that the damn pot might be light enough for him to manhandle.

He huffed and pushed his hair out of his face, which he immediately regretted as he was assailed by the odor again Grabbing his stuff he tossed it into the cauldron, it was unlikely he would ever manage to get the smell out anyway so it didn't matter that his pack was now covered in the remnants of the goo.

"Ok then," He said to himself and rubbed his hands together before setting his feet and gripping the edge of the cauldron he gave it a tug. He failed to notice the slickness on the floor around the base of the large container as he foot hit a rather thick spot before sliding out from under him. He landed on his rear end with a thump and his other foot accidentally knocked into the base.

"Bloody hell," he cursed. Using the lip of the cauldron to haul himself up the large pot began moving from the unintended weight.

Unfortunately for Gwaine it started skating across the smooth floor towards the tunnel. The slight slope added to the movement and it began to pick up speed.

Words that would have made his twin proud strewed out of his mouth and he raced to try and catch the runaway vessel. Barely managing to grab hold of the lip, Gwaine realized he had a choice - let the cauldron and his gear race off down the tunnel, or jump in and hope for the best.

A sane person would have allowed it to go. However no one had accused the drunkard knight of that particular malady.

* * *

_**After the horrors of the previous chapters, I was very thankful to my muses for opening up this path of amusement. Hope you all enjoyed it as well!**_


	11. Chapter 11- Crux

_**OK folks it's getting down to it. I won't say how many more chapters- because I refuse to jinx myself. I know I am getting a bit sloppy with a few things - I'm trying not to, and some of the scenes coming up have been written for weeks or months so it's the filling in parts I've been rushing through to get everything to fit. I was also questioning my judgement a bit on the whole Gwaine doing the Indiana Jones thing until I remembered something someone said to me – 'you have a talking head in your story'... And I realized that Gwaine in a runaway cauldron really wasn't that farfetched for this story. If he were to get pulled over by a doracha and given a speeding ticket… well that might be pushing it. So I decided to leave that out. ;D**_

_**One of the upcoming sections is something many of you have been waiting for and it was actually a part I wrote WAY back when I was drawing up the original outline for the sequel to 'Two Sides of the Coin' and it's been gathering dust since. I thought about embellishing it and drawing it out, but in the end it's short and precisely how I wanted it. (it may seem confusing this chapter, but it should come clear in the next couple chapters)**_

_**Sofia: I think he's just sort of stunned about it right now about it**_

_**Megami: be careful sniffing him… he's gonna stink even worse here soon.**_

_**Aerist: LOL I'm getting there! **_

_**Guest: Yeah that was one of the sloppy moments. There was "tea" but not in the UK… I used it like I use "tea" as a description here at home for hot water infused with herbs. I will try to get back and edit that to something more appropriate at some point. Thanks!**_

_**IcarusLSU: why yes, yes he is hehe**_

_**Monkeymail: Thanks! I was re-watching that ep and couldn't help but use it. Such a pivotal point in the series for me, should have known then and there he wouldn't come clean to Arthur until the last possible moment.**_

_**Nance: Wow you actually ruffled my feathers a bit there with the review on Lisanor; remind me to keep her far away from you. Morgana will be showing her colors soon. Yes I can tell you loved it, you seemed rather emotionally invested in it :) LOL (and btw- it tickles me that you love it so much!)**_

_**Jessica: OMG You are so on something and you're saying you're not just because you don't want to share! LOL j/k I LOVE seeing your enthusiastic reviews. I always grin like an idiot when I see your name pop up because I know it's going to be fun. However I'm surprised you didn't say anything about moogoose last chapter!**_

* * *

(*~*~*~*)

He was fighting like he was swimming through a thick water, laden with roots and snagging reeds. It started as a shift in the shadows at first, barely perceptible.

_He was sinking. He soundlessly cried out, pain coursing through his body._

He felt lighter, there was a pulling sensation lifting him up and the foliage under the water began to loosen its grip. He pushed harder to reach the growing light of the surface.

_Darkness crowded around him, enveloping him in a warm blanket, but still he fought. He gagged on some unseen viscous liquid and felt his lungs burning for air before the black void consumed him._

(*~*~*~*)

Cai looked pensively at the entrance to the cavern where the other men had disappeared not a full day before. He had volunteered to take the final watch of the night. There was still a while before the sun would rise, but he could already feel the shift in the air from the darkness through the overcast clouds. He poked at the fire, disgruntled at his own weakness caused by the cracked ribs from fighting the giant cat. Loholt had suffered no lasting effects and throughout the evening before regaled all those left behind with his interpretation of the events. Tarnin was kept sedated for most of the day with herbal remedies Merlin left behind. His leg was bound in a makeshift cast of rough-shod wooden planks and wrapped cloaks. They might have begun their trek off the mountain already to get him to a better healer, as Cai's minor ability did nothing but ease the pain slightly, but he was also the only able bodied warrior there. With no other trained fighter amongst them, splitting the group up even more would not be a wise move. However deep down Cai realized that if they didn't get him moving soon, the man might lose his leg or worse.

He made the decision that when dawn broke he would decide which one of the squires was the best rider and send word down to the keep for assistance. He knew his nephew would volunteer for the job, but after everything that happened, he wasn't about to let the boy out of his sights for that long. Trouble simply seemed to find him no matter where they were. The soon to be fourteen year old would be lucky at this rate to see his birthday.

The sound of metal hitting rocks followed by a rather large splash echoed from the cavern and broke Cai out of his thoughts. He stood quietly and drew his sword. He tapped Tarnin's squire on the shoulder to wake him. "Stay here on guard, I need to go check something out," He ordered in a hushed tone.

The squire nodded and took up Cai's position near the fire.

Cai lit a torch and cautiously moved towards the dark hole in the mountain. The flames made the shadows of the stone reliefs dance eerily. He found his heart beating faster as he worked his way into the cave. His nose wrinkled at the acrid smell of decay. Up ahead was the large room with the decomposing body of the giant cat, stewing in what remained of the upturned cauldron.

An odd banging sound and a muffled string of curses turned his attention to the stagnant pool of liquid in the depression near the wall. Cai blinked and pursed his lips as his eyes caught sight of the commotion illuminated by the torch. Somehow he was not the least bit shocked.

(*~*)

_(A little bit earlier)_

Gwaine's hair blew back out of his face as the vessel kept sliding. He had a measure of common sense to realize this might not have been the smartest idea. If he made it through this alive, his sister was going to kill him of that he was more than certain. Ahead of him he could vaguely make out a black spot in his path. As he drew closer he was able to see the tunnel narrowed through what appeared to be the maw of a giant beast that looked strangely similar to the cat they had fought.

Deep in his gut he had a sinking feeling which increased as he heard the bottom of the cauldron began scraping roughly across the stone floor. Like a gear on a worn crossbow he knew that whatever substance had previously allowed for the slide had worn away. He glanced around for anything to grab hold of, although even he managed to somehow stop the ride, Gwaine had no idea how he would get the large pot back up the slope. The metal grating against the rock was amplified through the base and without the goo to lubricate the slide it started to catch on slight imperfections in either the bottom or the floor. At first tipping slightly, Gwaine braced himself to keep it upright, but the motion only served to rock it enough that it spun off towards a wall.

He lost his tenuous footing in the pot and slid down inside it. His head pounding as it rolled and bounced off the walls. His gear tumbled around him. Unable to see anything he felt a measure of seasickness pushing against his throat as his last meal threatened to escape.

Then the sound stopped as did the bouncing and careening off the walls. He was still spinning, but now in two directions as the cauldron entered a free-fall. His eyes were closed as he spilled out of the cauldron and hit the water. Thankfully the fall didn't seem too far because the water was not that deep. Then the crux of it all… landed upside down on top of him.

It was then he noticed the scent around him had taken a turn for the worst, and the water he pulled himself out of didn't exactly feel or smell like it was all that fresh. Between the suction created from the upside cauldron in the muck and the slickness still coating the inside, Gwaine was stuck.

(*~*~*~*)

Leon could do little more than lie there, his body felt so weak. A part of him had expected to wake up back in the forest grove on the peninsula, another half-expected to see the walls of his room in Camelot. His mind was fuzzy as if trying to cling to the last remnants of a dream that was slipping like sand through his fingers. His eyes flew open as he heard a woman scream.

He didn't have time to fully process what was happening or how he came to be lying in a temple he knew well from his childhood. Sefa, the traitorous former maid of the queen was standing next to his bed looking down at a young woman who was crying in fear, ropes eating into her wrists. Sefa held a dagger above the other woman threateningly. Vile darkness oozing from her every pore as she incanted a spell.

He felt the weight of the sword in his hand and he knew he had to do one thing, protect the innocent. Leon didn't recall how he moved so quickly from the bed and plunged the sword into the woman's back, or even fully why.

The homely brunette with the crazed eyes screamed in fury and pain as she pulled herself off the sword and spun around with a dagger in her hand. He blocked it from reaching his torso but his parry was flawed with his muscle fatigue and she managed to sink it deep into his thigh before she crumbled to the ground. He vaguely noted the body of a man slouched against a side-wall before he allowed the sword to drop from his hands as he slid fully off the bed and reached for the trembling woman.

He untied her bonds and she flung her arms around his neck, sobbing against him. Thanking him in choked cries. Leon felt a wave of dizziness from the blood loss as he sank to the floor, unconscious.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review if you would be so kind! :-)**_


	12. Chapter 12- Awakenings

_**OK "tea" issue fixed. **_

_**Huge thanks to Carter Squirrel Catcher (aka IcarusLSU) for catching a heck of a lot of things in this chapter before it's posting! You have done well grasshopper! **_

_**Also an amazing HUZZAH to Aerist for her artwork which is now the cover for this story!**_

_**Everyone please welcome Pongo0614 to the madness! I'm thrilled you took the time to start reading this and catch up to it! Thank you for the review!**_

_**Nance: S'all good :-) I understood the compliment and actually really appreciated it! I was writing out the part with Cai when I read it and I think I channeled his protectiveness over her (which is how she got so mild mannered and shy in the first place).**_

_**Sofia, IcarusLSU, Megami Thank you guys for the reviews!**_

_**Tholey: Welcome back ;-) there will still be some more hair-y situations to come. Camelot Pajamas roflmao! yeah poor Lancelot.**_

_**Alright- so skipping the main boys in this chapter to get the other lines caught up first. Might be a few days or so for the next chapter because I want to make certain it is perfect. Also have to work this weekend at a guitar festival... which is going to be utterly and fantastically AWESOME! So here's nearly 4k words to keep you sated.**_

_**Thanks again for reading and all the favs and alerts and reviews! *air kisses***_

* * *

Morgana raced up to the parapet and looked out. A bonfire halfway up the closest hill illuminated the shaggy short figure she suspected was Maelgwn, surrounded by archers. His raucous laugh echoed through the night as he walked out of sight before she could formulate a plan. No other attack came in the darkness, but his intent was obvious. He'd stirred the pot and no one in the keep would be getting a good night's sleep.

After making certain the fires were out she finally made her way back to her room, determined to try and get some rest before the dawn made its appearance. Aithusa was awake when she arrived, staring at the coals still glowing in the hearth, while Haddy softly snored on the bed.

Morgana watched her from the door for a few moments. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to have the dragon child in her life. The hectic situation of late meant she wasn't able to spend as much time with the girl as she had become used to. Quietly she moved to the dressing table and picked up a brush. Other than a slight shift of her weight, Aithusa didn't acknowledge her mam. Morgana sat on the floor behind her and carefully began brushing the tangles from the snow white hair.

"It's going to be alright," She finally said softly although if it was to console Aithusa or herself, she didn't know.

"I'm just waiting," the child's voice whispered.

Morgana took a breath, "Sometimes that's all we can do. We just need to fill the spaces with doing something productive. That's what my father used to tell me before he would go off to serve his king. 'There is no sense sitting around idly. Every little task, even if it is just moving things around helps to fill the void.'" Morgana had to wonder about those words. Perhaps the reason Gorlois was always leaving was his way of coping and waiting for the day when Uther's grief might finally run its course so he could have his family back. She wondered what he would think of her now, after all that she went through. Vivienne expressed that she had traits of both fathers in her; the patience to keep moving forward patiently like Gorlois and the decisiveness of Uther. She mused on which would serve her better in the coming conflict.

Aithusa stilled under the woman's hands, "Just moving?"

Morgana nodded, "Come on let's try to get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be a long day and it is coming far too quickly."

The girl allowed herself to be led back to the bed. She dozed off quickly. Morgana felt like she had barely closed her eyes when George knocked on the door.

"My Lady?" He said softly peeking his head in, "Sorry to disturb you, but you're presence is requested, Maelgwn has successfully surrounded us."

She could see the beginnings of dawn creeping through the shutters. She looked at the servant; his exhaustion was evident to those that had come to know him. Dark circles ringed his eyes and his attire wasn't as pristine as it had been on his arrival, even after weeks of travel. Nodding wearily she pushed herself out of the bed where the two children still slept, oblivious to the coming battle.

(*~*~*~*)

The sun rose higher against the sky. Other than surrounding the keep and minor attacks meant to wear down those inside, Maelgwn's forces had yet to do any real damage. They were outnumbered at least five to one and the few scouts that managed to get through and back told of more troops coming. Morgana stood on the parapet watching. She was getting anxious, which logically she knew is exactly what the dragon king wanted. There was no sign of him and no way to tell where the three missing people were being kept. Morgana thought if she could find out that information, she could easily take charge of the situation. An attempt at scrying for their location fell flat as her nerves and restlessness dimmed her ability to concentrate.

Aithusa had woken not long after her and was constantly moving in and out through the halls and the courtyard, much to the annoyance of many.

Finally a rider appeared on the hill close to where the bonfire where she had seen Maelgwn was set up. He rode towards the walls with his flag lowered. Morgana guessed that he must be a herald as he approached.

"Lady Morgana," He projected with a slight bow of his head, acknowledging her position of leadership. "My King requests an audience with the King of Camelot and Lord Emrys to negotiate for the release of the queen."

Morgana inhaled sharply and closed her eyes briefly. Maelgwn had enough scouts in the area that she was reasonably assured he knew the King and Merlin were not there. "They are indisposed at the moment but have given me leave to act on their behalf. What does he want?" She asked darkly, feeling the anger welling up inside her.

Since their first meeting the short man had seen her as nothing more than a prize to be won. From the stories of the old monk, the chauvinistic pig was used to getting his way using any underhanded means possible. She felt a stab of guilt that she had not kept Gwen and the others with her in the keep. When they left for the port it appeared to be the best course. Now a measure of fear crept through her as she noted the herald said nothing about Clarissant or Gilli.

The herald smirked knowingly, "He wishes to forge an alliance through marriage to the King of Camelot's sister. In exchange he will release Camelot's queen."

She kept her eyes on the man as she asked the knight standing along side of her, "Was Haddy certain that all three were taken?" She knew the answer already, but hoped that by some small chance the other two escaped.

"According to the riders, yes My Lady. There was no sign of anyone else, save the guards that were killed."

Morgana spoke to the herald again, "And what of those that were with the queen when she was taken? Does he offer any compensation for them?" She asked trying to pry information out of the man. Her question vague enough that she could pass it off as meaning the guards that were killed. She held her breath as she waited for a response.

"The servant and the handmaiden will be well cared for, that is all you need to know at this time. The others were simply casualties of war, My Lady."

Pursing her lips, Morgana could feel her magic thrumming under her skin. It would be so easy to silence the herald right then and there. She pushed back her anger and thought of Clarissant's face as she told them of her unborn child a few days before. Morgana shuddered at the idea of what Maelgwn might attempt if he had any clue of her relation to Lothian. The woman had been through enough in her life already. Leave it to Gwen to do her best to take care of people in the face of danger and try to pass Gwaine's sister off as a servant, rather than the lady-in-waiting she had become.

"Then why not just let them go?" She remarked as casually as she could.

The herald had the audacity to laugh, "The King has heard of the soft spot you Camelotians have for peasants. Why would we give up all our advantages? You have until the sun reaches its zenith to decide Lady Morgana before my King decides to punish them on your behalf for allowing their queen to fall into enemy hands. Maelgwn will be waiting for you to surrender yourself to him unless Lord Emrys decides to make himself available to attempt to negotiate different terms."

He turned on his horse and rode away, his message delivered.

(*~*~*~*)

He shifted his weight on the bed, trying to will his muscles to comply.

"Here, drink this," a voice said softly bringing a cup to his lips.

He drank the water greedily and drained the cup, though his thirst was far from quenched, it did relieve some of the burning dryness in his throat. He looked up at the woman with honey hair, her greyish-green eyes rimmed with red from her tears and surrounded by dark circles. Her wrists were red and raw from the rope and her lips were cracked around the edges where it appeared she had been gagged as well.

"Who are you?" He asked, his voice barely a croak.

She looked at him oddly for a moment then giggled nervously. It sounded so familiar to his ears.

"I suppose it has been a while since you have seen me. I wasn't much more than a girl in Camelot when you and my brother were knighted," She said in a wistful voice.

The blond knight took a moment to process her words as his eyes scanned the room. It was all so familiar. His blue eyes shot open when he finally realized he had been here before. Growing up he spent many nights in this very room with his best friend and all their siblings. "Lisanor?"

Smiling shyly at him she nodded.

Leon fell back on the bed, despair threatening to overwhelm him.

They had one night in which they were able to be completely open with each other. His heart ached remembering it. By the time he came back from his first patrol, Cai and his siblings had already left the city. Leon's dark-haired secret lover not leaving so much as a note for him.

He returned to Camelot to the news that the forces Uther sent out with Lord Ector leading them had been demolished. Leon's first thought was for Cai. The moment he was released of his duties he ran to his friend's quarters only to find them empty. Everything Cai and his siblings owned was gone, almost as if they had never been.

They had grown up together; best friend's every summer as their parents would visit each other often. Much of the time the talk was of arranging the marriage between Leon and the small little girl that had just been born when he first met his soulmate. At the age of five the concept of a something beyond the bounds of friendship and brotherhood was incomprehensible. Bedivere was always following them around, and as Lisanor grew older she began to as well, despite the fact that Leon had sisters close to her age. The scrawny little twig of a girl, who shared her father's hair color, while the boys took on the semblance of their mother's dark locks, was more at ease with her big brothers than with anyone else.

It wasn't that she was a tomboy, no she definitely preferred the frilly girlish things, but was so quiet and timid that Leon's two sisters gave up trying to pry her away fairly quickly and went about their own business. Cai was overly protective of his baby sister and Leon couldn't help but admire his friend's dedication to his family, although at times for the young boy it became rather annoying.

He heard about Bedivere's injury and wondered why, after losing their father and suffering such a wound Cai would run away, when Leon wanted nothing more than to comfort his companion. It wasn't as if Leon would think any less of Cai for it. He even knew about the small bit of magic to mend wounds that Cai's mother had taught him. The two men had no secrets from each other.

So many memories. So much lost. That one night together changed everything, Leon thought. If Cai regretted their secret liaison followed by the tragic loss he could understand on some level why he would initially run. However, the young blond knight kept expecting Cai to return when things were finally settled, and wanted nothing more than to speak with his friend. Weeks passed. No word sent at all, to anyone to say that they were fine.

When he found out about the patrol that would be going through Anjou, Leon jumped on the chance to be with them. A servant let him know that Cai and his siblings were gone on an extended trip. He attempted to get away from his fellow knights in hopes that maybe he could find Cai, but being so fresh among the group, his increased duties kept him from running off.

A break from it all a few months later and he decided to go to the town on his own. Bedivere met him at the door and in no uncertain terms told Leon to get lost.

Furious and heartbroken, he rode back into Camelot. After that he became so absorbed in his duties to Uther and the city and forced away all thoughts of his childhood companion. His parents attempted to make matches for him among the gentry, but as handsome as the ladies were, none could mend the hole he felt.

"What happened?" He managed after a while, his voice nothing but a hoarse whisper.

"Lord Emrys thought the temple would help keep you safe. When we found out about the way things had begun changing in Camelot, Cai finally decided it was time for us to return," She said tentatively.

He suddenly bolted up against the pain and fatigue in his body, "Where's Cai?"

"He left with King Arthur over a month ago. It was killing him to stay here..."

"He can't stand to look at me," Leon muttered out loud. He clamped his jaw shut and cast a hesitant glance at Lisanor.

She placed a comforting hand on Leon's arm, "Nonsense, it is because he loves you that he left."

He swallowed back a small measure of fear at the way she said those words. "What do you mean?"

Lisanor chuckled quietly through her nose, "I guessed a long time ago about the two of you. I kept trying to get him to go to Camelot and speak with you, but he was so afraid with everything that happened. It was my fault he left."

"How could it be your fault? You were hardly more than a child..."

"A child who listened to gossiping evil women of the court when they suggested I do whatever I could to secure that the rumored betrothal to a prince would come to pass." She took a breath and glanced at the floor, "I sought comfort in Arthur's arms after news of our father came. Bedivere found out and so did Cai. They found me in a very... compromising situation. While they were trying to defend me, Arthur accidently cut of Bedivere's hand. Cai did what he had to, to save him, but Arthur knew, and helped us escape from the city before the king could find out."

Leon stared at her, evaluating her. The pieces were falling into place.

She continued, "He had hoped to just get us settled back here at home before returning to Camelot. To you." Lisanor stood and wiped tears away with her sleeve, "But then I had to mess it up for him and I found out I was... pregnant."

His face showed his shock at her admission.

"He couldn't leave me, and he was so frightened if anyone found out I was carrying Arthur's child on top of everything else..." Her voice trailed off.

Leon stretched out his arm and took her petite hand in his.

After a moment she sat back down and tried to compose herself, "Loholt is a good boy, and my brother has been like a father to him. Cai has sacrificed everything for us."

His strength was slowly returning to him. He forced himself into a sitting position and carefully swung his legs over the side of the bed. Grimacing as the bandages rubbed against his thigh. He reached for her and pulled the slight woman close as she allowed herself to give in to the guilt and the grief she carried.

"Please tell me you don't have a husband who is going to come and find me holding you like this?" He said finally, breeching the silence.

She looked up at him, confused for a moment before she laughed sadly and pushed herself away, "No, no... are you kidding, I'm a harlot who gave birth to a son without a father. It doesn't matter in the eyes of most suitors what my rank may be, or who actually fathered Loholt. I have only met one man willing to look past that and he..."

"He what?"

"Lord Emrys is such a kind man, but the power he has at his command frightened me, even before that vile woman came with her own magic. He needs someone braver than I, especially with that daughter of his," She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "And I'm sure the court would have had an absolute fit if the heir to the throne became serious about someone like me."

Leon was thoroughly confused. There was no heir to Camelot. He recalled hearing the name but couldn't place it amongst his befuddled memories. The last day he mutely recalled was the battle up on the peninsula. Then it finally dawned on him, the ruined fort was called Emrys, and that King Lot had used that name in referring to someone. However the only idea that came to mind was a certain servant, but to his knowledge the gangly peasant had no child. At least none that he was aware of.

"You do know him, right?" Lisanor asked, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Perhaps, what is his given name?" he asked distractedly.

"Merlin."

Leon laughed thinking it was a joke, "First off, Merlin is the king's manservant, not a lord. Secondly, I have known the man for years, he doesn't have a child, much less a girlfriend, nor could he be heir to the throne."

Something in her face caught his attention and his sniggering ceased. "How long have I been asleep?" He questioned seriously, wondering just how much had changed. Other memories began to try and push their way into his mind.

"Not quite a year, I think. The Midsummer holiday is a few weeks away still..."

His mind finally began to clear. He remembered being sick on the ship, Mordred's betrayal, Arthur collapsing in the grove next to Merlin. Gwaine was a prince. There was the battle, Merlin showering the Saxons with lightning as easily as Lot's archer had with their arrows. The devastation created by that one man was astounding and frightening. Morgana, looking as though she had just awoken from a nightmare, the dragons, and Mordred upon a hilltop ready to strike Merlin down.

Leon's head was spinning and he was beginning to feel faint.

There were so many images filtering through his brain. Visions of Uther standing over his son ready to strike. So much information came and went quickly through his muddled mind. Leon couldn't seem to grasp any of them long enough to make sense. Arthur shoving Merlin out of the way and taking the blow himself. Arthur... was... dying. Arthur, his king, was laying in the grove and he was dying.

"Arthur?" He shouted at Lisanor suddenly, "What happened to Arthur?"

"I... uh... I don't know."

(*~*~*~*)

"Mam, I gotta go!"

Morgana's teeth ground together, her stress level was reaching it's limit. Not only was she trying to organize her home being surrounded with nearly one hundred or more strangers inside of it, but she was also preparing to go meet with the king of the opposing army in an effort to save her friends. Aithusa's constant nagging was grating on her nerves. "For the last time, NO!" She shouted at the girl.

The last thing she needed was to have Maelgwn somehow get ahold of the dragon child. Morgana already suffered the painful recollections of the last time that happened. Her memory of the small dragon as she outgrew the pit laced with runes that warded against magic came unbidden to her mind. Morgana felt a hand touch her arm and saw her mother out of the corner of her eye. She took a breath and regained a small measure of calm, thankful for the older woman's guiding patience.

"Aithusa, I can't have you go with me. I need you to stay out of harms way and wait, alright?" Her voice was tight and trembled slightly as she knelt down.

"But you told me to move," she said sadly.

Morgana sighed, "And you should, just not with me for this. I would be devastated if something happened to you."

The girl glanced up at her mother with a secretive smile, "I wasn't going to go with you, silly."

"What are you plotting?" Morgana asked suddenly suspicious of the girl's motives.

Aithusa wrapped her arms around her mother's neck. "I'll come back, but I have to go move something first," she pulled away and moved to a slightly more open area.

Haddy ran over to her, his blunted sword on his hip, "I can help!"

The dragon girl glanced at her friend, "Ok but if you fall mam will be mad at me."

Everyone stopped and stared as the pale child began to glow and her form started to shift into the white dragon.

Haddy stood with his mouth open in awe. His young mind processing the situation quickly, "You really are a dragon!"

"Told you I'm not a duck, get on."

"OH NO YOU DON'T" Morgana yelled out trying to push her way past the others that gathered around to watch the show. She met with an invisible force, just out of reach from the children. They all watched in abject horror as the young prince climbed on the back of the dragon and flew off.

Vivienne came to stand next to her daughter, staring at the sky. If not for the gravity of the escalating situation with Maelgwn she might have laughed. As it was she simply squeezed her daughter's shoulders. "He's probably safer flying away with her than staying here," She said trying to comfort the younger woman.

Morgana turned to glare at her mother who held up her hand before Morgana could say anything.

"For now you need to take care of what's in front of us. Are you sure about your plan?"

She sighed and allowed her frustration towards Aithusa to release for the time being, "If I can get him to free the others, or at least find out where they are, then I can easily put him in his place, as I should have done months ago."

Vivienne looked at her daughter with concern, "Be careful. If you awaken the darkness still within you..."

"I may not have a choice, if it means I can save them. I will do what I have to, mother."

Rita's youngest boy approached the ladies with a horse saddled and ready for Morgana. She took the reins with a nod of thanks before she swung her leg over the saddle and headed through the gates.


	13. Chapter 13- Headings

**_The fun thing about hell/otherworldly dimensions- I can screw with time like there's no tomorrow! (waka waka)_**

**_I debated posting this or waiting until I had a larger chapter ready. So for Aerist who has given me a couple of AWESOME manip pics for this fic- here's the next installment. _**

**_Warning: Some of the descriptions in this chapter are a little on the graphic side. (if possible I would rate this as one of the T plus chapters. I've written worse before, but not as... um...well... just read it.)_**

**_To all my wonderful *air kisses* reviewers: In this chapter not a single one of your questions will be answered to your satisfaction. (because I R evil) Also I will not be held responsible for the state of your fingernails._**

* * *

"These stairs don't appear to end," Bran sighed. His body, from centuries of disuse was feeling the strain.

"So much for the circle idea," Bedivere snorted arrogantly.

"That was outside with the spirits flying overhead when we were going in a straight line."

"Alright so now were forced to walk in a circle when we should be doing the opposite?" He asked sarcastically.

"I don't know what we are to do, Sir Bedivere. I was simply making an observation!"

"Oy, both of you!" Merlin admonished, shooting a glare at both men.

Percival stopped and turned to those behind him, "I think we all need to take a break."

For a few minutes they all sat down on the stairs. Bedivere sat below them and Bran above with the other three in the middle separating the two.

"Any ideas?" Percival asked Merlin quietly.

The warlock shrugged and stared at the slightly curved wall across from him in frustration. He heard Lancelot snickering softly and turned towards his recently found friend, "What?"

The dark haired knight shook his head, "I just can't help but recall how things used to be. You were keeping to the shadows. Merely a shadow yourself at times because of all the secrets you used to keep. Now look at you, no longer the servant, but a man of your own making. I remember how proud I was, and sad, that I was one of the few you allowed to see behind your walls."

"Yeah and now with my foolish idea to save Arthur, here we are all trapped with curving walls that I am personally getting rather sick of seeing," Merlin glared at the smooth stone and allowed his eyes to drift upwards to the arrow slats. Although he realized now that no archer would be able to get high enough to reach them without a ladder or a boost. He mused about what he would see through the opening. He stood up then and looked at Percival, "Mind if I stand on your shoulders?"

The large man looked at his friend curiously before following his gaze. He shrugged and stood up. Bran and Bedivere watched curiously as between Lancelot and Percival they managed to help get Merlin up barely high enough to see out.

"Well?" Lancelot asked in anticipation.

"There's nothing. No light, no landscape..." He climbed back down off the human ladder. "You know what? I am right sick of this game. Stand back."

Percival's eyebrows furrowed as he tried to figure out what the warlock was planning to do, "Why, what are you thinking?"

Merlin sighed in irritation, "Percival weren't you the one who gave Elyan the speech about following not only Arthur's orders, but mine as well?"

The blond knight nodded, a bit put off by Merlin's frustrated attitude.

"Well then it's really about time I start acting like I can give orders, right? So all of you - stand back." He said, enunciating the last two words sharply.

Lancelot smirked, not needing to be asked again. The others followed suit until Merlin was standing alone. He placed the tip of the staff on the ground and studied the wall as he drew the energy to him. "Ábrecan!" With one word his eyes glowed and a blast of light from the head of the staff shot out, obliterating the wall.

The others crouched down protecting themselves as debris fell. They choked on the dust cloud that had erupted and tried waving it away, expecting to see the barren black rock landscape outside. A chuckle came from Lancelot. Beyond the hole looked to be the anteroom of a larger chamber, "I knew you would think of something. You always do."

They entered cautiously, stepping over the rubble. Merlin tried to keep his face schooled, but as he lifted his feet over the stones he couldn't help but feel more confidence in himself. He almost wished Cai was with them to see it. However he realized if his friend had accompanied them when they pulled Leon out, trouble might have ensued. The way destiny wound its way through their lives, with subtle pushes here and there was starting to become clearer to him in a way it had not before.

As the last man passed through the hole in the wall it disappeared, but this time it didn't bother Merlin.

Percival spun on it as if he could somehow stop it from closing.

"Leave it, we won't be able to go back that way," Merlin said quietly.

"But won't we need to go back for Gwaine?" The large knight was worried for his brother-in-law, despite his words to Elyan.

"We will have to find another way."

Bran had his ear to a door on the right side of the small chambers. He hissed at the others, "Shh!" After a few seconds he stepped back, "Swords and battle on the other side."

"Open it," the warlock said and took a step back.

(*~*~*~*)

Arthur felt the energy draining out of him. At first when his friend didn't join the fight, the king was angered, but during the course of the battle he was able to notice it was not for lack of trying that Leon didn't assist him. Something about this place seemed to demand a one on one battle between the two men.

"You hypocrite!" He screamed at Uther. "You abuse magic when it suits you while telling me every day how evil it is!"

"It is evil my son. I have been cursed to use it here." The swords met and clashed again and again as the two seasoned fighters wove their way around the room.

"And what about my mother? What about before I was born? Merlin's father, your own cousin, and your own brother!"

Uther's eyes glowed a deep red and Arthur was knocked back a step. His face turned to the side and he paused at the ghost he saw standing there. "Mother?" he whispered.

In that moment he felt his grip on his sword falter and it flew across the room, landing at Leon's feet. The king barely registered that the knight was finally able to move as Leon reached for the sword before his own foot slipped and he was knocked into the chair. Uther stood above him laughing maniacally. His sword posed to run his son through.

"Now you shall see what you should have done- what a true king would have done in your position. No mercy will be shown to you now or to your friends when they arrive!"

He couldn't even muster a defense as he began to feel the bite of the sword through his chainmail. Arthur glanced over to where the ghost of Ygraine stood, still as a portrait, across the room. He could see life in her eyes and the sorrow she conveyed at his situation. Whether she was real or not didn't matter, the fact she bore silent witness to his death, filled him with an odd sense of comfort. Everything was in slow motion as the blade broke through the metal rings, slicing smoothly against the padding, and the tip touching his skin.

His heart was pounding in his ears as the first droplets of blood pumped out of him and ran down his skin inside his shirt. He thought of his love, Guinevere, of her face as it had been the morning they departed. The worry and concern in her eyes as she hid them behind a hopeful smile. The children, Aithusa and Galahad, and how he would have loved to see them grow while adding his own child to the bunch. Deep down he knew now whatever magic was cast the night in the grove would finally allow that to happen. Although he wasn't sure at this point if he would live to see it.

Then there was Loholt, the boy who brought the surprising revelation that Arthur was a father. Not a boy, the king thought as his skin yielded to the blade and he felt the muscles start to separate, a young man. Soon to be fourteen, already performing the duties of a squire while many others had to wait until they were closer to sixteen to be granted that privilege. He mused on what Merlin had told him about growing up as a bastard. It couldn't have been easy for either of them. Yet Loholt had his uncles to help guide him into manhood and Arthur couldn't have been more proud of the boy. He knew without a doubt that he would become a champion someday.

Cai had always been a bit of a mystery to Arthur, older, calm, a true nobleman who now the king counted as one of his most loyal knights. He felt rather surprised in himself for the way he was able to push past his prejudice of Uther's words. At that moment, so close to death, discovering Cai and Leon's secret seemed inconsequential. More so with the sacrifices that had been made.

Bedivere fed into the prattish prince's need for validation in bullying subjects when they were younger. If not for his brother, Arthur probably would not have bestowed knighthood on the one handed man. The anger and bearing of Bedivere might have impressed the arrogant prince, but did nothing to inspire the king he had become. Yet Arthur did not regret it as he witnessed the man fighting through the disability Arthur felt responsible for, to stand side-by-side and toe-to-toe with the others against a giant.

The others... so many other knights and friends...

The steel hit his rib and the pain truly began as the bone gave way with a sickening slow crackle that reverberated through his entire body. A crack, like the sound of the lightning and thunder Merlin called down on the battlefield turned his thoughts to his former manservant. The man who had changed him, the one who pushed him to be a better king than his father. Arthur could never have wished for a better friend and confidant. Someone who challenged him and made him see what was right, while hiding in the background carrying a burden few could have dreamed of. His servant, his savior, his cousin, his brother in so many ways. The other side of his coin.

A line of other men and women stood out in Arthur's mind as he felt more of his life flow from his body. Ygraine's ghostly form became clearer in his eyes and she smiled. He saw her finally move as she held out her hand to her son and the king felt himself being pulled towards her. A child version of himself, the one who had dreamed of her somehow coming back into his life began to break free as the sword held by his father bit deeper into him. He felt the tip of the blade touch his heart.

(*~*)

Merlin gasped. He shouldn't have been surprised to see the familiar room. As his eyes caught sight of Uther standing over his son, Merlin instinctively shot out a blast of magic, catapulting the dead king backwards.

The warlock rushed to Arthur's side, vaguely aware of the knights as they descended on Uther while the specter of the old king regained his footing. His crazy laughter rang through the room.

Merlin was trying to apply pressure to the wound in Arthur's chest. He chanced a glance at the sound of the battle. Across the room the far doors opened and he felt the tendrils of frozen fingers creep down his spine. Turning his head he saw the ghost of a child, barely visible moving towards a nearly translucent blond woman. He recognized her as the same spirit Morgause had summoned years before in an effort to tempt Arthur into killing his father. "No, Arthur!" He whispered breathlessly. He was torn between stopping the child and keeping his hands, once again covered with his king's blood, on the wound.

Merlin found his voice and cried out to the boy, "Arthur, come back to us. You need to come back." The sobs at the thought of losing his friend so close to the end racked his body. He saw the child pause and turn back towards him plagued with indecision. "Gwen needs you! I need you! The whole kingdom needs you Arthur!"

Boy Arthur smiled sadly and glanced back at the ghost of his mother. She nodded to him and appeared to wipe a tear away before she began to fade.

"We need to get him out of here!" He screamed at the others while attempting to heal the wound with his magic, not recognizing he had dropped the staff.

Lancelot, being the least armed of the knights and not having the reach they did without a sword, held back as the others fought against Uther. He heard the yell and turned back to Merlin. He rushed to his friend's side.

Grabbing one of Merlin's hand's he shoved the staff into it and turned back to the door as the howling of the Doracha assaulted his ears. They were coming, he could feel the chill. Just as it had done years before when they were loosed into the world.

Percival and Bedivere stilled as they heard the shrieks. Uther crowed in triumph, at their reaction, but failed to notice the ineffectiveness of the otherworldly sound on Bran. That single moment of pause was all the ancient prince needed and the late king's head rolled to the ground with a mighty swipe of his axe.

Their ears popped as the sounds ceased instantly and they were plunged into darkness.


	14. Chapter 14- Daddy's Home

_**So the Game of Thrones episode Sunday night...I had a clue what was coming, but... haven't reached that point in the books (yet) and OMFG... I don't think it would have mattered if I had read about it before... it was not what I was expecting and was just... As I told IcarusLSU I felt like going and watching the Merlin finale just to have a bit of a fluff fix. (comparatively speaking).**_

_**I was at a bit of a writer's block after that because of what I had planned for Morgana and the girls... so I had to pause and wait a couple days to figure out things.**_

_***ahem* ok then...*deep breath***_

_**As always thanks to IcarusLSU for giving this a read-through before it's posting.**_

_**And Thank you to all the reviewers and those that have been following this story! Welcome to Time's Quill for catching up to this chapter and leaving so many wonderful reviews along the way!**_

_**Nance: Actually Escher's work was part of my inspiration for it! LOL I'm tickled that you caught the similarities. I almost thought about going as far as the visualization provided near the end of the Labyrinth movie, but decided that would add an unnecessary chapter. Also thanks for the edit- I was looking at that but my mind utterly refused to think of the proper word. As for the headhunter comment... *facepalm* LOL (waiting now for Starbolt1966 to start in again with those as well now hehe)**_

* * *

Drip...

Drip...

Drip...

The sound of condensation filtering through the rocks, possibly from a spring higher on the outside of the mountain as it snaked its way through small cracks in the surface, echoed through the dark cavern.

It was cool and black, the magical light in the ancient braziers long since extinguished. The mystical doorway, surrounded by the frightening reliefs stood silent and dead in the darkness.

The muffled groan of a man in pain broke through the stillness.

Merlin no longer felt the suppressing weight of the hell dimension on him and summoned forth a light from the palm of his hand. The soft glow began to fill the cavern. He noticed the odd shadows on his hand before reality came crashing down on him. "Arthur? Arthur!" He felt the king's body underneath him. "Forbearnan," the light in the braziers ignited and Merlin let the glowing orb in his palm dissipate.

As the others began to stir, Percival realized where they were and let out with a howl of frustration when he realized Gwaine wasn't with them. He raced towards the dormant gateway carved into the wall and pounded against it. He turned on Merlin, "I thought you said seven of us had to return!"

Lancelot and Bran moved to assist Merlin as he desperately began to remove the king's armor while trying to keep pressure on the wound. Once he could see the wound clearly, Merlin called upon his magic to heal it. Although not perfect it was enough to stem the blood flow and if that was the only issue, the king would be certain to recover. He took a breath, "I thought so too, I don't know what happened!"

He turned back to the king and looked down on the bare torso. Merlin's heart sank. The injury inflicted by Mordred with his poisoned blade was reopening. The vivid blue lines of the poison snaked its way through Arthur's body. He shut his eyes and clenched his jaw, searching desperately for something to do, some way to help Arthur as it appeared his link to Leon was broken.

His eyes opened and they fell upon the hawthorn staff lying next to him. Seemingly of its own accord, his hand reached out for the sturdy piece of wood, he could feel the power pulsing through it. The connection to the spells of his past lives was there, asking for release. Every piece of magic from every lifetime was at the tip of his fingers.

The Red Dragon's words struck him, there would be a price, but as he looked as his dying friend, he knew he would gladly pay it ten times over. He called to the energy held within silently, reverently. He felt it connect him to Avalon and the other world. The power of life and death. The same power that drew its magic from the Cup of Life.

He smirked slightly. He knew he couldn't fully give his life for Arthur, though he gladly would have, but he at least could buy them some time. In words older than even the dragons he called forth the power and bent it to his will. He channeled it through the staff and into his hand as he placed it on Arthur.

Merlin fell back once the casting was complete. Fatigue racing through his body, his muscles trembling from the exertion. He looked at Arthur and nodded in satisfaction. What he did wouldn't buy them much time, but at least it would hold off the inevitable for a bit longer.

He tried in vain desperation to fight the exhaustion that soon overwhelmed him.

(*~*~*~*)

"What was that?" Sir Tarnin's squire, a young man of seventeen, asked.

Gwaine was in the process of having the young man assist him in removing his boots. They were soaked thoroughly from the muck he landed in. "Eh, it was probably the sound of my sister complaining that she can smell my socks all the way out here," The knight joked holding one of the offending items out in front of him.

Gwaine looked over at Cai, who was in the process of giving two young children a lecture. The kids, Aithusa and Haddy, had shown up on the mountainside rather unexpectedly with news from the keep not long after Gwaine reappeared in the cave. The dragon girl's strength was welcomed as they lifted it off of the knight, but her admission that she flew out here on a whim, with the young prince on her back, had Cai in a mood. Although, as Gwaine thought about it, that man was always in some sort of mood.

Other than occasionally joking around with Merlin, the man rarely cracked anything more than a polite smile. Stoic. Yes, Gwaine decided, stoic was definitely the one word that could be used to describe Cai. The roguish man sighed, he knew the other knight didn't approve of his joking. Especially after finding out that the Queen and Clarissant were possible hostages of Maelgwn, but Gwaine did what he always did - pushed it aside. There was nothing he could do about it while way out here, so he had to trust that things would work out. Worrying about his sister and her unborn child wouldn't solve anything.

Loholt was off to the side snickering. The boy obviously used to the harsh words of his uncle's discipline. Gwaine made a mental note to find Cai a woman when they returned to Camelot. Perhaps a good night in the brothel would help to ease the man's cool demeanor.

"No, Sir Gwaine, I heard something from inside the cave," He explained as his eyes darted nervously towards the opening.

Gwaine looked towards the cavern and then understood that the squire wasn't just hearing things. He motioned the boy back and stood up, one foot bare and the other one still stuck in his boot. Picking up his sword he started towards the opening. He whistled low and sharp to get Cai's attention before moving closer.

Cai noted the tension and sent one last admonishing glare at the children before he followed. "All of you stay here!" He told the rest of the group as he grabbed a torch and lit it off the campfire.

Gwaine moved ahead of him, ignoring the fact he was a bit uneven in his walk. As they entered the large main cavern they could hear the yelling of men off towards the tunnel where the gate was. Their pace quickened when they saw the light and recognized the voices. They both froze as they came into the area just as a bright light began to fade from Merlin, who was crouching over the prone body of Arthur.

He saw Merlin sway and dropped his sword, rushing to catch his friend as he collapsed into unconsciousness.

"Gwaine!" He heard Percival exclaim and smiled up at his brother-in-law.

"What the bloody hell happened?" He asked glancing around. His eyes nearly popped out of his head upon seeing Lancelot, "Well I'll be. Is it really you my friend?"

"It is," the formerly lost knight smiled.

Percival shook his head and broke the reunion, "We can explain later. Are we really back?" Gwaine nodded, watching as the large knight's face fell, "We didn't find the cauldron..."

"Oh, I got that taken care of," Gwaine smirked.

"You can explain later," Bran stated with authority. "Let's get Merlin and Arthur back to the camp and out of here."

"What happened to Merlin?" Cai asked, looking at his friend with serious concern.

The newest addition, whose name Cai didn't know, answered, "It was the spell he just did to keep Arthur alive."

Carefully they made their way out of the Cavern. Percival carried Merlin while the others reverently cradled the king.

The early afternoon sunlight was a welcome relief to the hell they had all been through. Lancelot's breath caught in his throat. He fell to his knees, tears of relief stinging his eyes. The years of torment from his captivity was washing away in the sunshine.

He watched as a young boy ran up to Percival, throwing his arms around the large man after he situated Merlin on a bedroll.

Percival looked stunned before wrapping his arms around the boy. Lancelot watched cautiously as his friend carried the boy towards him. He was frozen in place, studying the child.

"Lancelot, I'd like you to meet Galahad, or Haddy," He said setting the boy down on the ground.

Lancelot smiled nervously and nodded his head, "Hello there."

Haddy shifted uneasily from one foot to the other as he looked over the dark-haired stranger. "What are you wearing?" He asked wrinkling his nose.

The knight looked down at his red shirt and pants and started to chuckle, "I really don't know. Merlin made it for me."

The boy groaned as if that explained everything, "Well it looks silly."

Both men burst into laughter. "Yes I suppose it does," Lancelot agreed.

"Galahad!" Percival chided through his amusement, "That is no way to greet your father."

The boy's eyes shot open and he looked at Lancelot again. His voice was barely a whisper as he glanced back and forth between the men, "Really?"

Percival nodded and stepped back as Haddy threw his arms around Lancelot, all sense of awkwardness gone as he clung tightly to the man he never thought he'd meet. The boy was happy to be in the man's arms - even if he did look silly in the red clothing.

Percival left the two and made his way back to the main camp. He looked at Cai, "What are the kids doing here?"

Aithusa was sitting next to her father talking with Gwaine. Cai sighed, "From what I can understand the Queen, your wife, and Haddy were heading to the port because Maelgwn's forces were on the move. Something happened and Haddy ended up back at the keep as they were being surrounded. Then Aithusa turned into her dragon form and they flew up here. After that all I got was the fact that Aithusa wasn't lying about not being a duck," He rolled his eyes.

He swallowed down the lump of fear that begin to rise in his throat. "What about Clarissant?"

Gwaine chose that moment to rejoin the men while Aithusa stayed next to her father. He sighed, "I think, if I understood her right, Clare, Gwen, and Gilli were taken hostage, but Morgana had a plan to save them."

"And she sent the kids here to be out of the way?"

"No... Aithusa somehow felt me come through and knew Merlin would be along. So she flew out of there because Morgana told her to move something. Being Aithusa - she thought she could help us move the cauldron. Good thing too, I probably would have suffocated if not for her," Gwaine looked over towards Lancelot and the kids.

"Maybe she can help us get it and the king back there, although without knowing what's going on there right now, it could be worse off at the keep than they are here," Cai stated, watching Percival closely. He knew it would hurt the man to hear the possible reality of the situation, but as the knight commander the large man needed to be aware of these things, personal feelings aside.

Bran sighed, "I don't think she could carry two full grown men and a cauldron by herself. We should just begin preparations to move out."

"And how do you suggest we do that without a wagon or cart?" Bedivere asked in his typical angry tone. "If you haven't noticed we have three men who can't walk plus the cauldron and now more men than horses, plus the brats!"

"Was that really necessary?" Gwaine challenged the one-handed man's choice of words.

"Pointing out the truth of the situation?"

"Calling the kid's names!"

"Sirs," One of the servants said coming up to the men. He looked like a scared rabbit as he tried to break through the tension, "Lord Emrys is coming around."

(*~*~*~*)

Morgana stared at her hands, bound in front of her as a drop of blood from her broken lip fell onto them. This situation was not going as planned.

When she arrived Maelgwn was in a ripe mood. Her plan was to get to him, find out where the others were and then use her magic to put him in his place. Unfortunately, Morgana, while having the memories of the magic her sister used through her, was not as sure of her own control and she blamed herself for what happened next.

_"Ah Lady Morgana, good of you to come. I see your king and your betrothed are not with you?"_

_She smiled coldly, "Where are the people you took?"_

_The short blond king's wicked smile widened. "They'll be fine. I got the invitation to your wedding, but from what I've been hearing you didn't wait for my reply."_

_"Sorry, was a spur of the moment decision."_

_He clucked his tongue, "Too bad it isn't legal."_

_Morgana's eyes narrowed, "Oh?"_

_"This is my kingdom, not Camelot and I refuse to recognize it. I was going to propose a marriage between us, it would have given a strong alliance between the two kingdoms, but I really don't want used goods," He said lecherously. His eyes roaming over her body and the curves that were visible beneath the delicate chain mesh top down to the legs clad in tight breeches. He met her eyes again and winked, "Although I will have no problem taking you as my new whore."_

_Angry gold fire blazed in her eyes and she sent him flying backwards. He landed with a satisfying thud against some of his guards. Morgana felt arms behind her as some of his men made to grab her. She spun and sent them flying backwards as well. Chills ran down her spine when she heard Maelgwn chuckling._

_He had regained his footing and was smiling at her, "Cute trick. Do it again and the manservant dies first as an example."_

_Slowly she brought her emotions under control and turned to look at him. From the gathered crowd she saw Gilli and the others brought forward. Bound and hooded. An ugly man with more scars on his face than teeth in his mouth held a blade to Gilli's throat. Or at least she presumed it was the servant, "How do I know that's really not one of your own under the hood?" _

_Maelgwn tipped his head, gazing at her curiously. He then nodded and the hood was removed. "So I'll start with him and make it relatively painless. The wenches are a different story. You continue to defy me and I will make you watch as I do to them what I plan on doing to you."_

_Morgana held her breath as the evil king walked sauntered over behind Clarissant and copped a feel. His eyes never left Morgana's. Maelgwn licked his lips hearing Clarissant whimper._

_"This one seems like she's used to being put in her place." He pushed her down and moved back to Morgana, coming to a stop, just inches from her, "So if you agree, you become my whore willingly and I will let one of them go. Then all those pretty little knights from Camelot will leave these lands and I might consider giving the king back his precious servant."_

_"And Queen Guinevere?"_

_"She won't be harmed, but I need some assurance that you will play by my rules until you learn your proper place." _

Morgana shivered and bit back the tears. She had watched as Maelgwn's men roughly put Clarissant onto Morgana's horse and sent her back to the keep. The brunette's eyes were haunted as she cast a look towards Morgana who nodded, silently telling her to get out of there. Looking across the clearing that held Maelgwn's main camp she could see Gilli tied to a post. She knew Gwen was taken to another area.

She shared a look with Arthur's servant, if they knew where Gwen was they could figure out a way out of this situation. Morgana tried to feel outward, but was unsuccessful in figuring out where she was being held. Patience was her friend right now. If they could hold off until darkness fell any attempts at escape would be much easier. Her magic pulsed within her, along with her anger and loathing as Maelgwn came back towards her.

He grinned knowingly. Any attempt to use her magic, he had warned, and the Queen would die before Morgana could get to her. She purposely ignored him as he spoke to her, instead focusing on keeping herself from lashing out. Then she felt it.

Her eyes brightened and she smiled coyly at Maelgwn.

The king paused, his face barely changing as his eyes registered the immediate difference in the dark haired woman, "I wouldn't be smiling if I were you lass, unless you've changed your mind about becoming my whore."

Morgana giggled mischievously, "Oh King Maelgwn, I have no plans on becoming anything to you. I should warn you however, I doubt you have very long to live."

He was intrigued and leaned in close enough to kiss her. His hot rancid breath made her stomach turn in disgust, "You're not in a position to make threats, but I'll humor you this once. What makes you think my life is to be cut short?"

The glint in her eyes and the wicked smile across her fair face almost caused the despicable little man to step back. She leaned closer to him and whispered, "The wrath of the gods will be nothing compared to what my husband is going to do to you."

She laughed insanely at the sudden confusion that filled his eyes before he took hold of his emotions. He answered her with a backhanded slap that sent her to the ground before he turned and stalked away.

Gilli was watching her curiously. She sent a simple message through her mind to him, "_Merlin is coming_."


	15. Chapter 15 - Revenge and Redemption

**_Nance: edit applied. TY! (and now this chapter has experienced a few edits too- I was in a rush to post this before I went to work, TY again!) The price has already been paid... the giant went in, but didn't come out. As it started rising and the boys ran through the door that was behind Lancelot, Merlin sent the blue chains towards the undead-ish thing. So no worries with that. However there is still the price for using the knowledge and power from the staff outside of Anwnn... O.o And nope Lancelot doesn't have a clue._**

**_Thank you so much as always to everyone who has been reviewing and favoriting this story. I tried to answer the reviews - but if I somehow missed you I apologize._**

**_Welcome to those that are just catching up. There's not much officially left to go, but I have a lot of side story/ epiloguish content that will continue on from the final chapter (which may be the next one actually...) Anyhoo- Thanks as always to IcarusLSU_**

**_This chapter is dedicated to PgTnr1 whose review of the battle scene from Coin gave me a burst of inspiration and confidence to get this part written._**

**_Musical inspiration for this part from Kate the Great:_**

**_/watch?v=DpcXr5LtsYA_**

**_And also Inkubus Sukkubus playing in the background._**

**_Lots of my own brand of fictional twisting on historical figures in this chapter. Oh and whatever you all expect to happen... well - when in this story have I ever done something normal and expected? *evil grin*_**

* * *

_"And thou, the island dragon, who hast driven many of the tyrants mentioned previously, as well from life as from kingdom, thou last in my writing, first in wickedness, exceeding many in power and at the same time in malice, more liberal in giving, more excessive in sin, strong in arms, but stronger in what destroys thy soul-thou Maclocunus, why dost thou obtusely wallow in such an old black pool of crimes, as if sodden with the wine that is pressed from the vine of Sodom?_

_..._

_Woe unto thee that spoilest; shalt thou not be spoiled? and thou that killest, shalt not thou thyself be killed? and when thou hast made an end of thy spoiling, then shalt thou fall."_

_~Gildas_

(*~*~*~*)

The men watched silently as Merlin flew off on the back of the old dragon, his arms wrapped tightly around the king. Aithusa flew beside them clutching the cauldron in her talons as they made haste back to the keep in the hills below the mountains.

Once out of sight the others turned back to the camp and began making preparations to head out in the morning. A litter was being constructed to move Sir Tarnin, although he protested that if they wrapped his leg well enough he'd be able to ride.

"So you think Merlin has any clue?" Gwaine asked of Cai as the two men worked on tying the poles together.

"About what he faces when he will arrive at the keep, or about how to make the potion to heal the King?"

"Naw, I meant about the other thing," The rogue snickered.

Cai paused and glanced back towards the south, "No, but I would love to see Morgana's face when she lays eyes on him."

They looked at each other and burst out laughing. Gwaine couldn't stop himself from laughing harder when the green-eyed knight stopped and cringed in pain, forgetting about his cracked rib.

(*~*~*~*~*)

Arthur was still alive, hanging by a thread of fate. Merlin kept him from falling off Kilgharrah as they flew and was thankful that the king was unconscious for the ride. He knew that his cousin might enjoy the sights, but for right now speed was what they needed. As they descended into the valleys below the mountain, Merlin sent a mental message to the young white dragon flying beside them. The oversized cauldron clutched tightly in her talons. Merlin could sense his daughter's exhaustion and hoped the burden wasn't too much for the young girl. _Take it to the keep and instruct Vivienne to begin mixing the potion. Then stay there. _The last was given as a command through the dragon kin soul that resided within him.

"What do you plan to do once we arrive?" Kilgharrah asked of his friend. "I have watched the exchange since you left, waiting for either you or your lady to summon me."

"I doubt she would have. She has too much pride," Merlin said with a small amount of sarcasm. "My plan is to make certain she is safe and then heal Arthur so he may truly begin his reign."

"Do you have everything you need for the casting?" The great dragon asked, knowing that Merlin had expressed his concern before the short journey up to the mountain gate that one of the items may have been out of his reach.

The warlock took a breath. The answer had come to him during the nightmare visions and now stood out plain as day against the late afternoon twilight. "I do," he answered simply.

They began to see the battle camps surrounding the fort. Merlin's eyes scanned the ground. Most of the tents were hidden in the trees; he could feel Morgana being held closer to the center. _"Where are the others?"_ He asked mentally.

_"Gilli is nearby. Clarissant was released and I don't know where the bastard is holding Gwen,"_ She sent back. He could sense the relief and joy that filled her mind. Merlin had to chuckle at the undertone of rage that rimmed the edges of her thoughts.

"Let's have some fun old friend," he said to the dragon. They both knew with the ailing king and not knowing the location of Gwen, they would have to be careful, but that didn't mean they couldn't enjoy stirring the hornet's nest in the process.

(*~*)

Aidan Mac Gabhran watched the men under his command closely. Many had the same feeling as he - this siege, all because of Maelgwn's lust, was pointless and ill planned. Certainly they had more manpower and could easily overrun the dilapidated ruins; even with the recent rebuilding. Yet there was no point in it. If it were up to Aidan he would have come at the situation in a more political manner. Sure he loved a good fight, but after years of following Maelgwn and being so far away from his own wife and kingdom, Aidan was ready to go home; as were many of the Scottish men under his direct command. Hell, the only reason he was here was due to a treaty with the King of Anglesey.

His wife was related, somewhat distantly to Maelgwn. Her firstborn child was of Maelgwn's blood from an ancient ritual just prior to her marriage to insure the royal Scottish bloodlines of her family. None of that bothered him for the most part as it was a normal part of life and duty. However recently Aidan began noticing a madness in Maelgwn that was exceeding far beyond the norm and that is what concerned him.

Had the insane king approached the current situation strategically; either to claim the newly found copper mine, or to exact taxes due from the area south of Mount Snowdon, Aidan would have been more than happy to follow. But all of this? Simply over a woman who refused him? This gave pause to the man who would someday be king of the Scots.

The current complement of men surrounding the hill fort was now over seven hundred, with more on the way. Maelgwn sent out orders to bring in troops from all areas of his kingdom, leaving many of the coastal towns with little to no defense. The crazy king even sent word to Aidan's father asking for additional men. The Scot shook his head and bit his lip under his heavy red beard. An old monk, years prior, had claimed Maelgwn was marked by the beast mentioned in the doctrine of Revelations set to bring about the apocalypse. Before Aidan thought the old man, Gildas was his name, to be a bit insane himself, now he wasn't as certain.

"My Lord?" One of Aidan's men said approaching him reluctantly.

The ruddy haired man nodded his acknowledgement and the man continued.

"This is lunacy, Sire. Are we just going to let him continue..."

"Hold your tongue, that is the king you speak of," He admonished although Aidan didn't hide his own repulsion for the situation in his eyes.

The man bowed his head, "Of course." Suddenly the man stiffened and appeared to be listening to something. "My Lord do you hear that?"

Aidan held his breath and listened. At first he thought it was simply the wind and was about to berate the other man, but then he realized that the sound was something quite different. He looked up through a break in the trees and his eyes widened in fear. Aidan had argued with Maelgwn concerning the captured Saxons' account of real dragons at the battle the previous year. He tried to make the crazy little man see that perhaps the words of the prisoners shouldn't be brushed off so lightly.

A deafening roar filled the sky and startled Aidan out of his shock. He turned to his subordinate, "Send word along the lines to prepare for..." Prepare for what? He thought to himself. Battle, retreat, the end of days? He steadied himself knowing it wouldn't do any good for those under his command to see his apprehension.

Aidan watched as the dragon landed in the clearing between the keep and the encampments. A thin man slid off the back of the dragon. Even from the distance to the edge of the camp he could see the frightful glow in the man's eyes as he magically moved another man to the ground next to the dragon. He cursed when he heard one of Maelgwn's other commanders give the order to attack.

Swords were drawn they rushed the men and the beast. The dark haired man didn't even turn from where he was settling the blond man on the grass. The dragon opened its great maw and spewed fire at those rushing them. The fires engulfed the warriors amidst screams of terror and pain. Those close enough to feel the heat, but not caught in the direct blast turned in fear and began running; causing chaos to erupt throughout the camp.

He bit down his own rush of anxiety. Aidan was a seasoned warrior and an intelligent general. He quickly evaluated the situation. The troops in the keep were coming out of the gate and preparing for battle. Maelgwn's forces still outnumbered them, however between the dragon and the waves of power off the newcomer would certainly negate that advantage. He decided then and there that he could either add to the death toll that was accumulating quickly, or be smart. He turned to the man near him, "It's a pity the Queen of Camelot escaped in the chaos isn't it? I need to go inform King Maelgwn of the situation."

Aidan spun on his heel and calmly began to walk towards the command tents.

The man watched his commander go and stood there for a few seconds before Aidan's words sank in. His loyalty was to Aidan, however the man in the tent with the queen was among those who were fanatically devoted to Maelgwn. He quickly rushed to the tent where the queen was being held and hoped he would be in time.

(*~*)

Gwen was watching her guard. Not since the days of Uther as king had she felt the fear for her life that she did now. Her captor watched her with cold eyes that rarely blinked. He was just as insane it seemed, as the king who commanded him. She knew his orders were to kill her if anything but Maelgwn himself entering the tent happened.

She was thankful that Maelgwn released Clarissant, but she worried about what the insane man was doing to Morgana and Gilli. Her heart was heavy with worry for Arthur as well. Gwen attempted to loosen the ropes that tied her wrists to a post set into the ground. Her feet were bound as well to prevent her from kicking out after she had attempted to strike her guard a few hours before.

She had tried a few times to engage the man in conversation but she soon realized he wasn't a man that would listen to reason. Nothing else in her mental bag of tricks had any effect on him, and that was what worried her the most.

When the roar of the dragon shook the tent she was torn between a sigh of relief and utter terror that her life might soon be forfeit. Battle cries were soon followed by screams of pain and fear as the well-organized front began to falter.

He poked his head out of the tent to see what the fuss was before turning back to Gwen with a gleam, "Seems like it's time for me to do my job." He withdrew a knife on his belt and advanced on Gwen.

She cowered against the post and closed her eyes, hoping that it might at least be clean death. Gwen heard the sounds of a fight start and cracked open her eyes. She gasped as another of Maelgwn's men knocked his comrade to the ground and managed to pry the knife out of his hand. A well placed blow had her guard lying on the floor blood pooling around a wound in his midsection. Her years of watching Arthur and the knights told her the injury would soon be fatal.

Her savior advanced on her and placed the knife in her hand. "I don't know what the king is going to do when Lord Aidan tells him how you managed to break free and stab one of his men."

Gwen opened her mouth to thank the man, but he was already gone back through the flap of the tent. She wasted no time using the blade to free herself. Cautiously stepping over the body of her guard she peered outside into the pandemonium.

Finally seeing a break the queen carefully extracted herself planning on heading towards the center of the camp to find Morgana. She fell as a hand grabbed her ankle and sent her face down on the ground. The impact jarring her and she lost her grip on the knife; sending it out of her reach.

Turning over she saw her guard, one hand covering the wound while the other held tight on her foot. His eyes filled with malice as he used his remaining strength to drag her back towards him.

(*~*)

Once Arthur was situated Merlin stood, nodded his thanks to Kilgharrah, knowing that the dragon would keep the king safe until someone arrived to take him to the keep. He looked up at the chaos and smiled coolly. One foot in front of the other, staff at his side, Emrys strode purposefully towards Maelgwn's army.

The smell of cooked flesh permeated the air as he sidestepped the charred corpses of those stupid enough to rush a dragon. His eyes straight ahead scanning those that stood just out of reach of the dragon's breath. As he approached, some of the braver ones with swords in hand moved to block him.

His magic sent them flying back into their friends. A scream off to his right alerted him to Gwen's position and he hastened to her. He saw her kicking at an injured man's face, but her foot seemed to do little against the rage that fueled the dying man's last attempt to fulfill his orders. A single word from Emrys and the man collapsed into death.

Gwen struggled to regain her footing and her mouth fell open when she saw the stranger approaching. As he came closer she realized he wasn't a stranger at all and cried out in relief, throwing her arms around her dearest friend.

Merlin smiled and hugged her, "Are you alright?"

"I am now, but Morgana..."

"Don't worry about her. Arthur is down in the clearing next to Kilgharrah, you need to go to him. Aithusa should have arrived at the keep by now and they will be sending people down to get him."

She bit her lip, "Is he..."

"Alive. Go to him Gwen."

The queen nodded and rushed off without looking back. A few of Maelgwn's forces that had kept their distance until now thought to make easy prey of the fleeing queen. They soon realized their mistake as lighting crashed down upon them.

Emrys cast a shield around the queen as she ran so that nothing would harm her until she reached her husband before continuing his trek to the main part of the camp.

(*~*)

Aidan paused at the edge of the inner circle and watched as Maelgwn ranted and screamed at anyone nearby. Other runners had already reached him with words of 'dragon' and 'magic'. He berated them all for their cowardice. His sword sliced at the throat of one man who refused to rescind his account of the incident. Aidan's eyes drifted towards the Lady Morgana, who seemed abhorred but not shocked by Maelgwn's outburst.

His common sense told him to sound the retreat, but his honor to the treaty his family made with Maelgwn and his followers left him indecisive. If they survived this and Maelgwn felt Aidan had betrayed him then the life of his wife's first born child would be worth nothing. The insane little king had proved in the past that family was nothing more than pawns to be used. He steeled himself to confront his king with the news of the queen's escape, but he was saved when another runner came skidding to a stop in front of Maelgwn to relay the news.

He barely managed to tell the king about the bearded man with the staff who freed her and was now heading their way before Maelgwn in his insanity killed that man as well.

Honor be damned, the king was too far gone. Aidan stepped back and made his way around the tents towards the captured servant. Along his path he stopped a few men and ordered them to begin sending word through the army to prepare for a retreat. One woman, already married at that, was not worth the casualties already suffered. Let history know him as Aidan 'The Treacherous', if it remembered him at all, at this point he could not care less.

(*~*)

He didn't run, his steps were quick and his strides were long, but the warlock didn't appear to be in a huge rush as he made his way through the encampment. Arrows and bolts fired at him fell to the ground before they reached him. Armed men that raced towards him were either shot back by invisible force or they fell to the ground as lightning surrounding the man hit them and left them writhing in pain on the forest floor. One man, braver than the rest, almost reached Emrys from behind, only to find the foot end of the staff suddenly hit the sensitive spot between his legs and he crumpled to the ground in pain, but alive.

Emrys's stride didn't break, but the surrounding army began to give him a wider berth.

"Maelgwn!" His deep voice resonated through the area as he approached the center of the camp.

(*~*)

Maelgwn spun on Morgana as she started to laugh. She was free of her bonds and he barely noticed the fading glow in her eyes.

"You stupid bitch," He growled and advanced on her, unmindful of the dark glare she sent towards him.

His back hit a tree when her eyes flashed again and he found himself hanging a few feet off the ground. The pressure on his throat and lungs caused him to gasp for air as he struggled. He could see the dark tendrils of her magic as they wrapped around him.

"MORGANA!" A voice whined loudly and Mealgwn felt the crushing pause, though it did not dissipate entirely.

"What?!" Morgana spat back haughtily not turning to see the other man entering the circle of tents.

"How the hell am I supposed to save you from him if you kill him?"

Maelgwn watched her as she groaned and rolled her eyes, "Thank you for the distraction and saving Gwen, but I can take care of this little dragon on my own."

"That's not the point! I'm your husband and I wanted to save you," he pouted.

"Oh come off it, Merlin. What, does your little ego need a hug? Well too bad, his life is mine," She finally turned to look at her husband and Maelgwn felt himself fall. Morgana gasped and her hands flew to her mouth in shock. The irrational king couldn't fathom why as he got his first look at Lord Emrys.

Maelgwn wheezed and eyed Emrys with disdain. His mind was clouded with rage as he took a deep breath and stood up, sword in his hand as he crept towards Morgana's unguarded back intent on driving the blade through her.

The crunch on the ground of footsteps to his left barely registered in his ears, as did the soft whooshing sound of something parting the air. He felt a split second of pain in his skull and managed to glance sideways before his eyes crossed and he fell into unconsciousness.

(*~*)

Gilli stood, looking exhausted as the makeshift club of a tree branch fell from his hands. His eyes rose to find Morgana and Merlin staring at him in disbelief. Maelgwn was sprawled on the ground, out cold at Gilli's feet. "Sorry, I figured I'd take care of the problem since the two of you were busy. My god Merlin, you look like hell!" Gilli pinched his nose, "And you smell like a cesspool."

He heard a soft snicker behind him and saw the man with the ruddy beard who freed him standing by.

Merlin quickly put himself between Morgana and the approaching man protectively.

Aidan raised his hands in a gesture of surrender before glancing around, "Give the order to retreat! We're done here," his voice rang out to the nearby troops who immediately backed off and began to spread the word.

They all turned and stared as an old man came riding on a donkey into the center camp. Aidan appeared the most shocked, "I thought you would have been dead long ago, Gildas."

"The Lord works in mysterious ways and I'm sure he will call me soon. I simply came to atone for my error," The ancient priest sighed and looked down at Maelgwn. He slid down off his mount and walked over to the prone form, "Yes, perhaps I was mistaken when it came to him. Come young Mac Gabhran, help me put him on here so I may take him to God's house where he may be given a chance at redemption."

"He doesn't deserve redemption, he should die," Merlin said coldly as he looked at Morgana. The rope burns on her wrists, the bruise on her cheek and the dried blood around her split lip.

Gildas chuckled breathlessly, and eyed the young warlock, "And are you a man who would kill him in cold blood while he lays here unable to defend himself? I know you are a dragon lord, I know you have dragons at your beck and call. Maelgwn is no dragon, I see that now. He is a man; a king who has defended his people over the decades from many outside threats. He was generous to those of my faith and even yours when the need suited him. It is a pity he was led astray by his insanity. He will be confined to a room at the Church of Rhos that has been prepared for him until the Lord wills it. "

Morgana could feel the anger building inside of Merlin and she took his hand in hers. The priests words of redemption striking a chord with in her. She reached up and turned his face towards hers. The gaze they shared served to calm him and he nodded.

"If he escapes from there or," he looked from the monk to Aidan, "any of his people seek retaliation I will hunt them all down and I will not be so forgiving."

Aidan bowed his head, "I understand. I'm certain once my father and the other kings receive word of his choice to enter the holy vows you will hear no more of us on this."

"Let's go home," Morgana said softly.

(*~*~*~*~*)

vortigernstudies dot org dotuk/ arthist/ vortigernquotesgil dot htm

Excerpt from **The Text of Gildas: de Excidio et Conquestu Britanniae.**

**Maelgwn of Anglesey (?)** **Maglocunus insularis draco.**

33. And thou, the island dragon, who hast driven many of the tyrants mentioned previously, as well from life as from kingdom, thou last in my writing, first in wickedness, exceeding many in power and at the same time in malice, more liberal in giving, more excessive in sin, strong in arms, but stronger in what destroys thy soul-thou Maclocunus, why dost thou obtusely wallow in such an old black pool of crimes, as if sodden with _the wine that is pressed from the vine of Sodom?_

Why dost thou tie to thy royal neck (of thine own accord, as I may say), such heaps, impossible to remove, of crimes, as of high mountains? Why showest thou thyself to Him, the King of all kings, who made thee superior to almost all the kings of Britain, both in kingdom and in the form of thy stature, not better than the rest in morality, but on the contrary worse?

Give a patient hearing for awhile to an undoubted record of those charges which, passing by domestic and lighter offences-if, indeed, any are light-shall testify only the things which have been proclaimed far and wide, in broad daylight, as admitted crimes.

In the first years of thy youth, accompanied by soldiers of the bravest, whose countenance in battle appeared not very unlike that of young lions, didst thou not most bitterly crush thy uncle the king with sword, and spear, and fire?

Not regarding the prophet's word when it says: _Men of blood and deceit shall not live out half their days. _What wouldst thou expect of retribution for this deed alone from the righteous judge, even if such consequences as have followed were not to occur, when He likewise says by the prophet: _Woe unto thee that spoilest; shalt thou not be spoiled? and thou that killest, shalt not thou thyself be killed? and when thou hast made an end of thy spoiling, then shalt thou fall."_

**_AN: _****Aidan Mac Gabhran, The King of the Scots was another real person who did fight at Maelgwn's side in a number of battles. Including the one where Myrddin went insane. Also known as Aidan the Treacherous (though I couldn't find an actual account of why) He was married to a woman distantly related to Maelgwn and according to the stuff I read Maelgwn did bed her before or just after the wedding because of the whole royal Scottish Bloodline stuff.**

**Also- Near the end of Maelgwn's life he went to Rhos and locked himself in a room there in an effort to prevent himself from getting sick with the plague of yellow fever that was ravaging the area. After a few days of not hearing from him, his men went to check on him and found he had indeed died in the room of the yellow fever. A fitting end I thought for someone so cookoo.**


	16. Chapter 16- Remedies

Merlin glanced around as they entered the hill fort. There were so many more people than there was before he left. Most of them he had never met. The few he did know were staring openly at him. George came rushing up and stopped short for a moment before schooling his features.

Merlin's eyes narrowed, "George?"

The servant cleared his throat, "My Lord." He smiled pleasantly, but Merlin could see the strain. "The king has been taken to his quarters and Lady Vivienne awaits you. I will go get a bath ready for you."

He glanced sideways at his wife, "I'm really that dirty, huh? I must look and smell as bad as I did when you dropped me off in the swamp."

Morgana's eyes shifted to him and then away, "Well... I think it's the other thing too."

Merlin stopped and turned her to face him, "What other thing?"

Morgana sighed reluctantly, "Whatever you went through, took its toll. You just look...older."

Merlin's eyebrows rose, "As in I've turned into 'Dragoon' older or?"

"No, no. Not anywhere near that," She chuckled. "Come on, you still have a king to save and I'm sure you'll feel better once that's done and you've gotten some rest."

He shook his head and followed her into the keep.

George was just coming out of the king's quarters when Merlin and Morgana reached it. He informed them he was on his way to check on Aithusa. The little dragon had fallen asleep not long after she arrived.

Pushing through the door quietly he saw Gwen using a damp cloth to clean her husband. Tear streaks cutting through the dust on her face. Vivienne and Clarissant were near the fireplace with the cauldron. The book from the Red Dragon opened in front of them and the reagents needed for the spell laid out on the table nearby.

Merlin separated from his wife and moved towards the king's bedside.

Gwen looked up at him and forced a smile, "Merlin, please..."

He squeezed her shoulders and rested his chin on the top of her head. "I will. Everything is going to be fine," he whispered against her dark curls. Merlin checked Arthur over. His pulse was slow and weak. His breathing was shallow and strained. The poison was still moving, but slowly across his chest and abdomen. A few bluish lines were snaking their way closer to his neck and across his shoulders. Arthur's brow was damp with sweat from the fever that was trying to burn away the infection.

He gave his friend another reassuring squeeze before moving over to the table. His blue eyes scanned through the page. Vivienne came towards him and spoke quietly, explaining that the more mundane preparations had already been seen to.

He nodded his thanks to his mother-in-law and turned to Morgana, "Can you go see that a cart or wagon is ready to head up the mountain in the morning? Cai and Tarnin were injured and I don't think Tarnin will be able to ride."

Morgana nodded and left the room, while Merlin turned back to the mixture. He pulled out his dagger, which Lancelot had given back to him before he flew off on the dragons, and reluctantly cut into the apple, careful not to damage the seeds. Adding one to a small mortar he handed it to Clarissant to mash with some oat flour. Going through the list he worked mostly in silence with the two women until he noticed Clarissant's fatigue. He'd almost forgotten that she was captured by Maelgwn and her hands trembled slightly.

After her years with Guirom and subsequent capture by Morgause, he worried about her. Percival and Gwaine would both see him dead if he worked her to exhaustion. Taking the bowl out of her hands he smiled and motioned for her to leave. She gladly gave up the mortar and moved over to Gwen to keep the queen company as she cared for Arthur.

It was late in the night when Merlin reached the final stages. He stifled a yawn and forced himself back into the moment when he felt his thoughts beginning to wander.

"Did you manage to figure out the blood?" Vivienne asked softly. All while they worked she had been reluctant to ask. She never got a chance to meet her grandchild. A part of her wondered if her existence in his life might have made a difference to the young man.

"It's not Mordred's blood we needed," He said checking the book one last time. Merlin moved to the cauldron and held his hand over it. He drew his blade across his left palm and allowed his blood to flow into the mixture while he explained. "It's mine. The poison on Mordred's sword was meant for me, not Arthur. I am the one who deceived him, and everyone, for so many years. It was my reluctance to admit my deception that helped to turn the boy bitter. It was never about him or Arthur. It was about me."

Morgana came up beside him, he wasn't even aware of when she had returned. Taking his hand she bound it loosely and kissed his knuckles. His blue eyes conveyed his thanks and he reached for the final piece; the magestone that would transform the mixture into the cure. He held the stone over the cauldron, cupped in the palms of his hands and began to recite the words of the spell.

Everyone in the keep with any sort of magical sensitivity felt the power as it was drawn through the ancient alchemist's tool. Silence descended as they all waited, knowing soon the king's fate would be decided.

Gold faded back to blue after a few moments and Merlin checked the book one last time. He took a spoon and with a small pipette placed three drops onto it. The exact dosage was not in the book, but discussions with Bran and his own research seemed to indicate anything brewed in the cauldron would only require the three drops. Anything more would turn to poison.

In the case of Matholwch, Bran's adversary from centuries before, the mixture beyond the first three drops is what created the undead army Bran had faced when saving his sister.

Merlin carefully moved towards the bed, "Open his mouth please."

Gwen did as he asked and he carefully placed the spoon in, watching as the drops slid off onto the king's tongue. "Nothing's happening," The queen stated softly. She didn't know why, but part of her hoped for some dramatic re-awakening, or to see the glow of magic encompassing his body. It frightened her to the core to see no instantaneous change.

Slowly the lines of poison began to recede. The fever engulfing the king's body broke. Merlin collapsed in a chair near the bed. It seemed to take hours while they waited and watched, though it was probably less than one when Arthur finally stirred slightly.

As he began to awaken, Vivienne took Clarissant's hand and guided her out of the room to give the others some space, "Come, you need to rest yourself or it will do neither you nor your child any good."

Merlin glanced at his wife quizzically who nodded. He knew Percival was going to be over the moon when he arrived. It would be a good sign for them all. He turned his gaze to Gwen and wondered if perhaps he could find something to help her despite his earlier protests. But then he remembered the magic from the grove and he knew he wouldn't need to, it was just a matter of time before she knew herself.

Arthur's eyelids fluttered and barely managed to crack open before Gwen engulfed him with a great sob of relief. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and allowed himself to cry. The last thing he could recall was his own father bearing down on him. At that moment he felt utterly certain he would never be able to hold his wife again.

Morgana came up and wrapped her arms around Merlin, pressing herself against him for a moment before she pulled back in disgust, "Oh my god you really do stink!"

He turned and shot an icy glare at his wife.

Arthur pulled apart from Gwen and looked at Merlin. The faint smile faded into the king's trademark sneer of discontent. His voice was rough and gravelly, "What the hell happened to you?"

Merlin looked at the women and back at Arthur, "Am I really that filthy?"

"No," Arthur shook his head, his face turned to a look of concern, "You look old, my friend."

The warlock just stared at the king. Gwen chuckled softly and left Arthur's side to find her hand mirror and gave it to Merlin. He rolled his eyes and looked, expecting to see the face of Dragoon staring back at him with the way they were all acting. Although he could see without the mirror that his facial hair was not that long nor gray. What he did see however was his own face, his own dark hair... but as Arthur so obviously pointed out, it was older; probably by as much as fifteen years.

Gray patches in the hair near his temples that feathered back into the remaining black. His facial hair was dotted with a salt and pepper coloring, around his eyes, mouth, and forehead creases had formed literally overnight. Had it not been his own reflection, he would guess the man to be in his mid-forties or perhaps a bit older. "I knew you would find a way to suck the life out of me somehow you dollop-head," He muttered with a straight face.

Arthur tried to maintain his sour look, but couldn't manage to hold it before he began to chuckle. Arthur suddenly hissed in pain and grabbed his stomach. They eased him back onto the pillows and Merlin lifted the sheets. The poison was gone, but the wound still seemed angry and raw. It could easily become infected if not healed properly.

Merlin clucked his tongue as he looked at it, "Lucky for you, Sire, I happen to be married to an amazing woman with a gift for magical healing."

"I'm not that good," Morgana said rolling her eyes.

"Actually you are. According to Alice and Gaius mending bones with magic usually involves quite a bit of pain, when it can be done at all. Yet you have mended broken ribs on me with little effort." He took her hand and led her closer to the bedside, "I know you can do it."

Brother and sister stared at each other for a long moment. Arthur had watched as she healed the fairy. He also had Merlin's word concerning her gift. He looked at Gwen who had recently witnessed Morgana's ability to take charge and, unbeknownst to him, how his sister had offered herself in an effort to keep his wife safe from Maelgwn. His beautiful Guinevere nodded her encouragement and smiled.

Merlin reached out his hand for his friend and she took it, understanding that this was something Morgana and Arthur needed to work through on their own.

Years of betrayal and pain flashed in his mind. He trusted Morgana but at the same time he was still reserved about her actually using magic on him. Allowing her to heal him now would mean fully accepting that she was never the evil monster he had come to believe.

The magic to keep him alive was performed for the most part while he was unconscious and unable to protest against it. Not only would this be a sign of forgiveness towards his sister and her redemption, but it would mean he was willing to fully accept magic in more than just words and laws.

How could he convince others that magic could be good when he still felt such apprehension? In a way it was a reversal of roles from his father. He would say it was accepted, but consciously refuse to use it himself. Did that make him as much of a hypocrite? Or was this something else entirely?

He thought back to the night when he finally put it all together. Then there was the battle where Merlin proclaimed that Morgana was not herself. Merlin and Morgana had both changed so dramatically in the past year. Arthur figured they all had, honestly.

Arthur thought briefly about just asking Merlin to heal him, but the age and fatigue were showing on him. Merlin had done enough, including giving years of his own life just to keep one king, who sometimes questioned his own self-worth, alive. Finally, he nodded his assent.

Morgana released a shaking breath, unaware she had been holding it while waiting for Arthur to decide. Moving forward, the flow of the healing magic came to her easily. She may not understand herb lore, or have the physician skills of her husband, but Arthur accepting her finally allowed Morgana to accept herself. Something she had never been able to do since she moved to Camelot as Uther's ward following Gorlois's death.

Merlin may have begun the process of bringing her back into the world. With no words passing between them she healed Arthur's wounds and she felt the last of her own fade into nothing more than scars.

(*~*~*~*)

Morning dawned bright and clear on the side of the mountain of Snowdon. The snowcapped ridge gleamed and reflected the growing light of day.

Lancelot, now out of his spur of moment magical clothing, was enjoying his borrowed clothes from one of the others. He felt a twinge of regret as he looked at his feet. The boots belonged to a knight named Josiah who had fallen in battle recently. The footwear, armor, and weapons never went to waste as they were too difficult to replace. He sent a quiet thank you to the man he never met and wished his spirit peace. Quietly he stirred the campfire and added another log.

One of the squires awoke just after him and took over the duties of preparing breakfast. Loholt was the boy's name. He seemed like a fine young man, although rather young to be a squire. He wondered what the story was behind the boy, other than being the nephew of two of the newer knights. He had met Bedivere inside the hellish dimension. The man was subject to dark mood changes, but seemed like a good fighter and a decent man if you could break through the anger on the exterior. His brother Cai had a bit more lightness to him, but still was rather reserved.

Bran was a mystery. He was a fierce man with a commanding presence, but the way he moved sometimes seemed awkward, as if he wasn't quite used to his own body. If he had something to distract him, then everything flowed with the smooth grace of seasoned warrior. The greenish tint to everything below the neck... Lancelot decided it was better not to question it as the others seemed to accept him without pause.

Percival and Gwaine obviously shared a strong bond of brotherhood now that went beyond simply being knights. He envied them a bit. So much of life had moved on since he walked into the veil. Late the night before Percival sat down with Lancelot and explained about the shade that had been summoned in his likeness. Lancelot was appalled to hear the details of how it had kissed Gwen and nearly tore apart her relationship with Arthur. A piece of him still loved her, but it broke his heart to hear how he had been used to hurt her so.

He confessed his reluctance to go back with them all, as he didn't wish to cause any more pain. Percival assured him that although it may be awkward at first, they all knew the story now. Thanks to Merlin, they understood it wasn't him.

Lancelot couldn't have felt more pride for his friend at finally being free of his secret burden. He wished he could have been there to cheer as Merlin was granted his nobility. It didn't surprise him to know the man had finally been recognized. Though there were times Merlin had doubted himself and his destiny - even in the hellish torment of Anwnn, Lancelot always knew the day would come.

Most of the party was still asleep so Lancelot took the opportunity to watch the young black-haired boy sleeping in Merlin's borrowed bedroll. His son. He still had the hardest time believing that he was a father. He wondered about Galahad's mother, the gypsy he had married out of honor even after she had tricked him. Percival and Gwaine were reluctant to speak about her and Haddy just seemed happy to be away from that part of his family. The boy did admit as much as he loved Percival and Clarissant, he missed his room and the knights at his grandmother's castle.

Lancelot just smiled and nodded as the boy described the palace. He made a mental note to ask his friends more about what Haddy was talking about on the trip down the mountain.

Others were starting to stir and awaken around the camp as the sun climbed higher. Gwaine came and flopped down next to Lancelot; he smiled down at the kid and sighed. "I've got some real catching up to do," Gwaine said with a chuckle.

Lancelot eyed his friend curiously, "Why is that?"

"Well Merlin's got a kid - yeah she's a dragon, but that's beside the point. Arthur's got a kid too from when he was a teenager."

Lancelot blinked, unaware that the king had a child. Gwaine's eyes shifted towards Loholt who was currently stirring a pot that was emitting a wonderful aroma. Now that he knew, the formerly lost knight could see the resemblance and it answered a lot of questions.

"You have little Haddy here," Gwaine continued, "And even Percival is gonna be a father soon."

"I'm what?" A shocked voice asked loudly from behind him.

Gwaine bit his lip and cursed under his breath, "Bollocks, my sister is gonna kill me." He turned around and grinned guiltily at his brother-in-law.

(*~*~*~*)

She quieted the giggle that tried to escape her, shifting back against Merlin to snuggle deeper into his embrace she discovered, once again, he must have been dreaming about her. Without the awkwardness they had experienced first time this situation arose, she slyly turned to face him. His eyes were still closed and even in his contented sleep Morgana could still see the fatigue evident in his face. The magic he used to save Arthur took its toll on his life, literally sucking a few years off of his once ageless features.

Morgana noticed it the day before when he came in and to save her from Maelgwn, but the stressful situation followed by the concentration he needed to make the potion kept her tongue in check until Arthur so blatantly pointed it out. The room was so dim with candle light while he bathed before slipping into bed and collapsing from the exhaustion. This was really the first chance she had the opportunity to look at him without any distractions.

Underneath the now graying hair and lines of age she could still see him and none of it detracted from the solid handsome features or high cheekbones she adored. In fact she could almost feel herself falling more in love with him as the outward appearance of a distinguished nobleman finally seemed to fit with the ancient soul that resided inside.

Smirking she decided to wake him up. One of her hands slipped deeper under the covers, brushing against his naked body with a feather-light touch until it reached lower and gave a gentle squeeze.

He moaned louder and pressed against her hand. His eyes fluttered open and were met with her beautiful green orbs. "Morning," he mumbled, a wide goofy smile stretching across his face.

"Good morning," she whispered with a teasing tone, her hand distracting him from any other thoughts. She kissed him passionately and then pulled back, "Do you want me to take care of this uh… issue, like I did last time?"

A hoarse lust filled laugh and a nod was all the response she needed before kissing and nipping her way under the covers.

Merlin's head was arched back against the pillows as he reveled in the sensations; only to be startled a few moments later when the door swung open with a bang.

"Good morning sunshine! I feel like a kid again!" The King announced loudly, barging into the room bouncing on the balls of his feet. His arms were spread as wide as the grin on his face.

Merlin's groan started out as one of displeasure at the unexpected visitor, but morphed as his wife increased her teasing under the concealment of the blankets. He shifted his leg to bring his knee up and peak the covers in an awkward attempt to hide the bump of Morgana's form. "Arthur, get out!"

"I can't believe you are still in bed, Merlin! The sun is out, it is a beautiful day, I'm still alive, and I feel better than I have in years!" Arthur stated gleefully moving to the window and throwing open the shutters.

The warlock mashed his eyes closed against the brightness and tried to pull a pillow over his face. He debated briefly about using magic to forcefully remove the king from his room, but his concentration faltered as his wife did ungodly things to his nether region, "Gods, Arthur, get out now!" He bit down on the pillow to stifle another moan.

"Oh come now Merlin, we need to get a move on. Get some breakfast and fresh horses then ride out to meet the others. We have so much that needs to be done today."

"I'm serious, leave, p…please," He couldn't stop his voice from cracking as he felt her tongue. How could the prat be so utterly oblivious? He thought before even that was chased from his mind.

"How can you be in such a sour mood? I thought this would be a grand day for you as well. Maelgwn has been defeated, his army on the run, I'm healed…"

"Arthur, there you are!" The queen's voice chimed from the door.

Merlin tried not to squirm as Gwen spied him.

"Merlin why are you still in bed?" She teased with a chuckle and a shake of her head. Although after all he had gone through, she normally wouldn't begrudge him the extra sleep and planned to have a serious talk with Arthur for his childishness.

Merlin couldn't formulate a reply and bit his lip in a vain attempt to keep his body from reacting to the more pressing issue of his wife's attacks.

Gwen looked around, her eyes narrowed in confusion, "Where's Morgana?"

"She's busy, get out!" He yelled breathlessly from under the pillow.

"Busy? But…" The queen flushed as she realized that there were indeed still two bodies in the bed, "Oh… oh god, I'm so sorry. Arthur come on."

The king chuckled but didn't move, "Not until this silly nilly gets his arse out of bed, after the number of times he's come into my room over the years and woken me..."

"I don't care Arthur, you can do it another time," She grabbed her husband's arm and hauled him forcefully out of the room. "Merlin…I…Uh…"

"JUST GO!" He shouted with a red face still hidden by the pillow.

The door closed behind them and he finally let himself free of the tension Morgana had skillfully created. "You are evil!" He groaned as he fell back against the pillows in exhaustion. Merlin lifted the blanket to look down at his wife who was grinning wickedly.

(*~*~*~*)

"Are you really that daft, Arthur?" Gwen admonished.

The king appeared ready to burst with laughter, his eyes twinkling and she realized he wasn't as oblivious as he seemed. "Do you recall, during the first week of our marriage?"

She nodded; unsure for a moment, but then the realization dawned on her remembering the second day when Merlin had accidently walked in on them. Gwen understood then that Arthur knew exactly what had been going on in that room and why Merlin was refusing to get out of the bed.

"I have been waiting for a long time to repay him for that," Arthur chuckled and held out his arm for his queen.

(*~*~*~*)

Morgana snuggled into Merlin's neck. Although the king's attempted interruption was quite amusing it did remind her that he was her husband's first priority. She sighed softly against his skin and felt his arms tighten around her.

"What's wrong?" He asked quietly.

She shook her head and hugged him closer to her.

"Morgana, please, I can feel the turmoil inside you."

"I'm just wondering, what you will do now?"

"What do you mean?" He looked at her curiously.

"Are you going back to Camelot?"

Merlin sighed and rubbed his hand up and down her spine gently. It was a thought he purposely pushed aside until now. "For a bit, just to make sure everything gets straightened out and to see what happened to Leon."

"But your destiny is by his side," she commented sadly. "And I'll be stuck up here."

"My destiny has been to keep him alive to bring about the time of Albion and that time is almost upon us. Magic is accepted by the laws and the unification of the kingdoms is well underway. I will come back and then we can truly begin our lives together." He felt her smile against his skin and he kissed her dark tresses, "What's really bothering you?"

They lay together in silence for a few moments while Morgana gathered her thoughts, "Do you ever think about family?"

He was taken aback by the question, "What do you mean?"

"Like children?"

He eyed her suspiciously, "Um... actually no. Until recently I never thought about that. I figured I was doomed to the life of servitude and a bachelor. Then Aithusa changed and although I consider her my child, I still just never really thought about it. Why, what is on your mind, my love?"

She pulled away slightly and rolled to her back so she was facing the ceiling above the bed, "Even when I was younger at court and all the women would talk about children, I rarely ever thought about it myself. After you came back to visit, my mother was a bit worried that I had... that we had..."

"But we didn't," He chuckled softly.

"I know, but it got me thinking and I realized something. Since you brought me back to the world, I haven't..." She took a breath.

His eyes widened with understanding, but he stayed silent, waiting for her to continue.

"We spoke about it, and because of all that happened to me and the fact I was dead, she doubts if I ever will again. So, I hope you weren't planning on a family," She studied her hands that were twisting around the blanket, unable to see the disappointment that she expected in his face.

Merlin pushed himself up on his elbow to look down at his wife, "You and Aithusa are the perfect family for me. The most beautiful wife and a dragon child for our daughter," He leaned over to kiss her with gentle loving passion. "I love you Morgana, for all that you are and all you have brought me. I don't need children as proof of that. You know, this is could actually be a good thing."

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously and she couldn't help but feel her lips tugging up in a smile at the grin on his face.

"A while back, Gwaine and I were talking about all the things I could do, now that I was a noble." He laid back on the bed, pillowing his head on his arm, "So many more doors that have been opened that I never considered before."

"Like what?"

He shrugged, "Traveling. I didn't think about it before, but we could travel now."

"Even if I wasn't exiled, I don't think I'm ready to go back to Camelot yet."

"Not to Camelot, silly. Don't you see?" Morgana shook her head and he explained it to her, "If we don't have to worry about you carrying a child then we can go places once things are settled in Camelot."

"What places?" Her curiosity peaked and she was beginning to catch onto the enthusiasm that filled his voice.

"Rome, Greece, The Holy Lands..."

"I read once about the pyramids in Egypt!" Morgana said, a bright smile growing on her face as she considered his words. Traveling was certainly limited to most women due to the possibilities of giving birth in some foreign land.

He licked his lips, his blue eyes shining brightly, "I felt once during a connection with a grove great creatures, not as big as a dragon, but massive in size nonetheless, we could find them."

"And the spice road! I always wondered what it looked like and where some of the exotic herbs that made the perfumes I liked came from."

"And into the Far East! Aithusa had a dream not too long ago about a wall that stretched for leagues, and she said there were still dragons there! And of course she would have to come with us!"

"Of course, she would love that!" They giggled together, excitement filling them as they made their plans to see the world with their perfect little family.

Merlin stilled suddenly as a thought descended upon him and his face fell, "But there is one major problem with all this. Something so dire that I am remiss to even bring it up because I don't know how we are going to handle the situation."

His voice was so melancholy and sad that Morgana's laughter quieted and she viewed him with concern. She was bringing to mind thoughts of Arthur and Camelot, worried that he had a revelation that there was still more to his destiny that would keep them from their dreams. "What is that?" She questioned softly, worried that whatever it was would bring about a whole new sorrow to their lives.

A very heavy sigh escaped him, "We have to get out of bed first."

(*~*~*~*~*)

* * *

**_So - Wow. I can't believe I'm actually saying this. But- I'M DONE WITH THIS PLOT! This is it folks. This is the actual ending of the fic as I have envisioned it for… gosh knows how long. _**

**_Ok so _**_unofficially__** *cough cough* there will be more to wrap up loose ends. Such as the Cai/Leon reunion that I know some folks have REALLY been waiting for- as well as a few others as the mood strikes me. And they may not be all in order... HOWEVER I will make a note at the top of each one for when it takes place after this main fic and I will try to keep them somewhat chronological.**_

**_I will continue to post them in this thread so you don't need to worry about trying to find or follow other threads. They will be more on the fluffy side and NOT have any huge plot developments. Plus they will remain within the T rating (as much as I have done so for the rest of this... Ok yeah I pushed the envelope a few times, but you get the gist of it!)_**

**_I'm not sure when I'll do a real epilogue - I have it partly written and I have in my mind how I want to do it, but I am going to hold off and refuse to face the reality of the situation that this is the end of the massively twisting plot chaos that borders an insane mixture of Merlinverse and Myth. _**

**_The Cai/Leon piece is already almost fully written and I will gladly take requests for any other wrap ups you wonderful readers and reviewers would like to see. _**

**_To all my silent readers and those that have favorite and followed - Thank you so much for taking this journey with me! I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. _**

**_To my regular reviewers and those that have recently caught up while reviewing along the way:_**

**_Wow guys just... thank you! Tons and tons of air kisses and hugs! All of your input throughout has been amazing in helping me to keep the flow and edit where it needed._**

**_Aerist- your cover art of Gwaine in the Cauldron and your help with the summary for... whichever part it was... big hugs! _**

**_Nance- The edits you have suggested have been invaluable! I can't thank you enough! Your passionate reviews have made my heart soar and you have no idea how much I look forward to seeing your reviews._**

**_Starbolt1966 – Thank you for all the words and the bit of BSing along the way!_**

**_Jessica k peck – you have kept me entertained with your enthusiasm and well… I just LOVE it… even if you are miffed because I brought Lancelot back first LOL j/k_**

**_Megami- though your words are few, I have looked forward to each and every one of them._**

**_Monkeymail – Hope you got a good Mergana fix out of this chapter! Hehe_**

**_Time's Quill, Tholey, shell22, and mizzymel- Thank you so much for all the reviews along the way as I know some of you have just caught up on this journey; your kind words along the way are just wonderfully inspiring._**

**_Last but not least:_**

**_IcarusLSU- aka Carter the Squirrel Catcher... your beta reading and being a sounding board during this last part of the story (especially this chapter that we spent hours on) has been so helpful -as long as you avoid the scotch at lunch! Now maybe I can quit distracting you from your story LOL naw..._**

* * *

**_Whew now onto some fun and shipping and whatever else without the massive plot elephant hanging over my head. (fic is being marked as complete... because essentially it is)_**

**_Now...LET'S HAVE SOME FLUFF! ;-) Shoot me a review or PM of a wrap up or some shipping you want to see!_**


	17. Bonus Chapter 1- Lost Prince

_Such a wonderful response from all of you for the ending of the main story line! Thank you *bows*._

_Nance: __I had a brief thought about the covers. IcarusLSU even suggested something like it as well in our bantering… I think if Gwen hadn't come in he might have. ;) But I felt that would have gone against the style of this story which has been to push it the boundaries, but not go fully over. _

_Ok so first wrap up is for you. It's actually your second suggestion – but it's not in Camelot because this was sort of an idea I already had to lead into another part. So hope you enjoy it! (not sure how I'm going to do the first one yet...my muse is running circles at the moment and won't settle on a single idea for it LOL)_

(*~*~*~*)

The Sarrum's body lay as a prize at her feet. Months of war with Amata were finally over. Annis looked around at the wasted city capital. While Sarrum had maintained the upper hand in many the battles, his own cruelty in the end is what brought his downfall; as his own people rose up against him. The elder queen sighed silently and mused to herself as she made her way back to the waiting ships. Even a year ago, she was unsure if her people would have fought as bravely as they did now. Since the death of her husband sadness had descended over her kingdom. It was a melancholy mood that permeated from Annis herself in the years following. It was only after finding her grandson that the joy began returning. She had family; her husband's kingdom had an heir.

The people rejoiced in seeing the child at his grandmother's side when she retrieved him from the gypsy's. It was for him they fought so fiercely. Now with peace achieved once more it was time to bring the boy back home and send the borrowed troops from Camelot back to their own. According to the herald Annis had sent, the king and his knights had yet to return to Camelot from the north. She smiled as a page held out his hand to assist her in boarding her vessel. The Lady Agnes was a beautiful ship that was built just before her husband's untimely death. He had it christened with a variation of his wife's name as a gift to his queen. The last he ever gave her before he received word of some druids needing assistance within Camelot's borders.

Since the time of the great battles against Uther and his purge, the late king would defy the monarchy of Camelot in doing all he could to protect those who would die at Pendragon hands. He searched out of a need for vindication, as it was Uther who they were running from years before when their son had been lost, and Caerleon. Caerleon knew nothing would ever return the boy to them, so he made it his cause to try and keep the former king of Camelot from separating even more families.

"Back to Caerleon, Majesty?" The captain asked as she made her way towards the helm, still lost in her thoughts.

"No, set course for the Llyn Peninsula. I wish to go collect my grandson personally," She smiled at the grinning old salt as he started barking out orders to the row men.

Yes, she thought, Galahad was truly an inspiration to all his people, even if at only six years of age, he didn't know it yet.

(*~*~*~*)

Lady Agnes made berth in the port town a few days later. The queen watched as the captain spoke with the dockmaster and waited for the signal that they could disembark from the vessel. Normally Annis would have already made her way off the ship, but on their journey they came across another ship returning to Caerleon. The captain of the other vessel hailed them and they pulled alongside. The news he gave from the area was not what Annis had expected. The local king, a man she had known of by reputation only had laid siege to Dinas Emrys. The ship, an ore hauler from the copper mines, was originally told to expect a few passengers, including a young boy and his foster mother. Then they found out the bridges had been burned between the port and the keep. The keep was surrounded and they were forced to set sail as some of Maelgwn's men descended upon the harbor.

There was no word after that as to the outcome of the siege, save a message from King Arthur requesting troops. Annis gave a sealed letter to the captain to take back to Caerleon for her regent to begin preparations for sending men. From her place on the deck she looked out over the port town. There was obviously some damage from a recent battle, but nothing like she was expecting after the report. She watched as the captain turned and gave her a nod so she approached the brow.

"It seems the altercation with King Maelgwn was resolved before it really got started and his army is on the run," He explained.

"Did the dockmaster say why he decided to attack in the first place?"

"Seems the King was trying to court Lady Morgana all winter and became a bit irate when he received word she was going to marry Lord Emrys instead."

Annis barely stopped herself from rolling her eyes, "What of the siege? Were there many casualties?"

"Some. Mostly closer to the keep." He looked down at the water as it lapped against the sides of the ship.

"What aren't you telling me?" Annis stated calmly; her exterior demeanor giving away no hint of emotion.

"Rumor has it the party that was to sail with them were captured, Your Majesty," he said with obvious reluctance.

The queen pursed her lips and stiffened. Her heart sank at the mere thought of possibly losing her grandson, "Tell one of the men to secure horses. We ride to Dinas Emrys immediately."

(*~*~*~*~*)

"I want to fly again!"

"Father says I can't take you unless it's an emergency."

"BUT IT IS!"

Aithusa rolled her eyes at her friend and sighed in the melodramatic way that only a child could, "What's the emergency?"

"Because it was awesome and I want to do it again!" Haddy exclaimed.

Two dark- haired men stood off to the side in the shadows glancing at each other and trying their best not to laugh. The insides of their cheeks were nearly raw from biting back their amusement as their eyes met.

"I promise never to call you a duck again if you take me," the young boy said coyly.

"I can't!" Aithusa whined; her bottom lip was quivering. "You don't understand when father tells me something, I have to do what he says."

"You're not a duck at all," Galahad finally said. His voice lowered almost threateningly, "You're a chicken!"

Merlin's face went sour and he looked at Lancelot, "Time to break it up I think. Welcome to fatherhood, my friend." The older looking warlock stepped out of the shadows barely in time to catch Aithusa by the shoulders before she lunged at the boy.

"AM NOT! You take that back!" She screamed.

"Both of you, that is enough!" Merlin's voice held a very authoritative air that gave both children pause.

Lancelot appeared just behind his friend, "I agree." He sent a disapproving gaze at his new found son and knelt down to the boy's level, "Galahad, when Aithusa tells you she is not allowed to do something, you need to respect her. She will be a lady someday and an honorable man will always show respect to a lady under every possible circumstance. That means you don't threaten them and you don't call them names..."

"Even if they deserve it?"

He bit back a chuckle, "Especially then."

"But what about when Lady Morgana and Lord Emrys are threatening each other. Isn't she a 'lady'? Why does he get to and I don't?"

Merlin wiped a hand across his face in a mix of guilt and exasperation. Lancelot sent a mocking glare at his friend as he tried to think of an answer. He was saved when a guard called out from the wall that there were riders approaching bearing the standard of Caerleon.

"GRANDMOTHER!" Haddy squealed and took off without a thought to the highest parapet so he could watch.

Aithusa glanced at her father for permission and at his nod was quickly following her friend.

Lancelot turned to Merlin with a confused glance, "Why would he think his grandmother is with the riders?"

Merlin's eyebrows rose, "They didn't tell you?" He asked, indicating the other knights that Lancelot had accompanied down from the mountain.

"Galahad mentioned some things I thought were a bit odd. But we were distracted trying to get Sir Tarnin down without injuring his leg further. Then Bedivere started to get annoyed with something. Gwaine and Bran got involved in the argument which ended in them having some sort of rematch..." Lancelot groaned and chuckled.

Merlin snickered. "Who won?" he asked since both men had returned with their heads still attached.

"Sir Cai and Percival," He sighed. "It was certainly an entertaining trip. You should have seen the change in them all when the king and the wagon met us. Then of course we arrived back here." Lancelot recalled first coming through the gates. Gwen rushed forward into Arthur's arms as Lancelot watched. He expected to feel a bit of regret, but the love between the two was so strong he couldn't help feeling happy for them both. She greeted him politely and other than that, neither spoke to each other outside of the course of polite conversation. The spark that they had years before was no longer there, and for that Lancelot was thankful.

"Sorry I didn't join him," Merlin said placing a hand on his friend's shoulder as they began walking towards the gates. It had been a hard few days for Merlin before the men arrived back down the mountain. He was heavily plagued by exhaustion and Morgana threatened her brother if he didn't give Merlin a chance to recover she would do something nasty to him. It lightened Merlin's heart to see the two of them bantering like old times, even if he was the center of their power struggle these days.

Although annoyed about being left behind at first - he was grateful Arthur had not been around to see what took place after he left. The price of the magic on his body and the toll of the nightmarish visions in his mind set off a chain of events that sent Merlin into a pit of madness.

He had no memory of those few days until slowly Guinevere's voice began to break through to him. Merlin found himself curled up by a boulder upstream on the main river that fed into the nearby lake. His queen, his friend, his sister in all but blood, was sitting nearby just speaking with him. She was asking him odd questions of future rulers of Albion, and he was answering. At least at first, until reality finally came back to him. As far as Merlin knew no one but Gwen, Morgana, and Vivienne were privy to what happened to him during those days, and he would rather keep it that way.*

Lancelot smiled, almost as if he could tell there was more than just a few days off, "So tell me what did they forget to explain to me?"

Merlin rubbed the back of his neck and offered his widest guilty-grin, "Um, that woman who raised you wasn't your real mother."

Dark eyes evaluated his friend carefully, trying to see if there was some hidden joke.

"I was explaining to them about the shade and we were at the lakeshore remembering you. Percival told us about Galahad and how the name came from some dreams you'd told him of. Gwaine mentioned it was the same as the name of the lost prince of Caerleon."

Lancelot chuckled, "I've heard the tale of the lost prince that was stolen away by fairies before, but I never heard a name with it."

"Well his name was Galahad and he wasn't stolen by fairies. He was taken away by his nanny named Anne, while Annis was tending to her husband's wounds and running from Uther's forces."

The dark haired knight stopped walking and turned to Merlin, "Are you serious about all this?"

"Yeah. So we put it together and well, congratulations. You're a Prince!" Merlin flashed him a bright smile, "So I guess you really are a noble, eh? And to think all that work I put into making the documents for you when we could have just told Uther the truth."

Lancelot's head was spinning with the revelation, but he quickly pulled himself together as the visitors arrived in front of the gate. His eyes searched the riders and he stared openly at the queen in the center of them. She had long flowing hair that showed little gray in its dull copper-brownish coloring. Her thin face was strong and her eyes narrow. She wore a gold circlet on her brow and rich furs around her shoulders. Red lips were pinched tightly as she dismounted and looked around.

Galahad burst through the gate behind Merlin and Lancelot, having run all the way from the parapet. "Grandmother!" He shouted as he rushed towards her.

The queen paused and held up her hand. Lancelot watched in amazement as the unruly boy suddenly changed. Haddy stopped and tried to catch him breath before walking politely towards her and offering a bow.

Caerleon's queen offered her own before her face broke into a wide smile and she scooped up the laughing boy in her arms. "Oh, my prince, how I have missed you! Have you been behaving? Tell me the truth," she said as she walked forward with him.

"Well..." Haddy stared at the ground, "I've tried."

Lancelot couldn't help but smile in amazement at how his son obviously adored the woman.

"Queen Annis!" Arthur's voice called out from behind them and walked quickly to intercept her before she could catch sight of Merlin. "Welcome back to Fort Emrys, I take it the war with Amata is over?" He allowed her to place Galahad on the ground before taking her hand warmly.

"Thank you, King Arthur. It is, The Sarrum fell and we are free of his threat for good. Tell me though, I received word that this fort was under siege, but it seems you were victorious as well?"

"We were thanks to my cousin here," He motioned to Merlin, who smiled politely.

Annis paused for a moment before clicking her tongue, "You seem to have aged a bit, Lord Emrys."

"Yes, I had some strong magic run through me recently."

She nodded, "I have heard of such things happening. You should be more careful, otherwise there are those who might truly think you a fool for doing such things," She winked and smiled as she greeted him.

Galahad was chewing on his lower lip, impatiently shifting from foot to foot. Annis noticed how he kept looking from her back to a black-haired man standing with Merlin. In truth she had noticed him the moment he came in sight through the gates and her heart gave a jump at his similarities to her late husband. She kept her face schooled as they approached and did her best to ignore him after that.

"My Lady," Merlin started, also taking note of the situation, "If you would accompany us inside for a drink there are some private matters that need to be discussed."

She nodded and held out her hand for her grandson as she followed them into the keep. Arthur immediately dismissed everyone in the room until it was just the three men, the queen, and the child. Arthur offered her a seat, though she remained standing, and Merlin moved automatically to retrieve cups and wine.

Galahad was doing his best at keeping his mouth shut but he finally couldn't take it anymore, "Grandmother, I found my dadaí!"

Annis blinked and looked at the boy before slowly raising her eyes to the dark-haired man.

Lancelot smiled at her bashfully. He had no memory of the woman in front of him and was feeling rather awkward about the whole thing.

Merlin snickered at the boy's outburst and Arthur cuffed him on the back of the head for it, "Ow."

"Idiot," the king mumbled before offering Annis his most apologetic smile. "We recently had quite an adventure through some mystical portal, thanks to my cousin here," He purposefully ignored Merlin's glare and continued.

"While inside, my men were able to locate Lancelot and free him from that devilish place." He took a step towards Lancelot, "Queen Annis, I would like to introduce you to Sir Lancelot."

Lancelot bowed his head respectfully. The way she studied him was rather discomforting and he felt a measure of guilt as the tears began to fall from her eyes. If she was his mother, he felt like he should remember something. Although from what he personally knew of the 'lost prince' tale, if it were true, then he was barely more than a babe at the time.

He glanced to the side and noticed a cloth napkin near the wine Merlin set up for them all, although they had yet to drink any of it. Picking it up he moved towards the queen. Her eyes never left his face. He drew a breath as he offered to gently dab the tears.

For all her years as queen and learning to school her every emotion and reaction, as the reality that her sweet child she never thought to see again- stood in front of her and Annis lost her resolve. She threw her arms around his neck, sobbing in relief and happiness.

Lancelot stiffened for barely a moment. He might not be able to remember her exactly, but the warmth as she clung to him reminded him of the dreams he told Percival and he soon found his own arms wrapping around the queen.

Merlin tapped Haddy on the shoulder to get the boy's attention. Reluctantly the child allowed himself to be ushered out of the room, along with the king, by the warlock. He closed the doors behind him to allow mother and son privacy as they reunited.

(*~*~*~*)

_* In the legends Myrddin collapsed into madness following the battle against Maelgwn and Aidan. He fled into the forest to hide. His twin sister Gwenddydd would go out to care for him and eventually broke through his psychosis as he spoke to her of the visions and prophecies he received. In the Red Book of Hergest is the dialogue between them as he came back to sanity._

_maryjones dot us /ctexts /h01 dot html So since Gwen is almost like a sister to him - I figured it would be a neat little twist. _


	18. Bonus Chapter 2- I Prefer Blonds

_**AN: Ok I have tried and tried to write something with them all still up near Snowdon. I did manage to write something - started out as Merlin trying to hide from Arthur wanting to go hunting- but it turned out to be pure Mergana smut that went WAY beyond the M rating of this site... I might end up posting it on HoC or as it's own story with a very strong rating, but definitely not posting it here. I also toyed with a few other ideas of the company heading back to Camelot and in the end it was all falling flat.**_

_**SO skipping ahead in time for now to something I know Tholey REALLY REALLY wants to read (down girl!) - The Cai/Leon reunion. So if slash relationships aren't your thing you can skip this - don't worry though just a tiny bit of snogging- nothing graphic or descriptive at all. (actually really tame compared to my previous Mergana scenes)**_

_**Thank you again for all the feedback and reviews! Hope you enjoy the next 6k words!**_

_**Tholey this is for you! Thank you for hitting the 150th reviewer mark!**_

* * *

Part 1:

I Prefer Blonds:

Leon was sitting at the table helping to prepare a simple dinner while speaking with Lisanor about her life from the time her family left Camelot. He was interested in finding out as much about them as he could. Not only to learn about the man Cai had become, but also to learn more about her. Over the past weeks as he recovered, with her taking care of him, they had formed a very close friendship. It was during an evening such as this that the two of them had come up with a plan. It started as a joke, but soon morphed into a truly feasible idea, if they could convince her eldest brother.

Nearing thirty Lisanor resigned herself to the growing possibility that she would forever remain unmarried. Added into that was the stigma of birthing a son out of wedlock. Leon had come to a point in his life where he doubted, without an arrangement he would not be able to fulfill the duty to his family in carrying on the family name. Depending on how many people were actually privy to the information regarding Loholt, it was possible that everything could work out. The only obstacle was Cai and his reaction to the plan.

There had been no word as yet from Camelot, and Leon was afraid to travel there without knowing the fate that had befallen his king. As well the injury to his leg from the witch still troubled him, though the druids had done their best to heal it after they awoke from the sleeping poison.

The sound of horses outside caused them both to look up from their tasks. Anticipation alighting in their eyes. Lisanor set down the knife and tuber she was cutting and moved to the front window. She squealed and ran towards the door, throwing it open and racing outside into the arms of her eldest brother. Cai picked her up and spun her around, thankful to be home.

Leon moved to the door, leaning heavily on a walking stick. He watched the two reunite and noticed another man, nobly dressed, standing behind them holding the horses. He was slender and of average height. His dark hair and beard streaked with gray.

In his dreams Leon had hoped when Cai returned it was either alone or with Arthur, not a stranger. He bit back the emotions that rose within him not knowing if this man was a new friend of Cai's that even Lisanor didn't know about, or simply a traveling companion who would stifle the conversation Leon desperately wanted to have.

It was then that Cai looked up and their eyes met. Leon held his breath and offered a tight lipped smile. Cai's green eyes stayed on Leon while he spoke to his sister, "Lisanor, could you help him with the horses?"

She nodded with a knowing smile and moved off to help the stranger. Leon heard her giggle in delight, obviously recognizing the man. He could hear her asking the man about her son as they led the horses towards the stable. Cai strode purposefully towards the house and Leon stepped back to allow him entrance.

The moment Cai was through the door, he quickly closed it, guarding them against the prying eyes of neighbors and wrapped his arms around Leon.

The two men stood together in a silent embrace for a while, before pulling apart and smiling. They were both at a complete loss for words.

A hissing sound from the kitchen broke the moment. "I think the pot is boiling over," Leon said hoarsely.

Cai nodded and followed him into the kitchen, uncertain how to begin a conversation after so long. He still felt the weight of the words he had spoken to keep Leon in the trance-state.

After moving the pot Leon sat down in a chair, the weakness in his leg more prominent with the added anxiety of the situation. Cai took the seat across from him at the small four person table.

Finally Leon broke the silence, "Does the king live?"

Cai breathed a sigh of relief, "He does. He's healed; just got back to Camelot two days ago."

The blond man felt tears stinging the corners of his eyes, "So it worked then?"

"Yes, but if you want more details, I'm not the one you should ask."

Leon's eyes narrowed in confusion. His train of thought was broken as Lisanor and the unknown man entered the house.

The voice was familiar, but Leon couldn't place it, "Actually, My Lady, I think you still owe me a dance lesson," The man laughed.

Cai broke into their conversation with a smirk, "I wouldn't Lisa, he's a married man now and his wife has magic and a bit of a temper. She's liable to turn your hair blue."

"Or pink," The other man quipped.

"Or ginger," Cai said with a coy flirtatious smile at the man. "You were rather dashing as a ginger."

The man's eyebrows shot upward, his mouth opened and closed but failed to formulate a reply. Cai bit back a snicker at the looks he garnered from the three of them.

Lisanor gaped at her brother's forwardness and asked the other man,"You got married?"

"Yeah," the man responded rubbing his neck in embarrassment.

Leon knew him, but his mind was still muddled when it came to various details before his sacrifice.

The man looked up and smiled. It took the knight of Camelot only a moment to recognize the goofy grin and blue eyes behind the salt and pepper coloring of the beard. He pushed himself up and gave him a once over. "My god Merlin, you... I thought I was only asleep for a year. You look..."

"Distinguished, regal, noble..."

"Old?"

Merlin and Leon burst out laughing at each other as they clasped one another's forearms.

"Look at you, I thought I was dreaming when I heard you were a noble. Everything is still a bit fuzzy up here, you'll have to forgive me," He said indicating his head as he sat back down. "How is the king? Camelot? Everything?"

Merlin and Cai shared a look before Merlin began the answer, "Arthur is fine, better than he has been in years. Thanks to you."

Cai rolled his eyes and mumbled about Merlin selling himself short before he turned back to conversing with the others, "Which is good because he's going to need the energy."

Leon watched the interaction, a bit jealous of the easy camaraderie they seemed to share, "Why is that?"

"He's going to be a father," Merlin responded in a sing-song voice. He paused and gave Lisanor an apologetic look, "Again." He nodded his thanks as she quietly sat cups of water in front of each man and picked up the root vegetables to continue preparing dinner.

"Oh you should have seen it when the queen told him, the look on his face was priceless. Actually that is one true way to tell that Arthur and Merlin are related. They have a very similar reactions," Cai was chuckling to himself.

"What do you mean by that? When have I ever had that look on my face?" Merlin demanded jokingly.

"Oh come now, it was the almost same expression you had when you nearly choked on your wine at the feast."

Leon and Lisanor had both paused and shared a glance as they watched the two men banter.

"When was this?"

"Your wedding night?"

Merlin groaned and buried his face in his hands laughing at the memory.

"Care to tell us about that?" Leon inquired determined to figure out the joke.

Cai leaned forward on the table, eager to share the tale, "This was just before Arthur decided to announce that he was arranging a marriage for Merlin. His beautiful and unknowing, bride-soon-to-be, pissed off at him for god only knows that time..."

"Oh she's not that bad!"

"You have to say that, she's your wife... was flirting with me, hardcore. I finally relented into sitting next to her and sharing a cup. She's sat in between us, pouring on the charm. I see this one getting more and more agitated as the feast goes on. At last I've had about enough of watching him squirm, even though he knows nothing would come of it," he gave Merlin a pointed look. "So I turn to her and tell her that she is a very beautiful woman, but..."

"He prefers blondes," Merlin cackled with a glance at Leon, unable to contain himself.

Leon smiled uneasily and shifted in his seat.

"This one... nearly spits out his wine all over the table, but somehow manages to choke on it instead. Everyone in the room is staring at him."

"And of course I can't say a thing!" The warlock added, smacking Cai on the shoulder, "Although the look on her face was a dandy too!"

"I don't know if it was because of my rejecting her or confusion about your reaction!" The two men were laughing hysterically, but sobered when they realized the gazes they were receiving from the other two.

"Who did you marry?" Lisanor asked, not willing to yet broach the other question that hung in her mind concerning Merlin's seemingly casual attitude towards her brother.

They both answered simultaneously although the tones of their voices were very different. Cai's response was slightly on the sarcastic side while Merlin's was almost dreamy, "Morgana."

Leon had the misfortune of having just taken a drink when they responded. He almost choked on it in his shock.

"That was actually a very good impression of the 'look'," Cai snickered and winked at the blond man across the table.

They began laughing together as the tension in the room subsided.

Merlin stood up and glanced at the two men before turning to Lisanor, "My Lady, would you perhaps care to join me for supper at the local tavern?"

She looked at the roots in front of her, just ready to be placed in the hot water and almost argued. It was then she noticed the slight nod of Merlin's head towards the other two men. "Oh, of course, Lord Emrys, that would be lovely. Um..."

"I'll fix those up here for the two of us, you kids go have a good dinner," Cai offered.

"I'm not a kid!" Merlin practically pouted.

"Just because you're now physically older than me, you were still born after me, hence making you a kid."

"Oh stuff it already!" The warlock held out his arm for Lisanor and they bid the other men farewell.

Although it felt good to be back home in the familiar kitchen,an awkward silence descended once more between the two men after the others left. Cai quietly went to work finishing the preparations and putting everything in the pot for a simple soup. Refilling the cups of water he sat back down next to Leon.

Leon reached over and cautiously placed his hand next to Cai's.

The dark haired man released a nervous breath and brushed his little finger against Leon's. A gentle and secretive gesture they had perfected in their younger days as comfort for their common attraction in a prejudiced world. "Do you remember anything, while you were asleep I mean?"

Leon shook his head, "No, not really, feelings, but mostly like fading dreams. Some were beautiful, others were... Lisanor told me what happened when I was first brought here."

Cai's green eyes shot open and he looked up at Leon, "I...I..." he stumbled over his words, "I had to tell you things, vicious things to keep you from waking up. I never meant them..."

"She told me. I understand."

"But.. I didn't mean them, I'm so sorry," Cai could feel the tears stinging his eyes as he studied the table.

"I think saying them hurt you more than I, old friend," Leon leaned forward and placed a hand on Cai's shoulder.

The two men just looked at each other. Cai felt the tension, so similar to when they were boys along the river's edge as he waited in the mud for his friend's reaction to the unexpected kiss. As he did then, Leon leaned forward and let the dark-haired man know that the feeling was mutual and accepted.

"You do not need to ask for forgiveness, but if it helps you I will say the words. I forgive you," Leon whispered, their faces close together, foreheads touching, "I missed you,"

"And I you," Cai smiled and cupped Leon's face in his hands, pressing his lips against those of his long lost lover.

(*~*~*~*)

It was nearing dark when Merlin and Lisanor finally returned to the house. Cai was in the kitchen clearing the dishes he and Leon had used for their supper. The blond man was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Leon?" his sister asked looking around the dimly lit space, her eyes darting towards the darkened corners in the manner of a frightened deer.

Cai noticed and moved towards her carefully, "He's resting. He told me what happened to the two of you."

Merlin's eyebrows rose slightly, intrigued, "What?"

Lisanor shook her head, "I'd rather not talk about it. It's over and done with."

Her brother pinched his lips into a fine line wanting to press her for details, but respecting her decision to remain silent about it. He pulled her into a protective embrace and kissed the top of her head, "You should go get some sleep as well."

She nodded and bid them both a good night, but seemed reluctant as she made her way up the stairs alone.

Merlin looked at Cai expectantly. The knight sighed and moved back towards the kitchen. He went to the broom cupboard and pulled out a long cloth wrapped item and set it on the table. He motioned for the warlock to take a look.

Merlin began unwrapping it and barely covered his shock as Excalibur gleamed from the table top.

"Something you forgot to tell me after the rest of you went through the gate?" Cai asked coldly.

"I didn't know if all those we met were real on the other side. I feared what seeing Leon there would mean for the situation and didn't want to worry you," He said sliding his hand over the sword to assure himself that it was real.

Cai slammed his fist down on the table, "Worry me? My sister was here! Do you have any idea what that witch Morgause did to her?!"

He didn't realize until Cai said the name what might have happened in the temple. Lisanor mentioned a couple things over the course of their supper, but refused to elaborate on what took place. Merlin had the decency to look mildly ashamed, "And what could you, or I, or anyone of us have done about it? Arthur was dying! He was my first priority!"

"And afterwards?"

"Afterwards whatever happened was done with, we needed to take care of your injuries and Tarnin's! Things have happened in a certain order for a reason. Reasons beyond my own comprehension. I didn't have the energy to magically appear back here and if I had I would have been a liability in the state I was in."

"And your dragons?" he spat out angrily.

Merlin threw up his hands, "What's done is done. Yes, Leon appeared and assisted us, along with Lancelot and Elyan. Just before we found ourselves back in the cave Leon disappeared and Arthur lay near death before me. Wondering what happened to him was not my foremost concern. Friend or not, if something was going on here, I was not about to let Leon's sacrifice be in vain!"

Cai rolled his eyes and snarled sarcastically, "And no one is above Arthur."

"No, they aren't! Not even my own wife," Merlin slumped down onto a chair, "I don't know how to explain it to you, I thought you already understood this better than the others. I can't put anyone above him, it is my destiny to protect him and him alone."

The knight fumed for a few moments before sitting down himself and glaring at Merlin.

When Merlin spoke again his voice was quieter, his eyes took on the haunted look they sometimes did before the warlock usually caught himself and hid it behind his idiot facade, "I have tried in the past and each time fate reminds me in the harshest ways that I cannot let that be. It wasn't until this very moment when I saw the sword did I realize that was truly Leon we met on the other side. If he hadn't been there, if he hadn't taken up the sword when Arthur dropped it, then I'm certain whatever it was that happened with Morgause would have been much worse."

"He's right, it would have been," Leon said limping into the kitchen. He looked at the sword now recalling how he acquired it. "I came to see what the yelling was about," he explained.

"Sorry, didn't mean to get so loud. Arthur was pretty pissed once he realized it was gone. He thinks I left it in hell on purpose because he was unconscious...again. He was not happy."

Leon chuckled at the thought, "I can imagine."

Merlin sighed heavily and closed his eyes for a moment.

The blond man's eyes shifted between the other two, "It seems like it has been a long year. Perhaps I should be thankful I slept through it."

Merlin gave him a sad smile, "That it has." The three men sat quietly for a while before Merlin opened his eyes and spoke again, "We should probably head back to Camelot straight away."

"If it's been so long already, what difference is another day going to make?" Leon asked.

The look Merlin shot at Cai was unreadable, "You didn't tell him?"

It was Cai's turn to look guilty, "Not yet, no."

The warlock shook his head and leaned back in the chair with an exasperated sigh, his gaze still on the dark haired knight.

"What happened? What didn't you tell me?" Leon questioned.

"Cai, go check on your sister," Merlin suggested with a tone of authority the blond knight had never heard from him before. Cai sent a sorrowful glance at Leon and left without saying a word, obeying Merlin as easy as he would the king.

Once he was out of earshot Merlin looked over at his friend, "He is afraid to say anything that he thinks might hurt you."

Leon shrugged and sat down, "He hardly knows me anymore, or I him."

Merlin nodded thoughtfully, "A few months back there was a group, mostly nobles, plotting against Arthur. They did not agree with the changes taking place concerning the acceptance of some magics."

"Some?"

"The laws now allow for benign and beneficial magic to be used within Camelot's borders."

"Because of you."

"Arthur did it all on his own, not to say I'm not grateful, which I am, extraordinarily. However, including you we lost a total of twelve knights up in the north in the battle against Morgana and the Saxons. Most of those we lost, their families were among the ones out for vengeance against me and the king."

Leon's eyes were glued on Merlin as he spoke, his heart beating fast with the implications. "My family?" He asked softly, fearing the worst.

"Yes and no. Your mother was heartbroken, she made some bad decisions."

"Is she...was she... punished?" Leon knew full well what the sentence was for treason. He held his breath, fearing the worst.

"Gwen spoke for her. All the others we found were hung, but she was granted a stay of execution and imprisoned instead." He watched Leon's face filter through a myriad of emotions from anger to relief before he continued, "She has been well taken care of and your father is allowed to visit her, but we need to get you back to Camelot. Arthur is awaiting word and I'm certain if you ask she will be pardoned as her role in the coup was rather small."

He swallowed loudly, "What did she do?"

"On the suggestion of Lord Edmund she hired a new servant boy to spy for them and had him placed within the palace. The boy took it upon himself to prove his value and stole Bran's head."

"Bran's head?" Leon was confused.

Merlin chuckled, "Another long story. Bran is the prince of Corbenic."

"Where the hell is Corbenic?"

"That is another tale to be told over drinks at the Rising Sun once we return." Merlin smiled secretly knowing it would be a while to catch Leon up on everything. He returned to the current story, "However that was your mother's only true participation in it before the situation was resolved."

"Then I agree we must leave first thing in the morning. Although my riding ability may be somewhat lacking."

"Lisanor said you took a dagger to your leg when you saved her. I could take a look if you like, or we can wait and Alice should be able to help when we return to Camelot."

"Alice? What happened to Gaius? Lisanor hired a rider to see if he could come here, but all we heard back was that he wasn't available. The druids were able to help heal me a bit before they left."

Merlin's eyes told of the sorrow he felt at the mention of his mentor, "He took a bad fall just before winter. Alice was his fiancé before the Great Purge, Cai and I managed to find her and bring her back to Camelot. She is an amazing healer. Gaius was healing well, but his heart is weak, and as old as he is..." Merlin's voice trailed off as he thought of his surrogate father.

The two men sat in silence for a time, each grieving for the old physician. "You said Lord Edmund was a part of it," Leon said finally, "Does that mean Sir Geriant..."

Merlin nodded, "Geriant, Elyan..." The warlock listed off the names of all those that died the day Leon took the king's place. He then continued telling the knight commander the names of those who were caught in the treacherous plotting and of others that had fallen, including the most recent, Sir Josiah

Leon absorbed the information, holding his emotions in check. It was a lot to take in, but his upbringing and training allowed him to push his grief aside, "So Percival is now the commanding officer?"

"Yes, Sir Hector has been training him in the position. I think they'll both be rather glad when you return. Especially Percival."

"Why is that?"

"He married and they are expecting a child in the late fall or early winter."

"Wow... who did he marry?"

Merlin paused and cocked his head to the side realizing truly how much had taken place, "Well you see... Gwaine..."

"Wait he married Gwaine?" He looked at Merlin, completely confused.

"No," The dark-haired man laughed, "He married Gwaine's twin sister."

"Gwaine has a twin sister?" Leon's mouth fell open, "That poor man..."

"Lady Clarissant is a sweet gal and they are good for each other."

"Oh I'm sure, but to now be related to Gwaine? That poor, poor man."

(*~*~*~*~*)

Not long after the two men bid each other a good night. Merlin headed out the door towards the inn where he had secured a room for himself while dining with Lisanor and Leon hobbled back to the room he was currently staying.

He found the door already open and Cai sitting on the bed waiting. He gave the green eyed knight a smile.

"I'm sorry I didn't know how to tell you earlier, about your mother," Cai said without looking up.

Leon shrugged not wishing to speak about it until he had more information. He closed the door behind him before limping towards the bed and sitting next to his friend. He cautiously placed a hand on Cai's leg, the uncertainty still hanging heavy between them, even after the brief kisses they shared earlier. So many years had passed without any communication between them.

Cai tensed slightly and covered Leon's hand with his own.

"I understand. We don't know anything about each other anymore," He gave a gentle squeeze on his companions leg.

He gripped Leon's hand, "I would like to get to know you again."

Leon smiled and used his other hand to tip Cai's face up until they were looking into each other's eyes. "If we go back to Camelot in the morning, we may not have another chance for a while."

Cai grinned at the invitation and leaned forward to capture his lover's lips with his own in a move less chaste than what they shared in the kitchen earlier that evening.

(*~*~*~*)

Cai stretched like a cat as the first rays of dawn peeked through the shutters. He couldn't remember ever feeling so good. Turning his head he was greeted with Leon's blond curls surrounding the man's face. For a while he just watched. The slow rise and fall of the chest covered in wiry blond hair, just a shade darker than on Leon's head. The soft curves of the lips and the strong jaw line underneath the short beard. He smiled at the beautiful sight for a moment wishing that he could always awaken to this.

Careful not to disturb his lover, Cai pushed himself out of the bed, found his clothes and got dressed. Just as his hand was reaching for the door latch he heard shifting on the bed behind him.

"Where do you think you're sneaking off to?" Leon's voice asked huskily.

Cai turned around and smiled, "Going to go make some porridge for breakfast and then was planning on waking you up by serving it to you in bed." He moved back towards Leon and leaned over the other man, "Seeing as your leg is hurt and all."

Leon grinned playfully, "Yes, it is aching quite a bit today, I can't fathom why. It's not like I overexerted myself or anything last night."

"Noo..." Cai responded jokingly before giving his lover a kiss. He sat down on the edge of the bed and took Leon's hand. "I don't know what we're going to do when we get back to Camelot."

Leon studied their joined hands, his thumb brushing across Cai's palm, "Merlin knows, doesn't he?" At Cai's nod he continued, "I am starting to remember things, and something he said about you killing him if I was dead. Then also last night..."

"Yes, he knows, but he's not one to throw stones. So what we have will remain secret with him. I don't think he's all that comfortable with it," Cai smirked, "but, it has been fun to tease him."

The blond laughed, "Well then, I'd like his opinion on an idea Lisanor and I have. I think it would be good to have an outsider's point of view on the subject."

"What is it?" Cai's curiosity was burning.

"Go make your porridge, we'll talk about it over breakfast."

(*~*~*~*)

"Hello?" Merlin's voice called from the front door. He heard the others call for him to enter. The three were sitting at the table eating.

"Care for some breakfast?" Lisanor asked.

"Just some water, thanks. I ate before I came over," he responded. His eyes narrowed as he looked at Cai.

"What?" The older man asked.

"Nothing," Merlin responded with a crooked smile, "I just don't think I've seen you look this...well, not moody."

Cai chuckled and looked down, his cheeks showing a bit of embarrassment. Lisanor sat a cup in front of Merlin, "Happy you mean? It's been a long time since I've seen that myself." She sat down at the table with the three men.

"So Merlin," Cai started, "It seems these two have some nefarious plot that they are refusing to speak of until you arrived."

"Uh huh?" His blue eyes shifted between the knight and the lady as he waited for them to speak.

Lisanor fidgeted in her seat, hoping Leon would be the first to talk. After a moment she realized he was waiting for her to explain, as it was her idea in the first place. "Leon and I were... uh... thinking about... um... the future," She stuttered out, her eyes on the table in front of her.

Merlin glanced at Cai with raised eyebrows to see if his friend had any clue what his sister was talking about. The dark-haired knight shrugged and leaned back, he was as lost as Merlin.

"Oh for goodness sake," Leon sighed and decided to put it as blunt as possible. "We were thinking about the possibilities of getting married."

Silence filled the room for a heartbeat before Merlin chuckled, "That is...brilliant. Unexpected, but brilliant." His eyes going back and forth between Leon and Lisanor. He could easily see the reasoning behind the proposed union as his mind raced quickly through all the possibilities it offered to the three people in front of him.

Cai glared at Merlin, unable to see the humor or 'brilliance' in the situation. After the night spent with Leon, and being in such good spirits about the state of his relationship that morning, he felt rather blindsided that Leon and his sister wanted to marry. He mumbled quietly, excusing himself and immediately headed out the door. Cai could hear Merlin hollering his name after him, but ignored it and continued on. He went down a well known path into the woods behind the house.

Merlin rolled his eyes and muttered, "Well, guess I spoke too soon about the moody thing." He smiled at Leon apologetically.

Lisanor glared at Merlin in a very similar way as her brother had and the warlock tried to sink lower in his seat. She huffed quietly looking at the two men who just sat there before grabbing her shawl and following her brother out the door.

(*~*~*~*)

He glanced at the temple hoping it would bring some peace to the turmoil in his mind, as it had done for so many years of his life. Stepping up to the door he paused, seeing the bloodstains on the ground. The druids and Catha had moved on after Leon awoke, their task at keeping him safe was done. The camp outside the temple was gone as if it had never been, but inside the sacred shrine, it now felt tainted by his memories and the evil that broke through the defenses nearly killing his baby sister.

Cai turned from the shrine and moved deeper into the woods. He finally found himself beside a small river, nearly hidden amongst the deep foliage. He picked up a few loose stones and chucked them into the running water. Anger, resentment, despair. He came back and was allowed one night with his lover. Cai cursed Leon for teasing him like that.

Why would the man have done such a thing? Only to be planning to ask for his sister's hand... It made no sense, unless it was all a ploy to get revenge for the words Cai spoke months before. For so long Cai had put everything aside for his family. Every bit of happiness and selfishness and this was his reward.

He leaned against a tree and stared out at nothing in particular. He truly wouldn't begrudge his sister her chance at a normal life, one where she wouldn't be branded as she was here in their small village. If he thought she would have been strong enough to handle someone like Merlin, he might have encouraged it. Although he couldn't deny the happiness his friend found with his own new wife. That was his problem. He would never deny any joy to those he cared for. Even at the expense of his own.

The thing that hurt the most was Merlin's seemingly easy acceptance of the proposal. Cai swallowed down the tears that were threatening to form. After all Leon sacrificed and all his sister and her son had been through, he told himself, they deserved to be happy. He would find a way to be happy for them.

He turned his head and listened. Cai could hear someone walking through the woods nearby.

"Cai?" Lisanor's soft voice called out and he mentally cursed. He loved his little sister more than anything, but right now he just wanted to be alone.

Thankfully the dense undergrowth hid his position near the river well.

"Cai! I know you're out here, will you just listen to me?"

He didn't respond. The knight knew they would all soon be heading to Camelot, but he just wanted a few more moments to pull himself together. Perhaps he had been too hasty in his conclusions, but he was far to used to being alone in his thoughts and feelings it was hard to see past his initial knee-jerk reactions.

"Fine, you can stay hidden, but I know you can hear me. If you would have let us explain, then maybe you would realize what we were talking about doing was for you!"

He shook his head and sighed. "What do you mean Lisa?" He asked in an exasperated tone.

Lisanor brushed her hair back and turned towards the direction of her brother's voice. She pushed her way to him through the tangles of greenery. Stopping next to him she took his hand in her own, "I know what you're thinking."

He raised his eyebrow, but did nothing else to acknowledge her statement.

"You are thinking that - yes this would be a good thing for me and trying to find a way to explain to yourself how you are going to deal with this. You are too selfless when it comes to me and I love that about you, my brother."

"Hmm," The corner of his lip turned up slightly. She did know him too well.

"But what I don't think you realize, is what this can really mean for you and Leon. This is something I can do for you. For both of you," Lisanor could see she had his full attention. "If you allow me to marry Leon I will have a place to live in Camelot. I know he will take care of me and treat me well, but I also know no one would think twice if my older brother was living with us as well."

His eyes narrowed as he heard the implications in her words.

"I know he could never love me the way he does you. When he first woke after being moved into the house he asked about you...not Arthur. You were the first thing on his mind and his heart. This could be a good thing for all of us. I know there is little chance I would find a husband and he is willing to acknowledge Loholt as his own as well if my son agrees.

"Don't you see though? You and Leon could be together and not have to worry about others finding out anything because no one would think twice about it."

Cai squeezed her hand, "You would really be willing to give up the possibility of finding a love of your own? I can't let you do that. There's someone..."

She slapped his chest with her free hand, "I do love him, as a friend and as family. I have known him since I was born. How can I pass up something like this for the slim chance I might find someone else? And how would I be certain that whoever it is would really treat me well, or be as accepting of an overprotective oaf for a brother, or who is willing to give my son legitimacy? Leon and I have spoken about this. Please Cai - this is for you as much as it is for me and for him."

Everything she was saying made sense but he could still feel a part of him holding back. He was so unused to accepting anything from anyone. All his life had been about giving to his family. Now his baby sister was willing to give up the chance at a normal marriage for him. "What about children? I know you have always dreamed of having more," He asked.

Lisanor looked around thoughtfully and pursed her lips, "Well maybe I'll just have to borrow my future husband on occasion."

Cai couldn't stop the laughter that erupted at the thought of her 'borrowing' Leon. "Can I think about this for a while?"

Lisanor pulled her hand away. She crossed her arms and stamped her foot, a full pout on her face, "No."

His eyebrows pinched together as he evaluated her, "No?"

"No... what is there to think about?"

Cai sighed and felt a real smile form. He shook his head with a chuckle and wrapped his arms around the petite woman, "Oh Lisa, whatever am I going to do with you? You have caused me so much trouble." He kissed the top of her head lovingly.

"Is that a yes?" She tipped her face up to his, hopeful.

He nodded and pulled her into a tighter embrace, "Yes. Yes, fine, I will agree to you marrying Leon. Just remember though," he said putting his finger under her chin to be sure she was looking him straight in the eyes, "I saw him first."


	19. Chapter 19- Hero's Return

_**AN: Ok so I can't write pure fluff LOL Everything has to have a deeper meaning and a piece of the plot for me. I am always so amazed and grateful for the reviews I continue to receive with this fic. The comments from many of you who I have made into Mergana shippers (at least for this story) and also that I've been able to write a slash relationship in a way that doesn't turn you off just... wow *giggles and smiles* The Cai/Leon thing was something that wasn't planned when I began writing- it was just one of those plot sidelines that decided to naturally grow and I hope I am able to continue keeping you all enthralled with the story. And no- I do not plan on them ever sharing him at the same time because that just... nah... just not gonna happen unless it's in your own imagination LOL**_

_**Nance: Yes it is a rather sad thing, but Lisanor at least knows (which is more courtesy than many spouses in that position get) I personally know a few men and women who were married and have had kids before divorcing later on it life as they finally come out and accept themselves. It is a rather awkward arrangement but I actually got the idea from the Game of Thrones series and it was like AH HA! (so it's not original, but I thought it would work extremely well considering the family dynamics.)**__** no wedding this chapter, but here's the other part of your request. :-) **_

* * *

Leon stared at the campfire. Tomorrow he would finally see Camelot again. In a weeks time Cai and Lisanor would be joining him once they secured things at the estate. Merlin was dozing off nearby leaning against a tree. The knight didn't know if the warlock was truly asleep or just resting. He watched Merlin out of the corner of his eye.

Looking at the man, Leon would have believed he'd been in the cursed sleep for ten years, not just one. Although that one seemed to be enough for everything to change. He silently grieved for his brothers-in-arms who had been lost. He'd known men like Geriant since they were teens. Elyan he knew since the dark skinned knight's mother had served his own when they were younger.

He recalled the day Arthur had retaken the city from Morgause and Morgana. His initial shock and then pride that his childhood friend broke through the boundaries of class and became a knight. Uther was thankfully out of sorts at that time and mentally unable to argue with his son and regent. The blond man had dedicated his life completely to serving the kingdom of Camelot, but it was on that day that he truly felt proud to be serving Arthur, not Uther, even if it was only in name at the time.

Unwanted sadness filled him as he thought about his capture during that time and how he watched as Morgana stood on the balcony. As Uther had done many times before, her hand dropped to signal the executioners. Leon was unsure if he could ever separate the woman on the ledge that day with the one Merlin was now married to, though years had passed since that time.

Leon knew her when she was Uther's ward, but only from a distance as a lady of the court. She was pleasant enough when she wanted something from a noble - mostly Uther. He did admire how she would stand toe to toe with the man to argue for the innocent and even defy him by helping to feed the people of Camelot when the famine struck. As he gained in the ranks of knighthood, he remembered her trying to flirt with him at one point right under the king's nose.

He suppressed a chuckle at the memory and how upset she was when Uther seemed to approve of it. He might have pursued her at the time if not for his own heartache, still broken from Cai's sudden departure less than two years before. It was more than just the loss of his love, it was grieving for his best friend. A man who knew him better than he knew himself. Leon still couldn't begin to fathom the sorrow and pain Cai must have felt when his world was turned upside down in less than a week after the death of his only remaining parent.

Now years later, there was a sense of peace and wholeness at finding him again. It was a feeling Leon wrote off years ago as having been nothing more than a dream. He smirked as he remembered seeing Cai from the doorway. Cai was no longer a young man with knighthood freshly placed on his shoulders. Of course, Leon mused, neither was he.

"You should get some sleep," Merlin's voice muttered softly.

Leon's eyes shot over to the warlock, "I thought you were asleep?"

Merlin opened his eyes slowly and sat up from his tree pillow with a shrug and a yawn, "Couldn't.. You were thinking loud enough to wake the dead."

Gray-blue eyes narrowed, "You can read minds now too?"

The dark-haired man laughed softly and shook his head, "No. I mean, yes I probably can if I wanted to, but I didn't. I've always had a knack for interpreting a person's body language."

"And what does mine say?"

"That you're happy, but worried. You were unconsciously shuffling your feet and it was keeping me awake. The snapping of the twig in your hand didn't help."

Leon looked down at his hands and the small broken branch in them. His eyes widened in amazement as he couldn't recall picking it up in his daydream state. He smirked and realized just how accurate Merlin was from those small clues.

Before the battle there had been little time to truly process the revelation and actually seeing Merlin's magic, much less the idea that he was bastard born nobility, "I suppose years spent when no one was paying you much mind gave you plenty of opportunity to watch the rest of us."

Merlin's eyes danced with mirth in the dying firelight. "So what's on your mind?" He finally asked.

Leon shrugged, "Anticipating getting back to Camelot and beginning my life again."

"A new life, soon a new wife. I always wondered why you never married and had tons of kids running around. It was the one thing I could not fathom about you. I've seen the way you are with both of your sisters' kids, much better than I am with children, that's for certain," Merlin paused and stared off with a confused look on his face. He opened and shut his mouth a couple of times as if wanting to ask a question but unable to find the proper wording.

Leon finally took pity on him, "You already know my deep dark secret, so ask whatever it is you want to know." The knight assumed he would feel odd about opening himself up to Merlin like that, but instead it felt strangely comforting to know there was someone he could confide in. He mused at how Merlin could have done it all those years with his own secret, one that was certainly more powerful and yet no more deadly than his own. Gone was the klutzy, bumbling, idiot servant; replaced by a new man. No, he corrected himself, it wasn't new, just unburdened.

He wondered why he never realized it before. Then he came to the understanding that Merlin simply hid it so well that no one saw through it until that night in the small council chamber. It seemed like such a short time ago for the knight. Barely over a month. His heart still stung sharply at Mordred's betrayal. There was so much to get used to. He was pulled back out of his thoughts when Merlin finally spoke again.

"I was just wondering how... well, maybe not how," He flushed with embarrassment, "But won't your family be expecting... you know... kids?"

Leon burst out laughing. Of all the things Merlin could have asked... He anticipated something more along the lines of why he chose this lifestyle or... well he didn't rightly know what to expect. The knight brushed his curly hair back with his hands as he thought over how to answer the question. He looked at the pinkish tint on Merlin's cheeks and decided to have some fun. "And here I thought you were a married man yourself now?" Leon gave a melodramatic sigh and his voice took on a very patronising tone, "You see Merlin when a man and a woman come together..."

"AHH!" The warlock's ears were turning red, "I know that part! Gods! I'm married to Morgana... I ... know that part of it. Trust me, I really...really know that part."

Leon made a mental note to let Cai know he was right, it was quite fun to tease Merlin, "Alright, alright! Just because I like things a bit different than most doesn't mean things don't work. Is that better?"

Merlin eyed him with a wary look and nodded.

"I will do my duty to her as a husband, she deserves more and even with everything, she could have more if she really desired it."

The warlock nodded again, "Perhaps. I think the whole situation when she was fifteen had an impact on her greater than she admits," He said thinking back to what he knew of the story. After a bit he asked Leon, "So how did you come to realize it?"

The blond knight processed the question and he chuckled as the perfect answer hit him, "You said you were born with your magic, right? No choice in it."

Merlin's mouth turned up in a half-smile, "Yeah."

Shrugging, Leon continued, "Well so was I. Not magic, I mean, but the way I feel."

"Makes sense, thank you," They sat in companionable silence for a while as the night grew on. Neither of them felt sleepy. Merlin sighed, "The horses are rested, they know the road, and we are only a few hours out. Shall we go ahead and break camp? We should be able to make it by dawn."

(*~*~*~*)

True to his word, the sun was just beginning to crest the horizon as they dismounted in front of the stables. With the cowl of a cloak pulled low over his face, Leon followed Merlin through corridors of the castle he didn't even know existed

"HOLY HELL!" A voice exclaimed as a young man came rushing around a corner and nearly lost hold of the tray of food he was holding when he ran into Merlin.

"Gilli!" Merlin exclaimed in greeting with a bright smile.

"Oh thank gods your back, I don't know what he's up to, but I'll have you know I haven't even been to sleep yet with his ongoing chore list. The queen was so frustrated with him herself she spent the night in her own quarters. Although I think perhaps she did overreact, but Gaius says it's to be expected with her... you know... expecting. However, that put him in an even fouler mood. But he wasn't really foul before just... I don't know if I can handle this job much longer!" Gilli stopped when he noticed the cloaked figure behind Merlin. "Sir Cai...why are you wearing that cloak?"

Merlin chuckled and stood in between Gilli and the cloaked figure. The opportunity was too great to pass up. He took the tray from Gilli, "Don't worry about that. You go get some rest. I haven't had a chance to properly wake the sleeping prat for a while now and I owe him some torment." The idiotic and malicious grin filled the former servants face as he ushered Gilli away before he could ask any more about the cloaked man.

It didn't take long to reach the king's chambers. Leon watched intrigued, as the other man's eyes lit up and Merlin whispered a word that unlocked the door without hesitation. Merlin held a finger to his lips in a gesture of silence as they made their way into the room.

He sat the tray on the table and crept over to desk to look over the king's agenda. Leon smirked silently under the cowl and waited. For the first time in the past few weeks he felt like things were back to normal. He had never been privy to the routine that Merlin used to wake the king outside of their patrols and hunting trips.

He watched as Merlin went to the king's bedside where he tied back the curtains to the posts and made sure the king's face was visible. Arthur was sound asleep and blissfully unaware of what was coming. He then watched Merlin move to the curtains of the south east facing windows and threw them open with a flourish. The light from the newly risen sun streamed in directly onto Arthur's face.

"RISE AND SHINE!" Merlin crowed before he began rattling off the agenda, adding his own notations and opinions into the mix. "Meeting with Sir Hector on the state of the borders and troops - which promises to be rather dull considering all the peace treaties with the neighboring kingdoms. So why would you even bother with something like that? Then some training to assess the progress of the newer knights - Really? Sounds like an excuse to me for you to go out and beat up on some poor servant in the place of a training dummy so they can pretend to laugh with you. Then lunch with Gwen and a few of the nobles just to have some face time. After which will be court to hear all the other matters of the kingdom that have been successfully taken care of in your absence."

Arthur growled his frustration and threw a pillow at Merlin, who skillfully caught it and threw it back in the king's face. "You're not Gilli," He grumbled under the pillow, "I want my new servant back, get out."

Merlin scowled, "Fine then, if you don't want to see the present I brought for you so be it. I'll just take him back." He clucked his tongue and begin walking away.

"What on earth are you talking about, you idiot?" Arthur shoved himself upright and finally noticed the cloaked figure. His eyes widened and a bright smile beamed from his face when Leon pulled back the hood. The king stood and walked over to his knight, his arm held out, "It's good to see you, Sir Leon."

Leon grinned back and took the arm. "It's good to be home, My Lord."

"Merlin..."

"You're breakfast is on the table. I'll go make sure your morning is clear," He answered without hesitation.

"You know there are servants to do that?"

The warlock shrugged, "Easier for me to just take care of it." He gave Leon a supportive glance before he left.

Arthur bade the knight to sit at the table with him and share the food already laid out, "Leon, I can't ... there are no words to describe how grateful I am to you."

"It was my duty and my honor, Sire," Leon responded with pride accepting the shared meal.

"No, what you did, the chance you gave me...It went beyond any expectations I have of anyone. I truly can't express my thanks to you enough.

A pregnant silence descended as the king began to eat his breakfast. It was Leon who spoke first. "From what Merlin tells me, sorry, Lord Emrys," He stated apologetically.

"No, just keep calling him Merlin, he despises the whole Lord title," The king laughed, "Unless you want to annoy him- then by all means you have my permission to continue it."

The knight chuckled, "He was trying to get me caught up with everything."

Nodding Arthur took a drink. He was attempting to garner the courage to ask about the hell version of the throne room. He chose instead a safer route of conversation for the moment, "He told you about Lady Thea and that whole mess?"

"He did," Leon swallowed against the bile in his throat as he thought of his mother being imprisoned. "It pains me to hear she would go against you and Camelot in any way."

Exhaling with a sigh, the king sat back in his chair, "Before we left in the spring I gave orders for her to be moved to more comfortable quarters than the dungeon. Talk to her. Find out why she did that instead of trusting us."

The knight already had an idea of why but would wait until he spoke with his mother to be certain, "I will."

"Good. Thank you," Arthur responded. Finally he asked, "Do you remember anything at all?"

"Most of it in that other realm has come back to me. I remember waking up in a boat and seeing you. I thought it was all done with and felt such a wave of relief."

"There was a throne room and..."

"With your father. I do recall that part of it clearly. I tried to get to you, to help you."

"It was destined to be just my father and I facing off. What was said in there- I'm still unsure about it."

Leon's eyes studied the floor, "It was true. What was said. It has never been an issue in regards to my duty to you, Sire." The knight stood and withdrew the sword at his belt that he had kept carefully hidden by the cloak.

Arthur watched Leon studiously. His eyes misted over as Leon knelt and presented the blade to its rightful owner. The king took the hilt in hand reverently. "Good, now I can run Merlin through with it for being a pain in my ass. He is blaming me for losing my grip on the sword he had enchanted," he deadpanned.

The blond knight bit back a snicker. "Some things will never change, Sire."

"No, I don't suppose they will," The king smiled and bid Leon to sit again. "Where is Sir Cai at?"

"He and his sister are taking care of things in Anjou before they move to Camelot."

"I see. And what are your plans when they arrive?" Arthur had to admit that he didn't want to care about the situation. He'd personally never thought about what his knight's did on their own time. Gwaine's exploits alone were enough to make anyone's head spin. He'd known his father had executed men in the past for their indiscretions, claiming that it was a sign of evil and magic. So much of his father's legacy was forged in blood, he sometimes wondered if he would live long enough to change it.

"With your permission, Sire, Lady Lisanor and I were considering marriage."

At this statement the king garnered Leon with a look of complete confusion, "But I thought you and Cai..."

"She knows of my relationship with her brother and accepts it. If you remember I was supposed to be betrothed to her before their father saw the possibilities of arranging something with Uther."

"So it would allow for discretion. I can see the benefits of that. I've had to deal with so much bigotry against magic, that as much as I would love to allow for other freedoms, I do not think the people would handle something as ingrained as this, since it goes farther beyond Uther's Purge," Arthur stated thoughtfully. "But I don't see why you would need my permission for this matter."

"Well, it's because of her son."

"Ah," The king smiled proudly thinking of the boy. "Guinevere and I have been speaking and I was considering acknowledging him as my son, though not as my heir, when he came of age."

"But he would still be considered illegitimate. If you agreed I would adopt him as my own."

"Hmm. Perhaps when he returns with the rest this should be a discussion we have with him." Arthur steepled his hands in thought. It would be another week or possibly longer until the others returned from the north with the carriage and wagons that accompanied them to the peninsula.

"Sire?" Leon's eyebrows were pinched as he tried to figure out what Arthur was thinking.

"I believe wholeheartedly now that it was not Morgana's choice, but her sister's manipulation that forced her to take the crown. It took me a good while to see what Merlin saw, but I know now it was not my sister that day in the throne room. I do not wish to repeat any of my father's mistakes in a matter so sensitive.

"I think giving Loholt the chance to choose his fate, instead of forcing it on him, would be the best option with the least regrets. I don't feel he would ever try to usurp the throne and Guinevere's child will be named as my successor, but the less feelings hurt in a decision such as this would go a long way in the future of the kingdom."

The knight nodded in understanding. He only knew of the boy from his conversations with Lisanor. He smiled softly, "I can't wait to meet him. He sounds like a promising young man."

The door opened, halting their conversation and a feminine gasp emitted from figure who stood there. "Sir Leon!" The queen exclaimed and rushed over to engulf the knight in a hug. Tears were streaming down her face and her voice was unsteady as she began thanking him profusely and expressing her relief to see him alive and well. The king smiled and chuckled at her outpouring of emotions and the unease on Leon's face as his wife disregarded her noble status.

Arthur realized that the small bit of laughter was probably not the best reaction as she turned on him angrily, "Are you laughing at me, Arthur Pendragon?"

His face softened with sympathy, "No, I was just..."

"Don't you give me any flimsy excuses! And how dare you not send for me immediately when you found out Sir Leon was back. You know I wanted to welcome him home!"

"Forgive me, My Lady, I just arrived as the sun rose," Leon bowed his head so he wouldn't make eye contact. He learned how to be cautious of the emotional turmoil from his two sisters during their own pregnancies. The knight recalled one of his brother-in-law's likening it to facing an injured wild boar at times and the other one admitted he would rather face the wild boar bare-fisted than his own wife.

The king however, was not as lucky in previously experiencing the raging hormones of an expecting woman and it showed in his next statement. "Leon and I had private issues to discuss first, I was allowing you time to sleep before I sent a servant..."

"Allowing? Allowing me to sleep?" Her hands crossed in front of her chest and she glared at her husband who sheepishly slunk down into his chair. "Thank you so much for that, My Lord. It is a wonderful thing to have the permission of one's own husband and king to be allowed to sleep. Especially since I am carrying the future of our kingdom in my belly!"

"That is not what I meant, my love..."

Suddenly the queen started chewing on her bottom lip and broke down in sobs again, "I'm sorry Arthur, I don't know what has come over me."

Arthur remained frozen in his seat. Behind the queen Leon pantomimed a suggestion for the king to hold his wife. The blond monarch nodded his understanding, thankful for the recommendation as he stood and gathered Gwen into his arms. She immediately melted in the embrace.

Softly Leon bowed his head and asked, "By your leave, Sire, I would like to go visit with my mother."

Arthur smiled and nodded over his wife's curly brown hair. He shushed her and lay soft kisses on her head as the knight departed quietly.

Leon blew out a breath as soon as the door was closed and heard a snickering sound coming from a nearby alcove. He glanced over and saw Merlin peeking out cautiously.

"Sorry, I forgot to warn you about Gwen," he said without a hint of regret in his voice.

The knight chuckled, "Quite alright. I have the king's permission to go see my mother."

Merlin nodded and began leading Leon to the guest chambers his mother had been moved to.

(*~*~*~*)

Gavin sat quietly in a chair facing his wife. He held her hands and rubbed his thumbs across the backs. "I was so worried for you when I received the messenger asking me to come immediately," he spoke softly. It still pained him to see his wife of nearly forty years being confined for her treasonous decisions. He was thankful that the queen had spoken for her, but after nearly half a year, he was anxious to have his wife home with him. It could have been worse, he mused to himself, recalling the others that were sentenced to death. It could have been an unmarked grave he was visiting instead of nearly barren guest quarters.

"I don't know why they called for you. No one but you has visited, although I could see the fanfare of the king's return from my window. Do you think that something happened to..."

"Shh, I'm sure if it did, we would have been informed straight away upon the king's return."

A knocking at the door preceded it opening and Merlin entering the room. They both stood and bowed out of politeness though their posture was stiff.

"My Lord, My Lady," He addressed them, "I have a visitor for you both." The warlock stood aside to let the cloaked man enter the room. Merlin nodded at him then quickly left and closed the door behind him.

Leon pulled back the cowl and revealed himself to his parents. He moved forward quickly to help catch his mother who fainted in surprise. Gavin sat down heavily in his chair and simply stared at the son he'd all but lost. The knight shook his head and sighed as he carried his mother to the bed and laid her down.

"I... we... thought you were dead."

"I know father, I'm sorry for that."

"We just couldn't believe that the king would lift the laws against magic while you lay under a curse caused by it. Your mother took it so hard and then when they took you out of the castle without warning, it broke her heart."

"I wish they could have warned you, but the curse I was under was one I chose to protect the king's life," Leon explained coming to sit with his father. "Very few were privy to the circumstances for that reason. You always taught me to be honorable and steadfast in my duties to the crown. I still would gladly lay down my life for Arthur."

Gavin's eyes shone with pride and unshed tears. "I admit, I suspected as much with the guards that were placed around you. You are, and always have been, so special in your mother's heart. She became depressed because she couldn't mourn you or celebrate your return. It was more difficult for her since she personally knew Queen Ygraine before her untimely passing. To have a dear friend taken from her so many years before because of magic and then her first born child as well; needless to say she didn't quite think things through properly when Lord Edmund approached her."

Leon blinked, "I had no idea she was close with Lady Ygraine."

"Not many do anymore."

A groan from the bed caught the men's attention and they moved over to check on Thea. Leon smiled at his mother as she opened her eyes. With a girlish squeal and tears of relief she clung to her only son fervently.

(*~*~*~*)

The king and queen were holding court in the middle of the afternoon. Most of what they heard were status updates on the kingdom while they were away. Both were glad to be back in Camelot and Arthur was thankful that the emotional turmoil of the morning seemed to have passed for the moment.

He eyed his wife every so often out of the corner of his eye, trying to watch for signs of a change in mood. The problem was, as of yet, he had not been able to discern when the alterations would strike. He wondered if perhaps he should speak with Alice, who was now fully acting in the position of Court Physician, for some tincture or tonic that would help ease the ups and downs of his wife's exhausting state of mind.

Arthur was startled out of his musings when the door to throne room opened. He couldn't stop himself from grinning broadly as a freshly cleaned Leon strode in with his head high, only a slight limp visible. The smile widened as the gathered nobles and knights gasped seeing the man they thought dead walking the path to the king.

Gwen and Arthur stood as he neared them. Leon took a knee before his king.

"Rise, Sir Leon," Arthur said before turning to those assembled. "Friends and nobles, it is a great day we celebrate as Sir Leon has been returned to us. Many of you have wondered at his absence the past months. It was due to his heroism that I was saved from being struck down by a poisoned blade of a traitor. The cure was finally found as you can see and we are grateful beyond words for the sacrifice he and others made in this effort."

The king turned to Leon, "As a token of my gratitude, is there anything you would ask of me? If it is within my power I will gladly grant it to you."

"Thank you, My Lord," the knight said formally. "All I ask is for my mother, who in her grief, chose wrongly. I request that you grant her a pardon for her crimes."

Arthur expected as much and was happy to accept the terms, "Very well." He looked to the back of the room where Merlin stood and sent a silent message with his eyes. The warlock opened the door and motioned for someone on the other side to enter.

Lady Thea came in demurely, a guard at her flank. Her eyes shifted to her husband's as she passed him among the nobles. She stopped next to her son and curtseyed before the king.

"Lady Thea," Arthur began, "Your part in the coup was small and it was by the queen's kind generosity that you were spared the fate of the others. Now with the return of your son I can only hope that there will be no more trouble from you in the future."

"No, My Lord. I am truly sorry for what I did. I will not forsake my loyalty to you again."

"Very well then. Sir Leon has asked that you be pardoned for your crime and I hereby grant his request. You are free to return to your home and to your husband."

Thea dropped into a low curtsey, barely able to contain her emotions, "Thank you, My Lord." She reached out and squeezed her son's hand. Before elegantly moving to her husband's side and linking her arm around his.

"Sire," Leon said turning back to the king, "I have one more thing to ask if I may be so bold."

Arthur motioned for him to continue.

"I would like to request that I be reinstated into my position as the commander of your knights, Sire."

The king frowned slightly and looked over to the side, "Sir Hector, you are the current acting commander until Sir Percival returns, what say you to stepping down and allowing Sir Leon to return to his duties?"

"With all due respect, Sire," The old knight started grumpily, "I say it's about damn time I be allowed to retire. Thank the gods you're back, Leon!" Without hesitation the man moved forward to clasp arms with the younger knight while laughing.

Arthur chuckled as a murmur of happiness began to spread through the room, "So be it. Welcome back, Sir Leon. Gilli!"

The young man stepped forward and nodded his head, "Yes, Sire?"

"Inform the kitchens and staff to prepare for a feast. We celebrate a hero's return tonight."

At the back of the room Merlin smiled from the shadows and breathed a sigh of relief. Another piece had fallen into place.


	20. Chapter 20- Epilogue

_**AN: Well I have some news for you all. After looking over the suggestions and what you desire to see I realized I **__**can't**__** do it. I can't write and feel inspired without an actual plot to drive me forward. So with this that said- This is going to be the final chapter for this book. **_

_**Why? **_

_**Well because something sparked and has now grown into another plot that should include most of what you have suggested. MUWHAHAHAHA so yep a true sequel will be forth-coming with a whole new original antagonist and plot twists and... I just love the characters in this world I have molded so much that I'm bringing them back for another season! My muses have decided to renew the story. (Sorry to the readers of my Lost Girl Story - my muse for that has been kidnapped by the ones for this)**_

_**The outline is mostly hashed out already as well as some parts already written. With that being said- here's the epilogue for this one (I'll post the name of the new one as an update when I figure it out)**_

_**So here is some sap with Perce and Clare, a bit of banter between Arthur and Merlin, and the hook for the new piece. (this wasn't the epilogue I had planned, but that will be stashed away for another time)**_

_**ENJOY! I look forward to all your reviews as always and I will respond to them in the next post when I get the new story rolling. **_

* * *

Percival leaned against a tree with his arms crossing his chest as he watched the caravan, smaller than it had been on the original journey, making camp. His eyes followed the chestnut beauty he was blessed to call his wife while she laughed with Morgana about something. The large knight was thankful that she held none of the prejudices and reservations most of the others did towards the raven-haired sorceress. Even he admitted a bit of trepidation at seeing her initiallty, though he could tell just by a glance she was not the same as the woman who had imprisoned he and Gwaine in Ismere nearly a year and a half before.

Morgana held Aithusa in her lap while Clarissant taught them both a song from her childhood. She turned her head and her sparkling brown eyes caught him staring at her. Percival smiled and felt he was the luckiest man in the world. It wasn't very often a low-born such as him could not only be granted a knighthood, but also be married to a princess. He was anxious to get her and their unborn child back safely to Camelot.

He knew she would be sorry to part with her new friend when they reached the main crossroads in the kingdom, but Morgana wasn't ready to go to Camelot yet. Instead she was going to head off to Gawant first and her mother would be heading further south and west on a sojourn to Cornwall after a brief respite in Camelot. The agreed to meet in Cornwall after their respective stops. It was a home neither of the women had seen for many years. Though still a few days ride from Camelot, it was much closer and easier to traverse than the keep on the northern peninsula.

Without the threat of Maelgwn, and the knowledge that the lands had been left without the rule of a lord for so many years, it made little sense for them to continue to stay on when Merlin was to be in Camelot more than he could be there. Queen Annis agreed, after some passionate negotiations with Arthur, to keep troops up in the area and a steward to oversee the mine and the people. While Rita and her family were allowed to stay on in the keep if they chose to help care for the mixture of Caerleon and Camelotian men.

Percival could tell Vivienne seemed the most reluctant to return. It had been near twenty years or more since her husband died, and almost thirty since she last set foot in the kingdom. He couldn't imagine what either she or Gorlois may have felt. He would be a shell of a man if anything like that happened between him and Clarissant. The man's only saving grace must have been the need to care for a young Morgana.

He blinked away the heartbreaking thoughts as his wife excused herself from Morgana and made her way towards him. Percival held out his hand for her as she approached.

"Are you alright?" She asked as he drew her closer to him and just held her for a bit, his chin resting on the top of her head.

One of the multitude of things he loved about her was her height. Much taller than most women, just a scant bit shorter than her twin, it didn't make him feel like such an awkward giant when he embraced her. Pulling back slightly he tipped his face up and gave her a gentle kiss, "You know this is nearly the same campsite where you allowed me to love you the first time."

She giggled and blushed, "Yes I do remember that." Her hand dropped to her hardening lower belly that was just barely beginning to grow. She suspected it was that night their child was conceived.

His large hand covered hers, "I used to wonder why many of the knight's didn't settle down until later, but now I'm beginning to realize why." Percival softly covered her hand with his own. "I love you so much. I see the heartache and pain Morgana and her mother have been through and know my own from losing my father as well so young. Also your own father's loss. I am so afraid of putting you through that."

She gazed lovingly up at him. He was so young, almost five years her junior, but he had the makings of a great man. "At one time I believed it was my greatest fear as well, but after all I have lived through I think perhaps I was wrong not to tell you before you left." Her face fell slightly, "I'm sorry. Do you..."

"Stop," He said quickly before her thoughts had a chance to go down the path of self-doubt and caught her chin in his fingers to turn her face towards him. "I wouldn't change a single moment with you. You are my world and I wouldn't have it any other way. Hopefully when we return I'll be able to take a step back from my duties to simply be with you." He smiled and changed the subject, "I don't have watch tonight so what do you think about sneaking off for a bit?"

(*~*~*~*~*)

The feast wasn't the grandest that Camelot's kitchen's had been able to pull off, but on such short notice it was still more than Leon expected. He was home, his mother was free, he had been reinstated to his post, and soon his new family would be together. The blond knight couldn't imagine anything better for his life.

He sat to the left of the queen in a place of honor, although he would much rather be down with his knights, he knew that would come when the formalities of his welcome had died down. From where he was, he could engage in conversation with the king and Merlin. Or at the very least be entertained by the constant bantering between them.

"I need a new servant," He overheard the king say at one point after he dismissed the young man- Gilli, Leon thought his name was, to go retrieve more wine.

Merlin gave Arthur an odd look, especially considering the king's demand for the servant when he woke that morning, "What's wrong with Gilli?"

"Not a thing," Arthur responded evenly.

"Then why?" Merlin drew out the last word.

"Because, Merlin, I was thinking."

The warlock groaned as if he were in pain, "Please don't Sire."

"Don't what?"

"Think," Merlin quipped, "it's dangerous and seriously affects us all."

The king glared at him out of the corner of his eye, "What are you blubbering about I think I am perfectly capable of thinking for myself"

"And therein lies the problem, you thinking you can think when you shouldn't be allowed to think such nonsense."

"Merlin?"

Without missing a beat, the warlock smiled, "Shutting up."

Arthur turned his head slowly and waited for a heartbeat, knowing the dark-haired man to well. He wasn't surprised when Merlin couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"So what were you thinking?"

"Thought you didn't want to know," Arthur smirked and turned away.

"I can't help it you got my curiosity peaked."

Shaking his head and biting into a sausage, the king sat silently.

Merlin leaned back with a grin of self-satisfaction, "Fine. Do as you please, you are the king after all."

"Exactly. Wait, what?" Arthur searched for some hidden meaning in his cousin's words.

"I don't know, you started this by actually trying to exercise your brain instead of your..." The warlock's eyes drifted towards the king's midsection.

"Merlin," the blond monarch warned and was rewarded with a cheeky grin from his counterpart. "Will you let me finish?"

"If it pleases you my lord."

Leon leaned over to Gwen, "After all that's happened... I think the only real change is Merlin has gotten a bit bolder."

The queen nodded, trying to contain the giggles welling up inside her, "I was thinking the same thing."

Merlin leaned forward and looked around the king at them, "Oh no, not you too?"

The queen couldn't stop the laugh that escaped her.

Holding up his hands in surrender, Merlin apologized, "Sorry, ok I'll stop."

"Promise?" She admonished him with a pointed finger.

"If I have to," he sighed.

"No," Arthur said suddenly, his mind on his own thoughts and not fully aware of the conversation around him.

"No? well in that case..." Merlin started before Arthur cut him off.

"I've changed my mind. I don't think I want to share my plans with you now."

Leon was watching it all grinning widely and trying his best not to laugh. Since day one the two men had been going at each other in a battle of wits and words. Most often Merlin was the clear victor and this night seemed to be no exception.

The queen was nearly in tears with laughter, "Oh will you both stop. Isn't this how you got yourselves in trouble in the first place?"

"AH HA!" Merlin exclaimed, "My point exactly."

The king crossed his arms and appeared to pout as the conversation wound to different topics.

"So what were you really thinking?" Merlin asked after a while, his curiosity still burning.

Arthur looked around discreetly, "I was thinking about offering Gilli knighthood for all he did for us."

"No," Merlin stated flatly.

"No?" Arthur's eyebrow rose.

"Two reasons."

"Those are?" The king implored after Merlin refused to elaborate.

"First of all you can't have George back, he's mine."

Leon almost lost his drink at the idea of the two men fighting over the servant. Arthur obviously still held a distaste for the proper little man, but Merlin's defense of him was a bit astonishing.

"I don't want George back," Arthur sneered.

"What, you want me to find you another one?" Merlin snorted and asked sarcastically.

Arthur beamed in triumph and gave Merlin a pat on the shoulder, "Thank you for offering Merlin! That would be wonderful. I expect him to be ready by the first of next week."

Merlin's eyes were wide and his mouth fell open as he realized what the king had just done, "Bugger all."

The blond knight blinked in astonishment and he leaned back towards the queen, "Did the king just win that?"

Gwen beamed with pride at her husband and nodded, "Very skillfully I might add, although I feel a round two might be coming on if Merlin ever decides to share his second reason."

(*~*~*~*~*)

He was having the most magnificent of dreams. Surrounded by riches and women and seated in the very heart of Camelot on Uther's old throne. Not that he ever wanted to actually rule the city, but years ago he wished for nothing more than a chance to take care of Uther Pendragon. He almost succeeded too, but then the son interfered. The Lady Morgana, so sweet, trusting, and naive to the point it was almost laughable, knelt at his feet. He wanted her then, in those years before she became a formidable opponent of Camelot herself.

Had he only known the power she possessed in those early days of her magic, he would have done so much more than just a kiss and a tease. Enmyria would still have warmed his bed with her enchanting expertise, but Alvarr would have taken Morgana as his conquest and molded her into his own tool in order to supplant the former monarch or Camelot.

He felt hands on his leg and glanced down to see the feisty blond also at his feet. Alvarr smiled and laughed. Casting his gaze out the window he could see the Pendragons hanging in the courtyard, swinging from the gallows they built for themselves with each death of a magical person. Logically the renegade sorcerer knew his kind was now free in the kingdom, but that didn't stop the hatred he felt for them at all that had come before. Rumor had it that the raggedy servant of Arthur's was indeed a man of legends and power.

If that was so, then why hadn't he done something earlier to prevent so much heartache? Even with the ban changed, Alvarr was still an outlaw. He was a wanted man and the knights of Camelot had orders to kill him on sight - if they could ever find him.

He glanced around again at the treasures of what was now HIS throne room. Every bit of magic that had been stuffed away deep in the vaults of Camelot was spread out before him.

A man, cloaked in shadows and nearly a blur stood off to the side. Alvarr's nose was assaulted by the smell of the deepest forest. It was wild and untamed.

_Free me and this can all be yours. The women, the treasure, the vengeance for you parents... all of the world at your mercy with the power I will grant you._

The shadow held out his hand and Alvarr saw clearly the golden torc of finely woven metal. Just a glimpse of it, but that was enough to burn it into his memory before he woke.


	21. Chapter 21

Ok first off everyone needs to check this out! youtube dot com /watch?v=EMzLKC40btE

Aylass84 made a trailer fanvid for my story!

Combine Nance's, Jessica's, and Starbolt's reviews from the last chapter and you might have a clue of my mindset the last few days since she first sent me the preview link!

ANYWAY Prologue and Chapter One for Book 5 - Lord of Beasts will be up very shortly!

And because I can't remember who I have replied to and who I haven't I'll just run down the list from chapters 19 and 20-

Tholey - 19-hehe glad you liked it yeah I figured Leon was out of this whole story enough that I better get him some screen time ;-) on a battle feild or in the council chambers Arthur can hold his own... against a pregnant wife - not so much LOL 20- I think it's partly due to all the wonderful encouragement I receive from each of you that has kept me so interested in writing this.

Starbolt- 19- *facepalm* LMAO no don't stop with the puns I love em! Bran will be coming up in the next book and you'll get to see then :-) 20- You're Welcome x15 LOL I think I got the message!

Aeirst- 19-as always thank you! Wedding will be in the next book! 20 Seriously if you want a plot and outline I'll be happy to sit down in the HoC chat or something with ya or drive chat and help you hash one out or work on yours. Not planning on killing off Perc or Clare... but there may be a death or two along the way.

Icarus- Thank you so much for all you do!

Jessica- 19- Never calm down I love it and it makes me smile every time! 20- just a wee bit excited eh? hehe Is Merlin getting soft? did he actually win that... or did he just let Arthur think he did? Nope Not Moogoose I think I used her up for a while at least.

Megami- Thanks!

Nance- 19-edit applied :-) TY you sure you don't want to beta? If you plan on reading back through it all I'd LOVE it you would edit for me. I've done some editing as I've reposted this on HoC. Yes the secret is just as deadly but easier to hide in a way . 20- yeah couldn't have them spread out too far with what I'm planning to do with all of them. Lancelot is currently in Caerleon and I'm not even sure yet hehe.

Shell22- Thanks!

Helenmorgause- You'll just have to wait and see. However I think George may be a bit of a help with that.

WilmShakspere- well dread no longer because it has been renewed for series... 7 I think it would be LOL.

Guest: Yes I can't wait to have Hunith see him so it will be included.


End file.
